Rosario Vampire: Newcomer (reboot)
by Dr4cul
Summary: AU. Aono Tsukune returns for his second year, little does he know that his life is in more peril than the previous year. When the weird and unexplained happens, questions arise and answers are mostly never given. Especially when Moka's relative comes to visit who she left on bad terms with. (T rated overall, M rated for heavy violence at chapters 24, 25 and 29)
1. The New Student (part 1)

**Happy New Year to my Favs and Follows! I know it has been a long wait but Rosario Vampire Newcomer (reboot) is finally here! :) It took every brain cell and muscle to conjure up ideas for the NEW chapters.  
** **Just... One tiny thing I would like to add:**

 **A little bit of news to all of my Favs and Follows, the original will be deleted as of February 1st 2016. A whole month, giving you all ample time to switch over. Thank you.**

* * *

Aono Tsukune held his bag tightly. It felt so long ago that the school was in chaos. It had actually been a few weeks since school had closed for the holidays. Now, it was time to go back, for second year. Finally time to see everyone and finally time to see Moka again.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune got off the Youkai bus after it stopped at the scarecrow. The bus drove away through the tunnel to the human world after the doors shut. Tsukune looked at the tree and chuckled as he remembered the first time coming here.

He was calm walking through the dark forest. It would be so lovely if Moka came by like last year. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the roar of a car engine. A blur sped past him that he jumped to the left, landing on the ground with a thud and a skid.

"Ita!" he thought.

He sat up, feeling his arm hurt and starting to bleed. He must have scraped it when he skidded. Looking up he saw a gloss purple-blue coloured Audi S4 reversing. It stopped next to him. He heard an electric window opening at the back. Two hands appeared on the roof and a grey hooded head popped up in-between.

"I thought you'd get out the way," the person said.

What the hell was that? This guy could have killed him! He could have died and this person thought he would get out the way!

"I don't have bandages, so wipe it and cover it with your hand. I don't want your blood on my leather seats."

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune sat in the Audi S4 with his one hand on the wound. His bags were on the back seat. Looking closely this Audi on the inside had stereo, manual six gears, power steering, Air Con, GPS navigation, seeing the gauge indicate the highest speed of 200 km/h and the leather seats beneath him felt really soft. He couldn't see the person's face because it was hidden by the grey hood.

"Your arm…" said the person.  
The voice sounded male, and the person used one hand to remove his hood to reveal his face, he had medium-long light-brown hair and green eyes, he briefly looked at Tsukune with the corner of his eye before focusing on the road, "Does it still hurt?"

Tsukune looked at the wound with his hand over it, remembering that he'd better get the shirt cleaned before the blood stained it.

"No," he replied. He looked outside through the tinted window, never once he imagined being driven in a car in the dark forest.

The car came to a halt and he felt a chill down his spine. He turned his head to the right and the driver was slouched and almost relaxed in his seat, giving a full view impression on his face, expressionless as it was.

"Get out," said the person, smiling.

Tsukune didn't want to reply. He got a ride at least.

"I'm only taking you this far, the school is up ahead," the person said, tilting his head to right.

Tsukune looked to the front and saw the school up ahead. He got out the car and took his bags out from the back seat. As soon as he closed the back door, the car drove off.

XxXxXxXxX

When Tsukune got to the front gates of Yokai academy, it was surprising! Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were being surrounded by first year girls, all shouting and screaming. How beautiful they were.

He walked closer to the school, trying very hard to ignore the commotion. Freshmen were indeed suck ups! Yukari spotted him and started running towards him with open arms. But then he was pushed to the ground by Kurumu's two huge soft breasts as she too ran towards him. She jumped onto him, making sure that his face was between her breasts and they both fell to the ground.

"I missed you so much, Tsukune!" she said pushing down harder, deepening his face in her breasts. Other than being a pillow from heaven to boys his age, he was starting to turn blue.

An ice shard flew through the air and hit Kurumu right between the eyes. Making her fall sideways to the ground.

"I won't let you suffocate him, you big boobed bimbo," said Mizore holding a few ice shards in one hand.

Kurumu got up quickly, putting one foot over Tsukune's torso. So that Tsukune could see her panties.  
She pulled the ice shard out and threw it away shouting, "Why you ice bitch!" Her long nails came out and she ran towards Mizore.

Tsukune, who had now obtained enough oxygen and thought, got up from the ground and tried to stop them.

XxXxXxXxX

Fingers pulled a curtain closed to keep out the light of day coming into the dark room.

"It has been a while," said a man, looking at a man in a white robe and hood.

"It has," the man in the white robe replied.

The man looked behind, seeing a chess board on the office table, a cup beside it.

"We should have a game again sometime."

"We should. But now, has my room been prepared? And my clothes?" asked the man.

"Yes. I prepared everything after you called this morning. Though, I would say that nothing has changed much here, apart from a few things."

The man moved his head and moved the curtain open, looking down to see Tsukune being sucked on by a girl with pink hair and then fought over by three other girls.

He smirked and his eyes turned from green to crimson red, "I know."

XxXxXxXxX

Moka waited in the infirmary waiting room. She had to get more blood transfusion packs. Even though Tsukune's human blood was such a luxury, she had to hold back a bit. So she would make him give blood in those extra packs.

After getting what she wanted, she went on her way and returned to class. Going out the infirmary door and turning left, she accidently bumped into someone. She fell backwards to the ground, dropping what she was carrying.

"Ita," she thought.

"Gomen nasai," a male voice said. Looking up, she saw a hand reaching out. She grabbed her stuff with one hand and took the hand with the other. This person had dark crimson eyes, light brown medium long hair, and wore the school's uniform. He pulled her up and let go of her, backing away with a smile.

"Don't thank me," he said.

"No, I'm sorry too," she replied. "Who is he?" She thought to herself. She started walking past him and her rosary glowed red.

"You better stay away from him," said inner Moka, her voice sounded shaky.  
"Dare?" asked Moka.  
"He's extremely dangerous."

The person watched Moka as she walked off, his smile broadened to a grin, "That's not a nice thing to say, Mo-chan," he said to himself.

XxXxXxXxX

A few hours later, the person with crimson eyes walked outside past the vending machine. He was pissed off now as he remembered the conversation he had had with the headmaster.

 _Flashback_

He smirked, "I know."

"I have your uniform for you here. Change and go to the infirmary and ask them for your class and blood supply. I have a little surprise for you," said the principal, smiling.

"Goodie!"

 _End of flashback_

Junior phase! The bastard!

He looked at the vending machine. Maybe a drink would cool him off. Pressing a button for a drink, he waited for the can to come out at the bottom. It made the sound but the can wasn't there.

"For fuck…!" he lifted his foot and kicked the vending machine.

He kicked the vending machine so hard that it went straight into the wall, bent and crinkled as paper. Cans shot out the bottom opening and formed a messy pile on the tiles. Picking one up he then opened it, its contents sprayed in his face.

After a few moments of just staring at the can, he brought the can to his mouth and chugging down whatever was left.

"Fine then, junior phase it shall be, might make things more interesting, eh Tenmei? I guess I forgot about your bad jokes." He said to himself, grinning.

* * *

 **So this chapter comes to an end, most of it is still from the original, but slightly tweaked. Chapters following after will get different to the original! And speaking of which, chapters will be weekly updated. Every Saturday or Sunday (or when I feel like it :p), and if I cannot on that day, do not sweat it, I will give it the following day (or day after :p). Best of luck in the new year! See ya! ;)**


	2. The New Student (part 2)

**One week, one chapter. Like I said. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The hall was busy, first years sat on their seats, while some stood at the wall. One in particular had his legs crossed, an amusing smile on his face, while etching his nails.  
Nekonome walked in and went over to the stand, papers in hand, her tail out, swaying side to side.

As she started off with the welcoming to the school, two first years talked about her figure. They felt a shoe come on one of their shoulders, it was the student with red eyes, still smiling, continuing to etch his nails.

"I would appreciate it if you two shut up," he said, then moved his feet away and crossed his legs.

The boys turned their heads and whispered about him being an asshole and continued.

"If you want to talk about me, do it somewhere else."

They turned to see him starring at them, he was still etching his nails, but his smile turned to a grin, fangs sharp, "You've no idea how much I can be one."

XxXxXxXxX

The ceremony finished and the two boys had kept quiet. They didn't like the colour of his eyes, they were the eyes of a vampire. Though, something was off putting.

Students left their seats to go to their homeroom classes, when the red eyed student was stopped at the door with by the two boys.

"Are ya really a vamp?" asked one.

The student shrugged, "Don't know, are you?"

The boy let out a snort. "Wish I was."

"Then I feel sorry for you."

The student was grabbed by the other by his collars.

"Ya better stop yer yakking," he said.

"Offensive bunch you two are, for weaklings."

He was thrown to the other side of the hall, knocking chairs along the way, and they went into their monster forms. One was a Cyclops, the other a Giant. The student landed on his feet, smiling. This looked fun.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka and Tsukune walked the hallway, seeing a vending machine stuck in the wall, cracks surrounding it. Whoever did this was either strong, or stupid.

This however, did remind Tsukune of last year. Then a loud noise was heard.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune and Moka, got to the hall, other students joined them, who wanted to see what was going on. They saw a giant and a Cyclops. Immediately they ran in dangerous territory, knowing full well of it. The giant and Cyclops were punching out and stomping.

"Just keep still ya bug," said the giant smashing his fist on the ground.

The student jumped on his fist and ran up his arm, he dodged a smack and came to his head.

"You reek cyclops," he said in his ear. "I feel you may just take me out like that instead."

The giant growled and moved his fist to his head. The student reluctantly escaped, by jumping and running down the giants back. He jumped again and landed in front of Moka and Tsukune.

"You two should stay out of this."

"You!" said Moka and Tsukune in unison.

"Want have I done now? All I did was start a fight."

There wasn't any time for talk, the giant and Cyclops were stomping down their feet at them. The student quickly ran away, while Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosary, hell, if there was a way to put a stop to this fight, then she would be the one to. And then, they were squashed, for a few seconds, a pillar of purple blasted the foot away, making the Cyclops move back.

There Inner Moka stood, her silver hair swaying and moving from her powerful aura, her crimson eyes looked at them. She was going to beat the shit out of them.

"Hello Moka-san," said Tsukune.

"Hello," answered Moka, not looking at him, "stay back."

Tsukune turned and ran to the door and watched with the rest.

"Stop this nonsense this instant!" shouted Moka at them with a snarl.

"Ya take care of the bitch," said the giant and turned towards the student, who was lying on the wooden floor, twiddling his thumbs.

He smashed down his fist for it to only be dodged. The student leaned on the fist with his elbow, looking up at the giant.

"Serious dude, you're slow. I wonder how you'll be in bed."

Meanwhile, Moka held out her hand to block an attack, stopping it with ease. She pushed back and jumped to his knee, she then kicked it, making it buckle. Then she jumped to its face and knocked it out cold with a kick. It fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The students at the door cheered her on, she had knocked the Cyclops out in four seconds.  
Moka turned her gaze towards the giant, watching it trying to hit the red eyed student. It was then that the student was floating down in the air, but then a fist came out of nowhere and was sending him straight to the wall.

"Oh, shit," he said and then was smashed into the wall.

After a few seconds, the giant's hand was moved back, and the student hopped into the top of the fist, unharmed.

"Kidding."

Purple waves surrounded his body for a few seconds and then disappeared. He then disappeared and reappeared on the floor below, then its foot, then its ear.

"Am I going too fast for you babe?"

The giant growled, it moved its fist towards him and he disappeared.

And then reappeared on the floor behind. The giant turned and smashed down. He then yelled out in pain, his hand was broken when the student thrusted his fist, making contact with the giant's. The giant felt its knees buckle and landed on the floor on the back of his head with a thud.

Moka landed on the floor and looked at the student.

"Holy fuck," the student said with a smile as she walked up to him. "If it isn't Mo-chan."

She crossed her arms as she got to him, "Why am I not surprised you caused this," she chuckled sarcastically, "and I come running."

"I'm just having fun, Mo-chan," he shrugged.

She scoffed.

The giant got up.

The student disappeared and kicked the giant on the head, making it slam down on the floor. He then landed and picked up the head, trying to see if the giant was still conscious.

"He he he… Whoops." And let go of the head. "Didn't mean that."

Moka looked at him as he started walking from the head and past the arm.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just laughed. He stopped by the hand, and then grabbed it.

"Like I said; have fun," he then picked up the hand and used his strength to hurl the unconscious giant into the air for it to land on Moka. He turned and started walking.

Moka jumped into the air and did a summersault and kicked the giant back. It flew and hit the student on the head before flying into the wall in front and breaking it, and then half the building came crumbling down. Pieces fell down. The student turned, his hand on the back of his head. He smiled at her for a moment, and then disappeared before being hit by any debrief.

Moka landed and then walked off to the exit. Ignoring the cheers and swiping the rosary out of Tsukune's hand, he followed her from behind.

"Tsukune, you better stay away from him," she said.

"You know him?"

She let out a breath of air, "He's my Oji."

* * *

 **So it ends, how sad. :'( Things are starting to get going. Until next week! :p**


	3. Reunion

**Another week passes by, and here is another chapter. :)**

* * *

"Arnoscula Draken desu," said the red-eyed student with a normal tone the following day, standing by a desk, his arms folded, coldly scanning his classmates, two of which were from the first year ceremony.

Ms Ririko gave him permission to sit and he walked slowly towards his desk, hearing murmurs about him being a vampire and such, talk really got around in just one day. When he got to his desk, he sat down, putting one leg on the other, and listened to the rules of the school.

XxXxXxXxX

When the bell rang for the period to end, nobody came up to his desk until the next teacher came, nobody didn't even chat to him. Though it will concern others who try to fit in a school life, to him it was nothing. Nobody near him would do just fine.

He got up and exited the class, walking past the next teacher, Nekonome, who turned to see him walk off, cocking her head to the side, then shook her head and entered the classroom.

XxXxXxXxX

"You serious?" asked Kurumu.

It was break time, the girls sitting around Tsukune's desk, having lunch. Except for Mizore, who sat three desks away.

"I never knew Moka-san had an Oji-san," said Yukari.

"Seems we don't know her personal life other than school."

"She told me to be careful," said Tsukune, he didn't know what she meant by it, "I just hope it isn't bad."

"Don't worry, Tsukune, we got your back," said Mizore.

XxXxXxXxX

Outer Moka walked outside, passing students that looked at her. She had an Oji-san? She never knew, this was probably before she was sealed. The thought of it made her smile, a new family member, huh? Sure it was to that new student, but he seemed kind.

Up ahead her Oji-san was walking towards her. An amused smile on his face. She then looked around, no one was around anymore. It was just them.

He stopped in front of her, "outer persona."

"Y-yes," she became a bit nervous.

"Now that I look at you properly, you look so much like her," he said in a whisper.

"Nani?"

"Nani mo. How has my Mei-san been, eh? How was the human world for you?"

"It was good, apart from school. The humans were mean."

"Yoi," He nodded briefly and then grabbed her by the rosary and lifted her up.

"Oji-san? What are you-?"

"I guess you did do what you said," he said to himself with a small smile. "Gomen, but I want to talk with the other." He reached into his blazer pocket with the other hand and took out a small silver coloured circle that looked like a sticker. He then planted it on the eye of the rosary. Then let her go, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

She held her neck, the rosary was waving and glowing, electricity circled her body, she moaning in pain. Then within a second, her hair changed to silver and she stopped moaning.  
Inner Moka stood up, her crimson eyes fixed on his, ready for a fight.

"Oji," she said with no tone.

He smirked, "Mo-chan."

"What will it take for me to kick your ass?"

"A hug."

She kicked out at him, but he blocked, then she lifted herself up and kicked him with the other foot. Before she got away, he grabbed her leg, put his other hand and threw her. She did a summersault and landed on foot and knee.

She felt heavy, clenching her fists felt hard. What was this?

"How does it feel to be your outer persona now? Human-like."

She got up sluggishly, "What did you do?"

"Oh, that? That allows seals to be broken for a duration, and let the true form take flesh in the outer body, i.e. a switch. Can I have my hug now?"

"Iie!" She folded her arms, she had been caged, for now. Next time he won't be so lucky.

That silenced him, he watched her poster changed, looking away. He got the hint.

"Oh _fuuuck_ ," he moved his fingers through his hair and then looked at her, setting one hand at the back of his neck, the other by his pants pocket, clenched. "Are you going to be bitchy about that?"

His face had changed to ugly. This wasn't unexpected, but she had seen it once before.

"What about it?"

"Fine, then. Have it your way….." looking away for a second and then back at her grinning, "I see you got a new boyfriend. That human."

"He's not my boyfriend Oji!"

"Mind if I play with him?"

"Iie!"

He sighed putting his face down. When he picked up is face at her, his facial expression turned back to normal, his grin toned down to a smile. He saw her hair changing to pink, "I have to say and admit. You changed, from that little cutey to a hot teenager."

Flattery wasn't going to win her over. She saw her hair strands changing from silver back to pink. Time was running out, and for the better.

This was his cue out of there. He turned around and started to walk off.

"I'll be back for what I want."

She stood there, still as a statue, watching him walk off before her hair was completely pink. Outer Moka came back, it felt weird standing there, one minute she was talking to her Oji, the next he was gone.

XxXxXxXxX

Outer Moka sat on a chair in her room that night, her head buried in her folded arms on the desk. It was weird, she was having a good starting conversation with her Oji and then it all went blank and then he was gone. She lifted her head and took a hold of the rosary, only this 'thing' was there, whatever it was. Something must've happened, but whatever it was, she couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to take it off, but when she touched it, the rosary glowed red and she feel backwards, hitting the floor.

Inner Moka looked around, she had been sleeping since she went back inside. What was she doing here? She got up and went to the mirror, she had pink hair and those same green brown eyes. She was in Outer Moka's body.

* * *

 **So it ends with a cliffhanger?! Oh boy! I cannot wait for next week! Can you? ;)**


	4. Moka Comes Out

**Another week, another chapter. God this is getting old now to say it for the third time! Right? xD**

 **Anyway, I would like to confirm about the title of this chapter. "Moka Comes Out"... Uuum, let me say when I first wrote it down I only realised the other meaning a second after... Just to say it is NOT _that_ meaning. Ambiguous as it is, and what it _can_ imply, the meaning of Inner Moka coming out the Rosary _IS_ meant, dealing with the end of the previous chapter. **

**You got that? We clear? Right! On with the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Moka stared back at her false reflection in the mirror, she was in her outer persona's body. Her body felt heavy, it felt weak. She then looked down at her Rosary, the little silver sticker was on it. This wasn't a 'seal breaker' as her Oji had said. She tried peeling it off, but it was stuck tight as a decretive ornament.

What was still left of the Rosary eye, suddenly glowed red.

"Why am I in here Ura?" asked outer Moka.

"I don't know Omote. How are you talking to me?" Moka suddenly turned around, she didn't want to look at 'herself' in the mirror.

"You normally use the seal as a medium to talk to me, so I am too! You don't know what is going on in here."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know? I see these bug things and weird symbols duplicating, and then the symbols disappearing. It's scary! Why am I here?" She sounded like she was crying.

Inner Moka was always sleeping after she was sealed, but she didn't see whatever those were. "I said I don't know, but you did something didn't you?"

"All I did was touch that shiny thing on our Rosary."

Inner Moka sighed, her outer self is so careless, but there was more pressing matters, "Oji, what have you done?" indeed, her Oji was the cause, and she was furious.

"What did Oji-san do Ura?"

"Something bad." Again she sighed. "We just switched minds, I am in your body."

It was then that Outer Moka appeared in a ghostly nude body in front of Inner Moka. Outer Moka had Inner Moka's appearance. It was confusing.

"I can see myself as you and you as me. It's weird."

Moka looked to the side, a little grumpy. She wanted her own body.

They heard a voice shouting their name.

"That sounds like Tsukune Ura."

Outer Moka disappeared and Inner Moka went to the window and pulled the curtain aside. She looked up to the building opposite to theirs, the boys' dorms. And there by a window with the light was Tsukune with his arms folded on the window.

"Konban wa Moka-san," he said.

"Konban wa," was all Inner Moka said.

"Nice to be back at school?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said in a low voice, looking away.

"Come on Ura. Act like me, Tsukune thinks I am there," said Outer Moka.

Moka pulled on a happy face of Outer Moka as best she could and looked at Tsukune. "I love being back Tsukune-kun! Seeing you again is the best!"

Tsukune blushed. Moka didn't like this, acting like her other self was hard. Though she was blushing as well.

"I feel the same Moka-san."

Moka blushed a deeper red. God, this is embarrassing!

"I've to go Tsukune-kun, I need sleep, oyasumi!" she said and quickly shut the curtain.

"Ura~a! Why did you do that? Tsukune-kun will think I am weird!" Outer Moka sounded like crying again.

"Omote, I don't know how you do it… Why're you so calm about this situation?"

"You're also calm Ura. But isn't it nice that you're out for once without the seal being removed?"

Inner Moka didn't reply to this.

"Anyway, we need to get some sleep, big day tomorrow…"

"Omote…"

The red glow vanished.

Inner Moka sighed, usually she would be the one ordering the other. And indeed, she was calm as her Outer self, but having to be weak and her own body gone was something she hated. She went over to a switch to turn off her room light and then got into bed. Whatever this was, she would go see her Oji about it tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxX

The following morning, Inner Moka walked down the path towards the school. She was agitated, she got almost no sleep during the night. Not to mention she was still out. She looked down at her Rosary, Outer Moka was still sleeping.

"Moka-san!" she heard behind her.

Tsukune was running to catch up to her, but she didn't stop for him. He got to her and walked normally beside her.

"Oha-," he began but then saw the bags under her eyes. "Moka-san, what is wrong?"

She looked at him with the corner of her eye, "I couldn't get to sleep."

"Nani?"

She didn't reply, and her line of sight changed to his neck. Like x-ray vision she saw his veins pumping blood. Her heart skipped and she felt her mouth begin to water. She hadn't eaten that morning and was hungry.

"Gomen Tsukune-kun, I've to get to class," and she ran off.

"Huh? Class hasn't started yet! And we'll get there early!" he shouted and ran after her.

XxXxXxXxX

Class was down straight boring for Inner Moka. English was easy, Mathematics was easy, and she breezed through their third class of Physics. Inner Moka was bored just sitting there behind the class, not bothering to listen to the teacher in front. It was then that the Rosary glowed red.

"Ohayo Ura," said Outer Moka still waking up.

"Omote!" hissed Inner Moka, she had to keep her voice down, and she looked away. "Sleeping until now is stupid!"

"Ura normally sleeps through my classes."

Moka was about to say something and then was stuck. She was beat there.

"Why do you keep eyeing Tsukune? Are you hungry?"

Moka looked away from Tsukune in front of her, "I didn't eat this morning…and I couldn't sleep!"

"What? Ura normally pests me to keep healthy! Why didn't you eat or sleep?"

That shot through her like a bullet. God, Outer Moka was the last person she wanted to have something like that said to her. "Things were on my mind."

"Akashiya-san," she heard the teacher say, "can you answer this for the class?"

"Hai," both Moka's said simultaneously.

Inner Moka looked at the Rosary for a second.

"Gomen," said Outer Moka.

She then stood up to give the answer, but then something felt strange in Inner Moka, she felt somewhat drowsy and sick, nauseas and hazy vision.

"U…ra?" she heard.

She tried grabbing onto the desk but her legs gave in and she crashed to the ground.

"Moka-san!" she heard Tsukune shout and then many other voices.

The voices started fading, her hearing was silencing and her eyes closing and then withered into a dark sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Inner Moka opened her eyes, finding herself in a hospital bed, in her Youkai uniform. Tsukune was sitting on a chair beside her.

"Moka-san," he said with a smile, "you're awake. You gave us all a scare in class."

"How long was I out for?" she asked sitting up.

He got up from his chair and came closer to the bed. "It's lunch time now, so only an hour…"  
Moka saw him cock his head to the side standing next to the bed. He was examining her, his eyes showed concern. "The nurse told me the cause was that you had not slept…and not eaten."

Normally her Outer self would've bitten him with others around them, having no care in the world and just having her meal. The most obvious thing she would do that Inner Moka had not.

"Are you alright, Moka-san?"

Inner Moka looked at his neck, he was so close, so very close for her to smell his delicious blood. She was a high class vampire, biting on a lowly being was preposterous and degrading. How her other self could do such a thing was beyond her, but Moka was so damn hungry she would this one time, and they were away from prying eyes.

"Only this once," she said in a murmur.

"Sumimasen?"

She grabbed his blazer and pulled him down and then grabbed his head down to stomach height. One hand was on his cheek, the other on the side of his neck. He was surprised from her suddenly grabbing him, he didn't move an inch and only looked up at her.

"Only this once Tsukune," she said, looking at his outstretched neck.

"Inner Moka-san? Is that you?" he asked.

Moka opened her mouth wide, revealing her long pointy white fangs, she moved her head down as she lifted his head and neck up. She pierced his neck with her fangs and he gave out a yelp of pain.

She leeched off him, taking in her fill through his neck like a straw. Unfortunately, she abruptly tore away from him, in an unharming way, though he was bleeding out. He covered his neck with one hand and moved his head back and up to stand straight. He looked at Moka, who was now lying on the bed, licking her lips and using her fingers to wipe up any blood remaining, and sucking it off her fingers.

"Inner Moka-san?"

She stared at him, letting her finger out her mouth and setting her hand down.

XxXxXxXxX

Inner Moka got out the hospital room, feeling better than before. She had left Tsukune sitting there. She went through hall to hall, passing a few people who were standing around in uniforms she had never seen before. She was determined to find her Oji.

She made her way in the school hallways, no other soul was around for everyone was out for break. Her Rosary glowed red.

"Ura, you're alright now?" asked Outer Moka.

"Yeah," Moka stopped to lean on a wall. "I fed."

"You drank from Tsukune?"

Moka didn't answer, only blushed. It was beyond her imagination, that texture, that taste, it was far more superior to those blood bags she had when young. It was indescribable of that taste, setting her taste buds ablaze and even better when it went down her oesophagus and then down to her stomach, silencing the growls of her stomach, satisfying it for the moment.  
"Really different to blood bags. It's fresh and tastes a lot better, more delicious!"

Moka felt like laughing. Her other side was being honest and truthful, and she felt the same way, she understood why her other side was so addicted to Tsukune's blood now. And she felt she too may become addicted.

"Yeah," she finally replied.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up, her Oji Draken, was walking down towards her. An amused smile on his face. He stopped next to her.

"Gokigenyo," he said.

Moka looked away for a second, as much as she wanted to kick him, she was weak. This situation once again. Looking back at him, she replied, "Konnichi wa, Oji."

"Konnichi wa, Oji-san," said Outer Moka, despite knowing that no-one else could hear her.

He frowned, looking at the glowing Rosary and then back at Moka's eyes twice. "You're not the outer persona?"

"Well duh, you did this Oji!" sneered Moka.

"You can hear me Oji-san?" Outer Moka was confused by how he can.

"How peculiar…" he said in a very low voice looking down at the Rosary, frowning. He put out his hand to pick up the Rosary, letting it sit in the palm of his hand.

"Nani?"

His eyes flashed for a second. "You want this to stop, Mo-chan?"

She gritted her teeth, "More than anything."

"Very well, I'll tell you how to stop this, but," his eyes looked up at her eyes, "then I want something from you."

XxXxXxXxX

"Moka-san acting weird?" asked Yukari.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were sitting down having lunch outside.

"Her English was way better than normal," replied Mizore.

"How can you notice such difference?" Kurumu looking at Mizore.

Mizore ignored the question, but her sight was on something else. Five people weirdly dressed were running, holding Tsukune up. The two other girls looked at what she was looking at.

"What are they doing with Tsukune?" asked Kurumu.

"Seems they are kidnapping him," replied Mizore.

"What?" Yukari said.

"If I were to kidnap him, I would be more quiet and less suspicious. These are the two things that are required when kidnapping someone, you know."

XxXxXxXxX

Inner Moka made her way outside, she saw a fight going on between Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore between five weird looking people. Their heads were of boar heads.

* * *

-Monster note:  
Varaha:  
Varaha, from Hindu mythology, is an avatar (or human body) with a boar`s head.  
Generally, Varaha are greedy, selfish and quite stupid.

* * *

She made her way into the battle, needing to get to Tsukune, who was on the ground, a little away from the fight. The Vaharas' were ignoring her. She eventually got to Tsukune's side. A Varaha was heading towards them, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were occupied with the four that they could not deal with him.

"Hayaku, Tsukune! Remove my Rosary!" shouted Inner Moka.

Tsukune knew that this was Inner Moka, she had explained it briefly to him about her predicament. He reached out and removed her Rosary.

Pink changed to silver, green changed to red. Purple waves swirled. Inner Moka was back in her own body, whatever that thing on the Rosary was going was cancelled. She quickly took care of each of the Varahas', the last she stood on his crotched and pressed her foot down.

"Tell me why you attacked Tsukune?" she sneered.

"I don't think they will tell about your boyfriend Mo-chan," she heard her Oji say.

She looked up, seeing him holding an unconscious Varaha (which she had knocked out) by the side of the neck. A trickle of blood was on his mouth, but was wiped off from a finger and then was sucked on quickly.

Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu felt something inside them creep in, something chilly and vile and then they felt like they couldn't move, even if they wanted to, something was holding them in place.

"Tsukune, please give me that Rosary for a second," he said dropping the Varaha.

Tsukune didn't want to do that, sure this man was Moka's Oji, but he knew nothing about him, and what he had done to Moka wasn't something he wanted.

He suddenly vanished to reappear by Moka to kick the Varaha unconscious and then disappear to be in front of Tsukune. The Rosary was swiped out his hands Tsukune had been holding onto that Rosary hard, his flesh was cut from the Rosary sides.

Disappearing and reappearing far away, holding the Rosary like a cigar. "No harm done," he said.

Tsukune groaned from the pain.

Draken flexed his hand to hold the Rosary upright, he peeled off the shiny object. "Here you g-" he didn't finish, but was kicked in the face and dropped the Rosary.

He flew through the air and did a flip to land on his feet. He looked at Moka, she had kicked him. He smiled and then disappeared.

Whatever was holding Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari in place had left, they could move. Moka picked up the Rosary and put it on its choker. Tsukune ran to her as her hair turned pink and stopped her from falling.

Outer Moka opened her eyes, she was back in her own body. She looked at Tsukune, and then the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She grabbed Tsukune.

"Itadakimasu!" she said and bit on his neck, draining him.

"Ghhhhh!" he shouted in pain.

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu raced over to them to stop Moka from biting him.

XxXxXxXxX

"I deeply apologise, sir," said a man, talking on a cell phone, he was watching everyone from far away in a secluded area, "It seems your daughter and a few others got in the way. Not to mention that those swine were careless, seriously. Kidnapping in broad day light! Sir, we ne-"

Suddenly a shock of electricity hit him from behind. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The attacker took the cell phone out of his hands.

"You surprise me," he said. "I never would have thought that you would use a mobile device." He then smiled, moving his white cloak away from the unconscious man. "I know what Draken has in store for that boy, so I've a proposition for you."

* * *

 **Well, that comes to a close this week. I wonder what the "proposition" is? Stay tuned! See ya next time! ;)**


	5. Parent's Day (part 1)

Sweat dripped from her brow, slithering down her nose to the tip and then dropped into the floor. A small girl with long silver hair and crimson eyes in a small breezy white dress. She could feel the sweat on her back, making her feel cool. She was punching, kicking, and jumping.

She stopped after landing from a jump kick, catching her breath.

Another girl, with light red hair, sitting on the floor watching her from afar, enjoying herself. She heard the door open and then a laugh. She suddenly felt cold, something creeping into her, but then it vanished, and she knew who it was.

She looked to see the person who had entered the room, and this person had long light brown hair that stretched to his shoulder blades, and he had scarlet coloured eyes, what he wore was a Victorian gentleman's clothing and coat.

"I see you're already at it, eh Mo-chan?" he said.

The little silver haired girl smiled and nodded.

The red haired girl got up and ran over to the man, who had then bent down, grabbing her by the ribs and pulling her straight into the air.

"Oji," she said looking at the man laughing.

The man smiled, "Enjoying yourself watching Mo-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Good," he put her down, "please enjoy watching further." He winked and then got up to walk a few steps towards the silver haired girl. He then came to a stop. "Let me see how much you've improved. Try and hit me."

The girl nodded, and then ran at him. When she got close, she kicked out, but he grabbed her ankle. Her foot landed on the ground and within a spilt second she hopped up to kick him with her other foot, but he then let go of her ankle, swatted her attack like a fly, then pushed his hand on her stomach. All this happened in less than a blink.

She flew backwards from that push. She did a back flip and then landed on the ground, looking at the man in front of her.

"Mo-chan wa osoi desu," he said. "Mōichido."

Breathing in and then out, she ran at him once again. She went low, kicking at his legs, wanting to knock him over. He was so fast that he simply stepped over her leg with his feet, then positioned his left foot onto her back and kicked up. Her body vertically up, and then he smacked her small bottom with the back of his hand.

She flew backwards again, and did a half summersault to land on her feet.

"Ita!" she said rubbing her bottom with both hands. She looked like one of those Moe characters you find in a Manga.

The man half smiled, letting out a laugh, and then his smiled disappeared. "Mōichido."

She straightened up and turned her hands onto balls, then ran at him once more. Jumping into the air and coming down with a kick. The man let out his left hand again, knocking her foot away, but she flipped, both hands pressed onto his left arm. She kicked at his face, but then he knocked it away with his right hand.

The girl was taken aback, flying to the ground on her feet two steps away from the man, but as her feet hit the ground, she was smacked on the chest by a hand. She flew back, then fell, landing on her butt. She saw the man smiling.

"Sore wa jūbun desu," he said. "Yoi Mo-chan."

She smiled as she got up. "Arigato Oji!"

"Your warm up is done, now," he moved his one foot a step away behind the other. Positioned his left hand by his face, clawed as a vulture, and his right hand in a ball. He grinned, "Go at me with all you got."

He felt it. That surge bursting from her, that caged and pent up power realising and springing free. And then their real fight began.

XxXxXxXxX

Two days had passed. Tsukune yawned that morning, tired as ever. Moka sucked more than usual the day before, and before that. Thinking of Moka, Inner Moka, he was concerned. She had told him of her Oji-san, but not much else. Something felt off from what she said, sure he was said to be dangerous, but there was something that bothered him.

"Tsukune," said a voice, breaking him out of thought.

He looked to see two fellow classmates of his, "Ohayo," he said politely.

"Are your parents coming today?" asked one.

Parents? Oh… Damn it. His homeroom teacher, Ms Nekonome had told everyone yesterday that today was Parents' Day. The parents of all students were to attend, if they wanted. But his?

"Neither are coming. They're extremely busy working and couldn't make it," he lied.  
"Wow! That's awesome, I wish my parents were like that with me," said the other.

"No, it's because they're human…" thought Tsukune looking away, then his attention returned to them. "See you guys in class," he said quickly and ran off.

XxXxXxXxX

The parents came rolling in like money on a busy day. Every pupil's parent/s were here, except two; Moka and Tsukune.

"Why aren't your parents coming Moka-san?" asked Tsukune, sitting on a chair in front of his desk, looking at Moka in front.

She looked at him and smiled, "It has always been like that, every school year in the human world since I can remember. What about yours?"

"Mine aren't coming," Tsukune replied.

Moka looked at him again, she knew why and wasn't going to say, but she did have a family member here at the school. "My Oji-san is here, so I'll go to his class and spend some time with him."

Tsukune didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't be sure to tell her not to go for her other self is cautious of the man, but nothing serious happened and everything was turned back to normal, so he kept his mouth shut.

"What's with this lovey dovey atmosphere around you two?" said a voice.

Both of them got a fright and felt like jumping out their skins. Mizore was outside the window in-between them, her head down, staring at them. How long had she been there?  
Mizore opened the window, then flipped and flew inside, over the desk, her skirt went up for her panties to be seen by all. She landed on the ground, crouched, skirt down. She got up and did a spin with her index finger towards the ceiling.

"My mother's up there," she said.

Both Moka and Tsukune looked up, and there, on the ceiling was a woman in a Yukata, sitting on her knees and straight.

Holy shit! Mizore's mother was above them?

Ice formed and went down to the floor in a curve behind Mizore. And the woman went down the slide, and came behind Mizore.

As the woman got up, Mizore said with her hand towards Tsukune, "This's my boyfriend, mother."

Huh?

The woman faced Tsukune with a smile. From close up, he could see her skin at her neck was pure as snow, smooth and slender, and her blue-purple hair was in a pony-tail style. Unbelievably stunning and gorgeous. "Hajimemashite, Aono-san," she bowed.

Tsukune blushed. God, this woman was like an angel. He could barely speak. And he could feel the fury coming from Moka, she was not amused.

"It would be lovely if you have lunch with-" Mizore's mother was cut off by Kurumu running into the classroom.

"Tsukune!" she shouted.

Mizore's mother got out the way and walked to the back of Moka's desk.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's head and pulled him between her breasts.

"I want you to meet my mother Tsukune," she said, but her words never reached his ears. And all what he tried saying, was muffled.

When he was finally let go, and Kurumu moved aside, another woman in front of him. She wore a red dress that half covered a large pair of cleavage with a shiny coal coloured fur coat, a long strapped hand bag on her right arm. She had blue hair that was wild, and rose coloured forming a smile. Her violet eyes on him.

"Konnichi wa Aono-san," she said.

Her words however, went through one of his ears and out the other. He was staring at her cleavage. God, seeing their sheer size, he could guess how much bigger they were than Kurumu's bust.

"My dear, my eyes are up here."

Tsukune snapped out of it. Shit! Was he staring for too long? He looked her in the eye.  
"I wouldn't want the fiancée of my daughter to try and steal the mother away before marriage."

Huh? Now its fiancée this time! And marriage!

The woman then looked around and noticed Mizore's mother, who was now hiding behind Moka.

"Still haven't stopped your stalking, eh Tsurara?" she said.

Mizore's mother got up, "And you still haven't changed your trampy look Ageha."

"Mother, you know this woman?" asked Mizore to her own mother. Kurumu asked the same of her mother.

However, the two ignored their children and walked up to each other.

"How is your husband?"

"He is well, still going after men I see?"

"Clients Tsurara. They are clients."

"Sure," a hint of sarcasm while looking over the other's shoulder before looking back at her. It was then that Nekonome walked into the room, and the mothers and her locked eyes.

"Shizuka!" both mothers said in unison.

At first, Nekonome was a bit startled to see them, but then put on a smile.

"Gokigenou," she said, her tail and cat ears appearing.

While the mothers went over to her, everyone else just stared, confused as ever to what was going on. They didn't want to speak.

"You really did become a teacher here after all," said Kurumu's mother to Nekonome.

"I did," she said.

"Mind if you take us on a tour, show us what is hot and not?" said Mizore's mother.

"Gomen, girls. I've class to-"

It was then that the mothers grabbed each of Nekonome's arms and dragged her out the class with her squirming and screaming, "Noooo!"

"What do you mean fiancée, Kurumu?" asked Mizore, looking at Kurumu.

"My mother kept pestering me of my love life and I told her Tsukune was my fiancée," replied Kurumu.

"I told my mother that he was my boyfriend."

"You what?"

They both stared at each other for a second, then turned to Tsukune. This could mean trouble.

"I think I may have forgotten something," thought Moka to herself.

While she tried to remember, Kurumu and Mizore had grabbed Tsukune, pulling him off his chair and pulling him between them, shouting at each other who gets him.

XxXxXxXxX

It was dark, any light that made its way in was silenced and engulfed by darkness of the room. The headmaster on his chair, staring at the man with crimson eyes on the other side of his desk. The person had his legs crossed, and wore an Old Victorian gentleman wear, a long coat was set on the back of the chair.

"My pawn takes your queen," said the headmaster.

They were playing chess on the chess board on the table. Though no pieces were moved on the board, they were playing by mind and memory. The headmaster was playing White, and the person playing Black.

The man smiled. "Knight takes Pawn."

"Bishop takes knight. I got you in a corner Draken."

The smile turned to a grin, "Rook takes Pawn E4."

"Queen takes Pawn G7, check."

The person looked away from the board for a second and then to the headmaster, "I require something that currently resides on these grounds."

"Oh?" The headmaster asked looking up, his attention on him, but had his next move to play in his mind.

"A precaution if something unnecessary occurs."

"I'll get it. Powered or liquidated?"

The man's attention shifted back to the board, "Bishop takes Queen."

The headmaster looked down at the board again, his next move to play, "Ah, Bishop takes Bishop."

"I am safe for the moment. Rook moves to E1. Check."

The headmaster looked from the board to the man, who was now getting up, grabbing his coat.

"Liquidated if you will. And your mistake; taking my bishop."

The headmaster smiled and chuckled, "You've not lost your touch."

He put his coat on, "Neither have you. Think carefully now on the next move, because I'll have your ass handed to you in seven. Things are bound to get hotter, don't you agree?"

The headmaster chuckled again, "A good thing to have. I look forward to it."

"I've to see my Mei now. Mata." He then walked to the door and exited, grinning.

The headmaster looked at the last move that was played and then the moves that would've played after, when he would've been checkmated. Again he chuckled, indeed, things were bound to get hotter.

* * *

 **Things just get better and better, eh? See you in February! The most boring month of the year... Oh wait, the other months are boring too! xD**


	6. Parent's Day (part 2)

**Hi again, Part 2 is now here! And it seems the parents are being a little naughty! xD Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Tsukune sighed. He was sitting on a chair near a table in the cafeteria with Kurumu and her mother on one side of the table, and Mizore and her mother on the other. He was on the middle. He had never been with another girl's mother before, or two for that matter, other than his aunt when he visited his cousin, but that didn't count here. Staring down at his food and then looked at Moka, who was also with them, sitting near Kurumu's mother. At least she was there. He wondered how he got into this situation, sighing again before taking a bite of his food.

XxXxXxXxX

Earlier that day, the 2-1 class were having their PE, playing tennis. Parents of students watched them play, and chatted among themselves.

Moka and Tsukune were playing as opponents on one court, while the one next to them was Mizore and Kurumu, who were taking the game seriously. The victor will get Tsukune. Kurumu had 'accidently' smacked the ball straight into Mizore's face. Mizore in turn had hit the ball with her racket so hard into Kurumu's chest. Unfortunately, both were even in score. Yukari had not participated in this sport, and was inside the school, showing her parents the school.

Not too far away, sitting around a table. Ageha, Tsurara and Nekonome were having tea, watching some of the tennis games being played. Cookies on a plate in the middle of the table had been provided by Ageha.

Ageha had just finished a cookie in a ladylike fashion.

"Oh come on Ageha, don't act like a lady!" said Tsurara with a glare.

Ageha had a finger in her mouth, making a sucking sound as she pulled it out. "Because I am one Tsurara," she said elegantly. "So shut up."

"Onnanoko, onegai!" said Nekonome putting her one hand on her forehead.

Tsurara took a sip of her tea before looking at Ageha again. "Seems there is a problem with our daughters Ageha."

Ageha put a miniature smile, "Indeed, my daughter said that boy," she looked at the court of Tsukune playing with a pink haired girl. She could tell just by looking, that attraction between the two of them, what they felt for each other. She took a sip of tea before looking back at Tsurara and continued, "is her fiancé, and your daughter is his girlfriend."

"Maybe we could play with them? Ask him for lunch with us? Why not tease them with that?" Tsurara sniggered

Ageha's miniature smile broadened, "Your idea is "okay", but sure, it could be fun to see what their reactions would be."

Nekonome sighed, "Girls."

Ageha looked at her, "What? At least we aren't fighting for once Shizuka."

"I am with her," said Tsurara taking another sip.

After the final Tennis game ended, Tsurara and Ageha had told their daughters to ask Tsukune out for lunch. Ageha had also asked Moka to join them, unbeknownst to the others.

XxXxXxXxX

Looking down at his empty plate, soundless words escaped him. He was suddenly jolted, he looked at Tsurara.

"He's marrying my daughter Tsurara, why did you bring that up? Besides, he's _my_ daughter's fiancé which is more than what your daughter holds!" said Ageha aloud.

Tsukune moved his head to her. "Huh?" was the only word that ran through his mind at this point, with both eyebrows raised and eyes big, he was both surprised and shocked.

Mizore and Kurumu tried explaining the situation to their mothers, trying to stop this before it was too late, but they were the ones who were too late.

"So what? Bewitching runs in your family Ageha! Your daughter is the same!"

"Leave my daughter out of this you bitch!"

"I believe the Bitch is you!"

"Sore o tomete kudasai!" said Moka. She didn't like this at all, from what she recalled was Ageha inviting her, that she could get to know the parents of her friends better, but this was far from knowing.

This raised something for Ageha to ask, which she turned to her own daughter, "Kurumu, is she the threesome?" A poor joke to ask.

"Oh mom!" Kurumu shouted.

Tsurara scoffed, "Leave that girl out of our quarrel. Asking such a stupid question is so belittling of you. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Sore desu!" Ageha came up with her hand, her nails out and long, slicing through the table.  
Everyone fell backwards from the sudden attack. Tsurara had gotten away quickly, she knew that would happen eventually. Students that were in the cafeteria were looking at the scene taking place, not knowing what was happening.

Ageha got up from her seat, both claws out and wings, and her hand bag was around on the top of her chair, so she didn't have to worry about it. It was then that she lunged forward at average speed.

Tsurara called upon her ice, shielding herself from the blow, and then counted with her own. Throwing ice shards. Ageha dodged them, flying into the air above. Some students or parents had to dodge the shards that came in contact with them. Nekonome was just eating her fish when an ice shard pierced her fish.

She looked up at the fight, but then her stomach growled, and decided to eat before intervening. Normally she would intervene with her mouth full, but this was a day that the parents were here, and being on her best behaviour was also to be there.

Meanwhile, back at the fight. Tsurara shot out her ice shards with a hand forward, Ageha did her best to dodge them, there were but centimetres away from nicking her skin. She came down dodging to slash out her claws.

Tsurara had called up her shield again, being slashed to cubes. She retaliated, her whole hand had turned to a long ice sword and she slashed at ageha. In turn Ageha slashed right through it. Their fight took them a metre away from their table.

It was then that a sound of the cafeteria door opened, and a man in old Victorian gentlemen's clothes walked in. The fighting between Tsurara and Ageha paused. But Tsurara had punched Ageha in the gut while their eyes were averted.

Ageha recovered quickly and flew towards the man at fast speed, shouting, "Sensei!"

The man was taken aback, and even more so when she tightened on him, his head deep in her cleavage. But when his head moved, she let out a moan and fell to the ground.

He had one fang showing, "Still sensitive as ever A-chan. Haven't seen you in what? Nearly seven weeks?"

Ageha didn't respond.

The man did a half turn, looking around him. "But if you're here then…" He suddenly stopped and frowned before looking up towards the ceiling. And there was Tsurara above, now falling. The man simply watched her fall, and then took a few steps back at a certain point of her falling.

Tsurara did a flip before landed on the floor straight ice pieces suddenly covered a small radius around her, Ageha was covered in ice. And a lengthy thin piece of ice was rather close to the man's nose.

"Normally a gentleman catches a falling lady Sensei," she said to him.

"Ah," he said moving to the side, putting his index and middle fingers on the thin ice. "But I know you could take care of yourself Tsu-chan."

The ice suddenly melted. Ageha was free, and feeling rather cold getting up, she hit Tsurara on the head.

Tsukune looked at Moka, a question filled his mind, "Moka-san, your Oji was a teacher?"

Moka shook her head, she didn't know either. The same question was going around in her mind.

The man looked around, seeing the place in a mess. The floor cracked and broken, plates smashed, a broken table and fallen chairs, except one.

"Did you two really have to cause this?" he asked.

"It's not a party unless something gets broken," replied Ageha.

The man snorted and then let out a chuckle while moving his fingers through his hair, smiling. "Indeed my dear, unless it is something of yours."

It was then that he grabbed a breast from each woman. It was sudden, they were startled, but then let it go. He tried moving his hands away, but he couldn't control them. He tried turning his head, but then it turned in the other direction.

Sighing, "Fu-chan, stop it," he said lightly.

His head was turned to see a woman, short black thin hair, a dark long dress, with a diamond shape cut in the middle of her chest area, revealing her 32B bust a little. A doll in both her hands, moving the arms.

"Konnichi wa, Fu-chan. Nagai jikan."

"It has been Sensei," she said, still making him molest Ageha and Tsurara.

"I trust your husband is well?" asking while he felt up the womans' breast with each hand.

"He couldn't come today, had a meeting."

"Oh? It would've been nice for him to see the school again."

"Next year he'll come around."

It was then that Nekonome came up to them, "Konnichi wa, Sensei."

The man turned his head to her and smiled, "Ah, Miko-chan. Gomen, I didn't come to see you when I was here…" He felt his hands stop for a moment and his head twisted back to Fujiko and then he groped again. Groaning from the sudden twist of his neck, "Ita! … Hey!"

"I wasn't done talking," said Fujiko to him.

"Uh, you were."

"Not really," she moved her head slightly to the right to see Nekonome, "Gokigenou Shizuka."

"Hi," was Nekonome's response.

The man felt his hands be released, Fujiko had stopped her fun. And as he was going to pull his hands away, they were grabbed her Ageha and Tsurara, being placed back onto their breast.

Looking at them, "Girls."

They looked back at him, it wasn't nice that he wasn't squeezing or moving anymore, "Onegai."

"Iie!" he pulled his hands away from their grasp.

They then looked at Fujiko, not caring anymore. "Konnichi wa Fujiko," in unison.

"Gokigenou, Ageha, Tsurara."

"So, Sensei," said Ageha looking at the man, while Tsurara, Fujiko and Nekonome were starting a conversation on her being a teacher at the school. "Why are you here?"

With his thumb, he pointed at Moka, "I'm to see my Mei," then to Tsukune, "and that's her wimpy boyfriend."

"I thought as much," Ageha's senses for Tsukune and Moka were a lot more than just friends. Or they didn't know it yet and eventually will get together.

Ageha then got closer to the man, and grabbed his arm, enclosing it with both her arms, her breasts squeezing against him. Tsurara cut off her conversation and grabbed him by his arm too.

Fujiko laughed, "You two are the same as ever."

"Oh, yes, Fu-chan," said the man ignoring the two that grabbed him, "can you clean this mess up?"

Fujiko got out her wand, "Don't I always."

With a flick of her wand, the place was then cleaned up; the floor sparkled, the table repaired, the plates restored and in a pile on the table, and the chairs were up right again.

"You're coming with us Sensei," said Tsurara.

The man as he was being pulled away, he looked at Moka, "I'll be with you just noooow." He was pulled away abruptly, with Nekonome and Fujiko behind.

Confusion went through the four. They never knew of such a thing. It was then that Yukari entered the cafeteria, and went over to them.

"Has any of you seen my mother?" she asked.

XxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day, Fujiko, Tsurara and Ageha said goodbye to their children. And also to Draken as well. They were all standing outside the school, with the sun settling behind the mothers' backs.

"Sayonara mina," he said to them with a smile, then turned around looking at Moka who was also there, "Come." He then walked off.

"Ah," she bowed at the mothers, "sayonara," and then turned to run off.

The mothers walked off, starting their own conversation. They were going to take their talk to Ageha's place.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari walked off to their dorms, tired from such a long day. Yukari had heard the story that went on, but she knew already of Moka's Oji-san, her mother had told her during that day.

Tsukune on the other hand was to hit the baths. He too was tired, if this was the parent's day here with all of them, he wondered what it would've been like if His parents were here as well. Better yet, best not think on it.

* * *

 **Well, it ends. I cannot wait for next time, really! See ya!**


	7. Dinner For Two

**Hi! Long time no see? xD I hope you, the reader, enjoys this chapter as much as I did making it! ;)  
**

* * *

Tsukune walked back to his room with a towel over his neck, he had just come from the baths. And he was tired and wanted to sleep. When getting to his room, he switched the light on, it turn on, but then suddenly turned off.

"What the…?" He thought for a second, his light bulb had blown, but he didn`t care now, that could be solved in the morning. And the darkness would make him sleep faster.

He closed the door, locked it and made his way to his bed. He took off the towel and let it fall on the ground as he walked, then collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

She looked around. The place was big, much bigger than she thought. It had a bathroom, a bedroom, a lounge and a kitchen. Outer Moka knew about this. That day her Inner self took over her body, a mind switch. She remembered what her Oji-san asked.

"I want an evening alone with the Outer persona. Without interference from you, Mo-chan."

And here she was, sitting on a comfortable arm chair in the lounge, a tomato juice can in both her hands. She was a little nervous sitting there. She was in such a large dorm room that was further away from the actual dorms, and she was with her Oji for the second time alone.  
A delicious aroma escaped the kitchen and caught her nostrils, something was cooking. Something she had never smelt before.

"Gomen, I was busy that I hadn't cooked beforehand, this was all I could make," said a voice coming out the kitchen.

She looked to see her Oji-san, he had dressed from those Victorian clothes to casual wear when they got in his place. He now wore a red shirt with a black flower near the right shoulder, normal black pants and pink bunny slippers. He held two plates, one in each hand, he made his way to a small table that was made of smooth old oak, its three legs entwined like snakes. On the face of the table was a red cloth, two small plates with a decadent design of thorns and a red rose on the side, the cutlery glittered from the light. He set the plates on the table.

"That's okay, Oji-san," Moka said and got up to go to the chair he let out, and she sat down, she set her can of juice on the table. She looked down at her food French Ratatouille.

Her Oji-san came back with a wine glass and a wine bottle. He smiled as he stopped next to the table, setting down the glass and pouring wine into it, then set down the bottle on the table.

"Why this?" She had seen pictures of this dish before in several cook books.

"Because it's good," he replied sitting down, taking his glass in hand. "And healthy."

"I am normally pestered into eating healthy."

She saw him laugh before taking a sip.

"Please, eat."

She picked up the fork and took off a piece up with the fork and set it in her mouth. The very taste tickled her taste buds. It was delicious.

He smiled seeing her expression, "If you try another dish like this one, it'll be different to mine. Experimenting with food is fun." He began eating his meal after setting down his wine glass.

She took a few more bites, gulped and asked, "Where did you learn to cook?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I've had many years of practice burning my houses down. That and making a lot of charcoaled Ratatouille."

She let out a laugh, and he did in turn.

She was wanting to know why her other side hated him, the reason, "Why is my Inner self upset with you?" she asked.

He stopped abruptly and let go of his fork, landing on his plate, "I don't want to talk about why Mo-chan despises me A-" he paused, looking away for a few seconds, he inhaled closing his eyes and when he opened them exhaling, he looked back and put on a small smile. "Moka-san. Sorry about that."

That was the first time he called her name, sure he said "Mo-chan", but that was for her Inner side. Finally hearing her name thrilled her. Though his sudden outburst was quite peculiar, but she dismissed it.

"It's okay, but do you have to use my name that way Oji-san?"

"Indeed, I barely know you, besides, it will make things easier to call you both. One name for each of you."

"I can live with that."

He picked up his glass and drank a sip, then set it again to pick up his fork and ate.

"Why did you switch my mind with my Inner self?"

"Curious little flower you are?" he said letting out a laugh. "You see Moka-san, Mo-chan is trapped, imprisoned, confined in her own body. Two souls cannot live in one body, and when one is out, the other is trapped. And how long has she been trapped for do you wonder? Not able to talk to anyone?"

"She has been communicating with me for some time using the Rosary," she replied.

"That's only recent, no? No. Do you have any idea what it feels like? To be caged, be an observer within your own body and cannot do one minuscule thing, being there but not there. How long has she had to endure that? You knew that she was there, but not who she was. Sure you went under being different and bullied by humans, but Mo-chan had to watch and couldn't do anything. You've absolutely no idea what it's like."

Moka's face went low, she couldn't respond to something like that. When she came into the world, she had no idea of the other's existence except that she was the Real vampire. She couldn't imagine the thought of being trapped like that for nine years, almost a decade.

"I'm sorry if that came out too harsh, I guess I wanted her to be a normal girl again, for a day at least."

A smile made Moka's face, looking up to see her Oji-san, her Oji-san cared that much for her Inner self. A question came to her mind.

"Oji-san, you can hear what's been said between Ura and me. How can you? We use the Rosary as a medium for communication, no one else can hear Ura."

He smiled, "That's my secret."

XxXxXxXxX

They had finished their meal, but the conversation between them didn't end. Relaxing with a bowl of mint and chocolate ice-cream, Moka found a great deal with her Oji-san. And looking around this place of his again reminded herself of how small her dorm was. All the beautiful work on the floor and walls, the windows and the furniture.

"Your place is really nice," she said.

"Yeah. Though, when you hit third year, you'll get a dorm as big as this. Final year students get a little extra," he had refilled his wine glass, his second glass, and was enjoying the rich taste it gave; fine old age.

Taking a bite of her ice-cream from a spoon, the thought of a bigger dorm was nice.

"You were a teacher here?" Remembering that she found that out earlier today.

"Yes, I was. I made sure to send the monster students of this school to mingle in the human world after their third year, not to mention the highest subjects and jobs one can have. That was my contribution to the establishment of Youkai Academy. Which reminds me, have you thought about your future?"

"My future? As in future career? I've no idea."

"There're subjects and courses that the school offers for future jobs."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh? You don't?" He looked away for a second, frowning, "I guess it was shut down. Yes, it was."

"What was?"

"The courses. This school offered a programme that students during their three years can take, while doing their studying, they can take the extra mile and go into a field of interest. Instead of going through school and then have to study further, this school took those years and merged them into three. But I guess at some point that stopped, the teachers had to be let go no doubt from lack of funds. When the Monster Bank shut down."

"Monster Bank?" She never heard of it.

"It was before your time. The Monster Bank was, well, a huge bank were monsters could deposit their money to get interest, take out loans, basically much like the banks in the human world. Unfortunately, the chairperson was killed. And the bank shut down instead of being run by another person. His bank within the Human world also collapsed. His name was Doragon Adrastos, a mighty golden Dragon."

"Wow."

"When the bank shut down, funds were difficult. One of two options had to be taken, either increase the school fees by a lot, in which some Monsters will be unable to pay for them, because we also catered to lower class income. The second was to reduce staff to keep the school fees constant, and it will increase over the years to keep up with inflation. I guess the second option was taken."

"But couldn't there have been a third option? I mean, where staff didn't have to be cut and still keep school fees constant?"

"Quite a good idea, but no," he shook his head and closed his eyes briefly, "Do you have any idea just how much funding is needed for this school? The lodging, food for the students and teachers, teacher's salaries and the damage caused by students. There is a hell load of funding needed that excels the income by far."

"The expenditure is greater than the income, then it's a loss. Why would the bank cover a school that would bankrupt it?"

"Quite an excellent question to ask. The bank indeed covered the losses that could doom the school, and Adrastos stepped in with his wealth to turn that tide for monsters that pursue their dreams," he smiled, "and they in turn would pay for their own children one day, but also other fellow students. He contributed with money, much like we at the meeting of the establishment of Youkai Academy contributed."

The history was interesting, very interesting to find out things she didn't know. A question popped up in her head, something that now caught her attention, "Why did you leave being a teacher when you contributed to being one?"

"Moka-san," he took a sip of his wine, indeed, she was a curious little flower, but now she was stepping into territory she shouldn't, "I rather not go into it. Things happened."

"What things?" she saw his mood suddenly change.

"I said I rather not go into it." His eyes narrowed and his voice shaky and cold, "Please."

She nodded and then took another bite of her ice-cream, not speaking another word of it. He had changed rather suddenly within a heartbeat. It must've been unsettling and didn't want her to know. But there was something there, something that caught her attention, sparking her curiosity. She wanted to know badly, but she wasn't going to get it out of him, not yet at least.

XxXxXxXxX

The outside was cold and dark. She couldn't make sure what time it was. Her Inner self was asleep the whole day like normal. Beside her was her Oji-san. He was walking her back to her dorm, the girls' dorms.

For some reason, she felt safe and sound walking next to him in the darkness. The evening she had was like a fantasy, except real. It was unbelievably real. It had her happy.

Eventually they got to the girls' dorms, and they stood outside, a few metres away from the dorm door.

"Arigato Oji-san, the supper was delicious!" she said.

He smiled, "Come anytime you want Moka-san. My door will always be open to you."

She smiled back. She couldn't believe that her Oji-san was dangerous as her Inner self said, the man right in front of her was, in fact, the opposite. Turning after saying goodnight to him, she head towards the dorm door and went inside.

Draken watched her until she disappeared, he then got out a phone from his pocket, pushing a button for the screen to come on and swiping his finger across it, and he went to dial and pressed a button for speed dial. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the callee to pick up.

He turned his head to the boys' dorms, and the callee picked up.

"Konban wa," he said to the callee, scanning the windows of the dorms, "I want a change of plans…" he sighed at what the callee said, "Look, I'll explain later, okay?" He then stopped scanning and locked his eyes on a specific window. "Hai, Oyasumi." Sliding the phone down from his cheek he put on a grin, looking at the dorm window, the dorm that inhabited Aono Tsukune.

* * *

 **Well, what a way to end eh? xD I will see you, the reader, next time! Have a good day/night! ;)**


	8. It begins

**Hi! Another week! I hope you, the reader, enjoys, well, reading! ;)**

* * *

Tsukune looked at himself in the mirror the following morning, watching his dull reflection as he brushed. He felt tired, and not because of going to sleep late, he had slept for little more than eight hours.

He spat and rinsed to see himself again. Then he felt something, something weird and dark. He felt cold, the warmth escaping his body. And then he felt this antagonizing pang in his neck, he let out a moan while he pressed his hand on the side of his neck.

"Ana-ta wa yo-wai de-su…" these words ran in his head ever so darkly. He looked around if anyone was there, but it was only him. And then the cold and pain went away.

He shook his head, shrugging off this cold shiver and went to go put on his uniform.

XxXxXxXxX

"Centorea, slow down," said a man, he was rather tall, tanned down, slightly built. His dark green coloured eyes watching a woman in front of him, she had a lengthy claymore sheathed on her back and she was in a bit of a hurry, walking faster than his pace. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

The woman turned around, stopping. She was a foot shy of him, brown eyes and golden hair.  
"Iwaka, the sooner we find him, the sooner we leave," she responded.

"Yes, but attacking in broad day light in a school isn't really an option."

She looked away from him, flicking his hand away from hers. He sighed, he knew she didn't enjoy being here.

"Come on, this is the first time we are off together, so let us take some time to ourselves."

She looked back at him with a puffy face, "Fine."

He smirked, she always looked cute when she was mad. He took her hand to lead her somewhere else, somewhere to be alone and have something to eat.

And when passing a girl in pink hair, he asked where the Cafeteria was.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka got to her class, she was in a good mood. She entered her class 2-1, all the students were in their seats. She made her way past desk after desk, making it to her desk. She found Tsukune having his head buried in his arms that rested on his desk.

She sat down on her chair and lightly tapped Tsukune on his back. She saw him straighten, and turning his body ninety degrees to the right, and then his head with his arm resting over his chair.

"Yes Moka-san? Ohayo," he said.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kun. Something wrong? You look tired," she responded with a smile.

"Sort of, I don't know. I feel like I have had sleep, but then having no sleep."

"That's weird."

"Are you developing Diabetes?" they heard Yukari ask.

"Um, no…" Tsukune shook his head at Yukari.

"Have you been feeling extremely hungry or thirsty lately?"

"No." He was fine physically, all it was was sudden tiredness. Nothing it be worried about.

"Well, then it might not be then, but possibilities are there…"

It was then that the teacher came in, and the conversation was cut short. Tsukune turned to see the teacher, and try and give his best concentration.

XxXxXxXxX

"Arnoscula-san…" said a distant voice. "Arnoscula-san…" it got louder.

Ririko sensei looked upon a sleeping student, his head buried in his arms. She threw the book that was in her hand at him.

The student picked his head up, "Ita," he said rubbing the part that was hit by the book.

"Finally awake Arnoscula-san?" she asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you," he smiled.

"Would you want to sit detention?"

"I don't care one way or the other, that is up to you sen-sei." He picked up the book that landed on the floor next to his chair.

She narrowed her eyes, her mind made up. She then saw the book being thrown back at her. Not hard as to hurt her, but she caught it with ease. Her mind was definitely made up.

The student sat there, smirking to himself while Ririko wrote the lesson on the board.

XxXxXxXxX

When the bell rang for lunch time, Tsukune and his friends sat outside by a bench. It was then that he felt two sharp needle-like objects pierce the flesh of his neck. It was just Moka-san doing her usual, but this time it felt worse than before, like his neck was ablaze.

Moka parted her "kiss" from him with a "Chuuu" sound, having her fill.

"Ah, your blood is still the best Tsukune-kun!"

The last thing Tsukune saw was Kurumu starting an argument with Moka. Then total darkness filled his vision and that cold feeling came upon him. Had he gone blind? He moved his head left and right, and then something red appeared in front of his eyes, making him jump. Two pair of scarlet coloured eyes.

"Shi-ne…"

"Huh?" he thought and then the darkness faded and the scarlet eyes. He saw that the heated argument had just progressed.

"Something troubling you Tsukune-kun?" asked Mizore, who was under the table by his legs, having something to drink, a can of soda.

He got a bit of a fright, "Gomen?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Iie, iie, it's nothing…"

Mizore went back to drinking and staring at him. It scared the hell out of him.

He looked away to see Moka's Oji-san sitting by the fountain alone. He had no idea whether to go up to him and ask to join and chat or not. From what he heard from accidental eavesdropping in talks between classmates, the Oji-san wasn't getting along with any of the first years in the 1-3 class.

XxXxXxXxX

Draken sat on the ground, he was lying in such a way that his head was on the fountain circle wall. He was sitting detention at the end of the day. That made him smile, it was sure to amuse him being with that teacher along. He got out a blood bag from his green blazer, opening his mouth wide as if to bite an apple.

Then suddenly something landed beside his head, the 'thunk' noise got his attention. He did move his body or head, only his eyes to see a silver claymore. Then it was taken away, removed from the stone, a person hovering above him. He moved his eyes to the person in front of him, his eyebrows raised.

This person had golden hair, "Damn it, my aim was off. I ate too much..." she muttered to herself.

"Koniggiha," he said, still keeping his mouth wide, he had meant to say 'Konnichi wa'.

"Centorea," Iwaka said coming up to her. "What're you doing?"

"I'm about to kill this guy, duh."

And so a heated argument started between these two, while the man just ignored their quarrel and bit into the bag of crimson.

And when he was finished, he got up. This was when the woman turned to him, cutting the argument short.

"Where're you going?" she asked angrily holding the claymore at him.

"Oh no, please continue, I just need to go somewhere quick," he responded. He didn't want to be dragged into this couple's quarrel, and wanted to get out as fast as possible.

The words sank in, "Okay," she said and turned to continue the argument. It only took three seconds that she turned to him again while shouting "Hey!" but it seems that he was already far away, running with god's speed.

She turned to Iwaka yet again, "Baka! You let him get away!"

"Centoria, we're in broad day light killing someone in front of students!"

She turned around not wanting to hear it, and her body expanded and morphed, stretching and tearing the fabric of her clothes. Her bust grew so big that the buttons were so close to coming off. Her lower body was of a horse. Four strong legs, a blond tail at her backside swaying.

* * *

Monster information:  
Centauress (female centaur):  
Known from Greek mythology, this monster has the head and arms of a human and the body and legs of a horse.

* * *

She lifted her two front legs into the air, tightly gripping the handle of her claymore, swinging it. She stomped her front legs on the ground and ran after her target.

Iwaka sighed closing his eyes, "Kuso," he cursed, then looked up and ran after her.

XxXxXxXxX

He ran through the doors of the school, wanting to escape. Passing students. He had a running head start, but the sound of stomping hooves gave the hint that she wasn't too far away.

"Why the hell did you run away?" she shouted.

He quickly turned a corner, he didn't look back, but knew she was gaining on him.

"Why the hell would I want to be dragged into your problems? All that'll happen is that I'll die!" he responded loudly.

"That is the best thing out of it!"

He ran up the flight of stairs. Then hopped onto the rails, quickly grabbed the rails above and flipped himself up, not knowing that the centauress had swung her sword. Taking one of his feet off clean off.

While she raced up the stairs, he hopped over the rails and ran… No, hopped his way with difficulty. It was uneven, one leg shorter than the other, making it difficult to run fast, but he continued to hobble along, leaving drips and splodges of blood behind.

Centoria slowed to be next to him, giving him a weird look. He just looked back at her, eyebrows half raised.

"Don't stop, please continue."

It was then that she swiped her claymore at him. He unfortunately tripped from imbalance, and rolled into an empty classroom, missing the claymore's sharp edge. Centorea turned immediately turned around and ran into that classroom.

He looked up, knowing that she would come in, but she was only half in, her other half was stuck in the doorway.

The bleeding of his cut-off foot stopped, and he just looked at her. He used a desk near him to get up and keep him balanced.

"You're stuck aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No! Don't look at me like that!" she shouted.

"But you are my dear…" he hobbled along towards her, "need some help?"

"No!"

She then felt something creep inside her, something getting into her head. Something changed about him, this dark aura revolving around him, emanating from him. He came closer and closer.

"I despise people interrupting my lunch, mind if I have a taste from you?"

She wanted to respond, but her mouth was left open, speechless. When he was close enough, she jabbed her claymore into his stomach, wanting to keep him at bay. She felt that darkness vanish almost instantly.

"I don't want you to!"

At first, he had stopped from being stabbed with a lethal weapon, but he was rather famished. And walked forward, letting the sword deepen itself into him. Causing blood to stain his white buttoned shirt. Groaning a little with each 'step' he took.

Centorea stiffened from what she saw, the darkness creeped in again. She couldn't move her body, couldn't speak. And he grabbed her neck with one hand, and showed his sharp fangs. He buried them deep within the flesh of her neck. Drawing a much craved red substance.  
Finally after a few gulps, he withdrew. Letting go of her, the claymore slid out.

Madness, utter madness she thought looking down, his foot was back, without the shoe.

"Centorea!" she heard a shout, Iwaka was close by.

Iwaka came from behind, knowing it was her. She was the one stuck in a door frame.

"You got yourself stuck?" he asked from behind.

"Shut up!" she growled, wanting to turn around and beat him with the claymore.

Draken turned his body slightly to see him, "That's exactly what I asked her."

Iwaka raised an eyebrow, "I guess you shouldn't've eaten so much at the cafeteria."

"Hey! I'm not fat Iwaka! My body's just built this way, okay!"

"I've an idea to get you out of this," he said.

"And what's that?" Centoria turned to him, seeing him come closer.

"My apologies," and then he kicked her straight in the stomach.

She flew backwards, forcing Iwaka back with her. They slammed into the wall together.

Iwaka pushed her off him, finding her unconscious. She was fine though, not too badly hurt. He looked at the man leaning against the desk now.

"Now it's just you," he smirked.

"You won't find me That easy, Draken."

"Ah, then I hope you do give me a hard time."

"I'll try my best, is outside better? I don't want to destroy this place with my form."

"Well then, follow me."

He got up from the desk and ran towards the window, jumping through head first with arms in front to protect him, shattering the glass. Iwaka followed behind. And immediately transformed.

The man did a roll when hitting the ground, then looked up, seeing something huge coming down, something as big as the schools height. A shiver was felt coming from the ground when Iwaka's monster form crashed down, a Rock Troll. He looked down at the man between his rocky feet.

* * *

\- Monster note:  
Rock trolls:  
Rock trolls are monsters with a stony hide which closely resemble normal trolls, except they are dirtier and bigger. They are slow due to their crusty hide, but can still do massive damage. Its stony hide can regenerate instantly when wounded.  
Weaknesses are: the eyes and nether regions.

* * *

He got up straight, both eyebrows raised and eyes wide. He was only as tall as the Rock Troll's ankles!

"Well… You did say you won't be easy," he said. "Could I get a ten second head start?" And then he turned and ran for his life, again.

XxXxXxXxX

That quake was felt beneath them. The benches and tables rattled. And so did Kurumu's bosom. It had stopped the argument she was having with Moka. A clear indication that something big was to come.

And then it was felt again, and again. Off in the distance, a giant Rock Troll was seen. A rocky and stony hide, bulging rocky arms and legs. Smashing down its fist to the ground, causing the earth to part and spit.

The Rosary glowed.

"Omote," said Inner Moka. "What's happening? My sleep is being disturbed!"

"I've no idea Ura-san…"

"Then have a look, see what's going on! Use That if you have to."

What Inner Moka was talking about was a technique she taught her, though difficult to be sure and had to explain it over and over, and Outer Moka had mastered it in time. It was one of the only times she came out for. Outer Moka blinked her eyes, and her pupils dilated, having a slight reddish mix with the emerald green eye colour she had. Her vision magnified, becoming a pair of binoculars. She could see her Oji-san running away from the Rock Troll for dear life.

When the Troll smashed down, her Oji-san had jumped into the air, vanished and when the fist smashed down, he was on top the hand, jumping off to run through the Troll's legs to get away, but he was running in a certain radius, keeping the Rock Troll from any student.  
Outer Moka returned her vision to normal. She put her hand on her head, a headache she felt coming on. But she couldn't worry about that now. She made her way to Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun, can you remove my rosary?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Why Moka-san?"

"Please Tsukune-kun."

Mizore had gotten out of her "hiding" place and stood next to Kurumu.

"Would you like to go up against that Rock Troll?" she asked Kurumu.

Kurumu rolled her eyes, "No Mizore, I don't want to, but Moka can."

"Yeah, she can get squished and we'll all be happy."

Meanwhile, got to Tsukune and Moka. He couldn't argue with her, she was begging him.

"Okay…" he said, not sure to why, but if it meant Inner Moka to stop that Troll from causing havoc, so be it. He put his hand on the Rosary, pulling it off the choker like butter.

XxXxXxXxX

The Rock Troll smashed down, turning, flicking his hand around, wanting to get him. And he was eventually getting catching up to Draken, who was getting slower.

He did a flip in the air, but got hit straight in the back by the back of the rocky hand. He landed on the ground with a thud, his blazer and shirt at the back shredded, and bleeding.  
He flipped himself over, seeing above that the Rock Troll was going to squish him with a clenched fist. Until he saw the Troll suddenly lose balance, his one knee buckled. Then its other knee buckled, making it fall on its back.

Inner Moka appear in front of her Oji.

"Glad you could join Mo-chan," he said getting up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I hate having my sleep interrupted."

The Troll got up.

He smirked at her, "Well, then, Let's bring him down." He looked up to see a fist heading towards them.

Lifting both his hands up, the full force of the attack was a lot stronger than he thought. With a groan, feeling the weight pushing down. "I got this Mo-chan, go kick his face!"

Moka, who had gotten out the way in time, now was jumping onto the arm and racing up it. She ran and ran, her only way up, until she got high enough to jump. She headed straight for the Troll's face. She quickly turned, letting her foot out. Seeing the face being brought forward, due to his arm pushed down. It squished her Oji?

The pressure was agonizing, he was trying to keep the hand from squishing him. He felt his knees and arms giving in, his hands bleeding and his feet losing footing. And all in a moment, the hand came crashing down to the ground. And a black cloud emitted, spreading with the dust and earth.

Moka kicked the Troll's face, it staggered back, its hand heading towards her, but she grabbed the hand and threw it away. The force made the Troll turn around to land on all fours.

She landed on the ground. A black cloud formed next to her, and her Oji emerged.

"Too close for comfort," he said stretching his back, making a cracking sound. "Change of play, let's just knock it out cold in one hit."

"And how'll that work?" she asked turning her head at him.

He looked at her, a grin formed, "Kick him in the crotch Mo-chan. It only gets hard when erect."

She looked away rolling her eyes, "There's no way I am kicking him in the balls Oji!"

"Boulders Mo-chan, boulders."

"Whatever!"

"It's true Mo-chan, where do you see the sack and testis on a Rock Troll?"

"Oji! I don't want to talk about crotches here!"

"It's one in this case."

"That's far too many. I haven't seen one yet, nor do I want to!"

The Troll was up, heading towards them while they had bickered. Her Oji then quickly moved behind her, then grabbed her waist with both hands.

"Then you'll witness one at first hand."

Then he threw her towards the Troll.

The throw wasn't that forceful, just enough to get her close enough, and the Troll punched out at her, she grabbed onto it, using her body and strength to use the hand come down, hitting its mark in its crotch. She let herself fall, and the Troll went down too. She landed on the ground, then vanished.

She appeared by the spot her Oji had thrown her, and saw she that he was walking away.

"Anata wa Oji no doko tsumori wa arimasen."

He turned, "And why is that?"

"I want to know something you did, I tasted something else in Tsukune's blood," she said narrowing her gaze. She could taste whatever her other self had eaten at the time when she was out.

"Ah, so you finally bite him then? Should I break out the red bean rice?"

"Urusai! You gave him your blood didn't you?" she shouted. She could tell the difference, it was hidden away from her outer self, but she could.

She saw him smirk, "And what if I did Mo-chan?"

She felt something creep inside her.

"I don't want you near him, do you understand me?" she was stern.

"Bakkin," they heard the bell. "Well, that's my time, got classes to finish to then look forward to detention. What fun that'll bring!"

She watched him walk off, she knew that darkness filling inside her, that feeling of it creeping and forcing itself in. She hadn't felt something like this since That day. She shook off this shiver and made her way to Tsukune so he could seal her, and she could go back to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that ended, looking forward to next time! Byee! ;)**


	9. Who Do You Trust?

**Hi! I have to say I was glad to get this chapter out, since this is another I enjoyed writing! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, leaving empty tears behind, the images blazed in her mind of what happened moments ago. What she had seen was beyond anything. It felt so cold and so dark. She was running away from that, but that darkness was chasing her.

She was grabbed by the arm, "Mo-chan! Teishi! Mate!" she tried pushing herself away, trying to get out that grip, but she couldn't. The person then embraced her, tight.

"Please, stop…" he whispered in her ear.

She felt warmth from that, then the embrace lightened and she could see his face. His crimson eyes showed fear and sadness. She wondered why, to her he looked like he enjoyed what he did back there.

He whipped the tears off her cheeks, his fingers shaky, "Watashi wa anata o tsuyoku suru deshou. Hijō ni tsuyoi desu. Dakara tsuyoi! Watashi wa anata no koto o yakusoku shimasu!"

XxXxXxXxX

She stood there, waiting for the door to open after knocking it twice the following day after school. Feeling the breeze on under her dress, she had taken to wear her ordinary after-school-hours clothes.

The door opened, her Oji-san wearing nothing more than a pair of pants, half naked as it were.

"Ah, Moka-san, you came," he said with a smile.

Moka looked away, a little embarrassed. Sure she had seen Tsukune without his shirt the year before, but this was a fully grown man, even if this man was her family. She had gotten a glimpse of something on his left breast, but it was just a blur, and she wasn't going to find out if that meant looking at him.

Her Oji-san turned around knowing what was wrong, he chuckled lightly, "Close the door on your way in."

Moka entered his place and closed the door behind her. She wanted to be here for the evening, after all, she was the one who asked him at school that very morning.

 _Flash back_

"Ohayo Oji-san."

"Ohayo Moka-san. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to… er, come over after school if that's okay?"

With a smile, "Sure, I did say anytime."

 _End of flash back_

She got to the living room, he come out his bedroom while buttoning up a buttoned shirt. She couldn't see anything beyond him in his room, perhaps he liked keeping his windows closed with curtains to block the light out.

"What would you like?" he asked as he went into his kitchen. "I have juices, milk, tea, sadly I can't offer wine." She heard him laugh.

She made a small snigger as she sat down on the arm chair. "I'll have a tomato juice please."

He came out the kitchen with a tomato juice can. And sat across her on the other arm chair, giving her the can before crossing his legs.

"So, what did you want to come here for?" he asked with a smile.

"I've been having these dreams."

"Yume? What type of dreams?"

"I don't know, but you're in it."

He frowned, "I'm flattered Moka-san, but I'm not…"

"Iie iie, it's not like that!" she interrupted him blushing a little. "It's just before I was sealed I think."

He thought for a bit, "… That'll probably be when I was with Mo-chan when she was young. When I looked after her. After…" he looked away, drifting off.

"After?"

He looked back at her immediately, "Nothing, you've nothing to worry about." A small smile appeared, "would you like something to eat?"

"Um… no, I'm fine, really," her stomach growled, the mentioning of food set it off.

"But a part of you isn't," he got up. "What would you like? French, German or Japanese?"

"I'm not sure, gomen."

His smile broadened, "Chef's choice it is, I'll make a dish that is nice and sweet and very surprising." He went away to the kitchen.

Moka sat there, realizing she hadn't opened her drink. She immediately opened it and drank.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka made herself comfortable on the dining chair, she hadn't waited for a long time. He came out with two plates, one in each hand. He set down one in front of her, and to her surprise it was pancakes!

"Oji-san, pancakes for supper isn't good!" she complained.

"I did say it was a surprise, didn't I?" he said setting his plate on his side to go back into the kitchen.

"Yes, but it's not healthy!"

He came back with a fork and knife for each of them. He sat down and handed a fork and knife to her raising an eyebrow, "Pestering yourself are you now?"

She took the fork and knife. "No," she replied and started eating.

"It'll be our secret, hush hush," he smiled and winked.

She took a bite, it was delicious, puffy and sweet. She smiled, "Oshii."

"It better be," letting out a laugh and began eating too.

"Could you tell me more," she took another bite, chewed and swallowed, "what was it like looking after my inner self?"

"She was, how do I put it…? A stubborn child," he laughed. "Another thing, and she won't admit it now, but she was quite clingy, especially when it came to me. Always going where I went, never giving me peace the blasted child!"

Moka laughed, the stubborn part was true, but knowing something else was nice.

They chatted until they were done eating, and Moka found out a lot more about her other self, the funny moments, and the happy and fun moments of the childhood her other self had. The only thing that bothered Moka now was why, just why her other side dismissed him, hated him, despised him despite all the times he was there.

XxXxXxXxX

Her Oji-san cleared the table, and took them into the kitchen. And while her Oji-san was in the kitchen, she heard a noise of wind and a banging of a window, then a shadow upon her, and a noise of something being set on wood quickly. She turned her body and head to see what it was. The bedroom of her Oji-san was lit, and whatever it was inside was gone.

"How did that happen?" she thought getting up, and walked to the room door. Inside this bedroom was a queen size bed with a red silk duvet and white pillows. A bedside table, a cupboard, and a small draw cupboard. The window that was open, made the curtain sway.

It was grand this bedroom, but what really caught her eye was on the bedside table, a small glass vial with a rubber casing, sealing away a yellow substance from getting out. She went over and touched it. And she felt something, a strong burning sensation.

"Moka-san," she heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see her Oji-san standing there in the door way with a wine glass filled with a purple substance. She felt like he would tell her to leave, she had just invaded his room, and it would look like she was snooping around.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked.

"Dessert?" she thought, they just had pancakes and now dessert? "No, I really think I should be going," she had been there for over an hour and a half and needed to get back to her dorm.

She got to the door way but he stopped her by getting in her way. She looked up at him hanging above her.

"Would you like me to escort you?" he asked, even though there was still some light out left.

"No, really, I'll be fine Oji-san." Even if this was a nice gesture, she couldn't accept it, he had done enough.

With an "okay" he got out her way and they walked to the front door, he opened the door and she got out.

"Mate Moka-san."

She turned and smiled, "Hai?"

"Um, thanks for yesterday, letting Mo-chan out to help me."

"I was happy to help, Oji-san."

"And are you sure you don't want me to escort you princess?"

"Hai," Princess? She laughed at that, then turned again and walked away, while he closed the door behind her.

XxXxXxXxX

Half way to the dorms.

"I had told you to be careful around him," said inner Moka.

Moka looked down, seeing the rosary glowing red.

"Ura, when did you?"

"I felt something bad from whatever you touched, and I don't want to know what it was. And I also felt him after that. Just stay away from him, do you hear me?"

"I don't believe you."

"Nani Omote? What do you mean?" That was sudden.

"I said I don't believe Oji-san is dangerous. He's kind, sincere and nice."

"Omote! Believe me when I say this, he's not to be trusted! You don't know him like I do!" there was anger in her tone.

"And what of you Ura? I don't know what happened, or why you hate him, but I know he's a good person, and he's our family, how can you do that?" Her tone was a bit shaky.

She saw the rosary glow vanished. As much as she didn't like speaking up to people this way, this time she had to, even if it was her scary side. It was a good thing Ura stopped before the conversation got out of hand.

Inner Moka however watched her, even with the rosary glow not being there, keeping her bickers to herself. Her other side had become so blind. So blind. Outer Moka wasn't ever like this. Her Oji had done this, manipulating her by making her take interest in him and now be used as a pawn, a puppet with him pulling the strings. And she wasn't going to listen to reason either, and she bet not even Tsukune could convince her. One day she'll see it, and when that happens, it will be Outer Moka's fault, and not hers.

XxXxXxXxX

It punctured the surface, and a substance was sucked down a needle and rested in a tube. Draken sat on his bed, holding a syringe in his hand a quarter full of a yellow substance. He had drawn out a substance from another vial. After he got what he needed, he set the vial down on the side table next to the vial containing yellow, then moved it in circular motion and then flicked it with his finger, making sure it mixed slightly and that there were no air bubbles. Then picked up a casing next to his wine glass and sheathed it on the needle, to make sure it wasn't damaged in any way.

He fully opened the side table draw that was half open, and set the syringe next to a nine millimeter Caliber standard gun. Then the vials, and then closed the draw to pick up his glass. As he gulped down a sip he heard the phone ring. He got up to grab his phone that was on the draw cupboard. He swiped his one finger across the screen, then looked at the time before putting it by his ear.

"Konban wa," he said. "Thanks for sending… You didn't? Thanks no less…" he went over to the window, to bend down and put his elbows down on the sill. He watched the last speck of sun go down, waiting for the darkness of night to come. "Oh? You don't say, that sounds fun…" a grin formed on his face, he picked up his one arm with the glass to his mouth and drained the contents. "I can't wait, I'll have my fingers crossed." And then the caller hung up.

* * *

 **Well, what a way to end this chapter eh? xD I cannot wait for next time! See ya! :3**


	10. They Are Lurking Among Us

**Hi! Nice day for another chapter I say... or not? Anyway, it's here! Enjoy yourself, but beware the water! ;)**

* * *

Tsukune found himself unable to sleep the following night. He just lay there in his dark room, the amount of time passed was unknown. He rolled to his sides, put the pillow on this head, he was just so restless.

When suddenly his neck started to hurt. He let out a light moan and put his hand on his neck.

"Shi-ne…" he heard a faint voice say.

He sat up, inspecting his room, when suddenly a pair of crimson eyes appeared in front of him.

Tsukune suddenly opened his eyes, looking towards the ceiling in his room, feeling his neck pang. He sat up and looked around. The time was unsure, but light wasn't shining out his window indicated it was probably four or five. He inhaled and exhaled quickly a number of times, and then slower breathes to calm down. He was the only living soul in the room. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He gulped and fell back, his head hitting the pillow.

And closed his eyes to go back into a deep sleep again.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune sat in his classroom for morning session several hours later. Watching Nekonome give her lesson on the board about an Ahuizotl. He suddenly heard something at the front right side of the class. He saw what it was, and two students were gossiping. It was strange, extremely strange, he could hear them. And despite not wanting to eavesdrop on them he couldn't turn this off. He could also hear the breath or murmur from everyone else in the class, but the most clear were those two, to him they were being the "loudest".

"I heard there'll be more students today," said one.  
"You serious?"  
"Yeah, weird."  
"I wonder if they'll all be girls."  
"Nah, don't kid yourself dude, they might just be boys…"

It was then that their conversation was cut short when a person wearing the Youkai academy uniform came in. He was skinny and pale, and had long arms and legs, short green hair and white coloured eyes.

"Ohayo, Nekonome-sensei," he said with a small smile.

Nekonome stopped writing on the board and looked at him. "Ah, you're the new student, please introduce yourself."

"See, told ya," Tsukune heard the student say to the other.

"Hai," He then turned and looked at the class. "Ohayo, Gho Busa desu. Hagimemashite."

Tsukune looked at the new student, and saw that he was looking straight at him then was told to sit on the teacher's chair, since there was no desk for him to sit at.

XxXxXxXxX

Draken sat in his class, with his elbow on the table and hand on his cheek. Listening to the lesson on old English literature. When a girl came into the class, causing all boys to look at her. She had long green hair and brown eyes, six foot two. She wore the Youkai academy uniform without the blazer, which gave better view to her package.

"New student? Introduce yourself and take a seat," said the teacher and got back to her writing on the board.

"Hai," she said and looked at the class, "Orochina Kyura desu! Hagimemashite!" she then walked passed desk after desk to get to the free one next to Draken.

She stopped by the desk and looked at him, "I hope we get along sweetheart," she said with a wink, then sat down.

He half smiled and looked at her by the corner of his eye. "I hope so darling," he said, then looked away.

XxXxXxXxX

When lunch time came, Tsukune sat on his usual bench with the others, except there number grew by one. Busa had joined them told by Nekonome since they had the largest group of friends.

"How come you're joining this late?" asked Yukari.

Busa looked at her taking a bite of his lunch, sirloin pork pieces with white rice. He gulped it down and answered, "Had trouble coming over, I live elsewhere."

"Oh? Where?"

"Japan."

Yukari frowned, not getting the answer.

"That's Sirloin pork right?" asked Kurumu.

"Why yes, I cook myself," Busa answered looking at her. "The sauce is good with pork."

"And that is?" Looking at his food, the sauce was a mild green.

"Apple sauce. Trying it out, it's English."

"I think it would be better if you use soy sauce, brown sugar, minced ginger and garlic, sesame oil, sweet rice wine and cornstarch. That would make a better sauce."

Mizore, Yukari and Moka looked at her with raised eyebrows, surprised. Yukari and Mizore thought that nothing but sex and baking was in her mind.

"Yes, that would make a nice Teriyaki sauce, good one. Also add sesame seeds and that would make it slightly better, wouldn't you agree?"

While Busa and Kurumu struck a conversation about food, Tsukune looked ahead to see the other new student hanging around Moka's Oji-san. The girl was holding onto him while he gave her the grand tour of the school. Tsukune's stomach growled when the conversation of food slithered into his ear. He then started eating and started a conversation with Moka.

XxXxXxXxX

Orochina looked at the school from where she was standing, marveling at her surroundings. She had asked her next door desk "buddy" to give her a tour of the place. Although the other boys of the class had asked to give it to her, she had declined them for Him.

"Hey, you know where a swimming pool is?" she asked turning around to look at him.

He looked away, "Why do you ask?" The swimming pool back then was just for physical education, but it may have been demolished? He wasn't sure.

"'Cause I want to swim, duh," she giggled putting her one hand through her long hair.

"If it's still in its rightful place, yeah, I know where it is."

XxXxXxXxX

They got to the swimming pool area, and he was rather amazed that they did up the place. The tiling, the work and a fence around the pool. There were students swimming, probably the swimming club practicing.

"It's nice," said Orochina walking over to the pool.

"Very…" he said in a low voice. "You really out did yourself Tenmei all this time."

It was then that the students started getting out the pool, grabbing their towels and uniforms and walked out the pool.

"Hey, you two," said one, "pool's closed."

He looked to the person, what does that mean? The sign outside said that the pool is open.

"Yeah, we'll get out soon, don't worry dude." He didn't know what was going on.

He watched everyone leave, like as if they were under an influence. Blindly leaving the area as if it didn't exist. He looked back at Orochina, who was stripping off her uniform.

"And why're you stripping?" he asked.

Orochina took off her blouse and skirt, exposing herself. "I want to swim." She took off her socks and shoes. And then she turned to him, in her white underwear. She had a C cup size, slim waist and thighs. She was quite attractive.

"Can you help me in?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "That's easy, you jump my dear. Make like a cannonball and jump."

"Yeah, but I want you to help."

He sighed and made his way to her, feeling a little uneasy getting near the water. He stood by the edge, watching his reflection from the still water. Then he turned to see Orochina right in front, she was so close to him.

He smiled, "Are you going to push me in? Or should I push you first," he finally figured it out, and knew what was going to happen, "sweetheart?"

She put her one hand on his chest and pushed him, and as he fell, he grabbed her hand and took her with him.

XxXxXxXxX

It was cold, it was painful and agonizing. Electricity sizzled and cracked above his skin. He couldn't see where that woman was in the water, she had slapped him away and disappeared in this watery abyss. His vision blurry and darkened. But his senses were still there. He felt something moving towards him at a fast pace, and then something like sharp teeth punctured his skin on his forearms and thighs.

Now immobile and blood pouring out his body, warming the water around him. He felt that something was near his face.

Though he couldn't see, he mouthed the letters, "A-m-a."

And then his right shoulder punctured by teeth.

The water of the pool swirled in a small but violent whirlpool. And then something jumped out the water. Landing on the pile of clothes. And then tripped and fell onto the ground with her head.

Heads shot out the water with long bendable necks. It was green and slimy, big and scaly.

* * *

Monster information:  
Lernean Hydra:  
From Greek mythology, a serpent with nine heads. Each time a head was cut off, two heads sprout in place. One of the heads is immortal while the others are not. This giant serpent possess poisonous breath in addition to poisonous blood.

* * *

Orochina looked and saw a female getting up from the pile, groaning from pain, and put her hand on the back of her head. She had long light brown hair. Certain parts the Youkai uniform was torn, her forearms, thighs and shoulder.

"You turned into a woman?" asked the heads simultaneously.

Draken looked at her with her green eyes, "You forced me out of it. Besides, I like…" She had moved forward, but her foot got caught by the skirt and she tripped, falling right into the water.

With a ripple and then her head popping out the water, she quickly got out. Huffing and puffing. "Kuso!" she muttered, blushing with embarrassment. Then straightened up, turned and looked at the heads.

"I like a cat fight," she said with a smile.

The heads smiled simultaneously, then she jumped, flying high to kick one of the heads. The rest came for her, and she moved to the side, falling to kick one of the heads to gain height again. The heads came at her again, and she did a flip and dived down slashing her heads like knives.

The heads split and severed, but then reformed as two. Instead of nine, there were now eighteen. And two of them bit her arms, letting her hang in mid air. Groaning from pain she looked at the heads in front.

"Not bad," she said and pulled her left arm, ripping it from the teeth. Her arm came off, with blood gushing out. She was left hanging with one arm now, and she used her weight to shift, until she swung onto the head. Her severed arm regenerated, bone, muscle, vein, artery and flesh.

She smashed her fist into the eye rapidly until it opened its mouth. Her arm was badly wounded, but she didn't care and jumped for the other heads as they came for her. She kicked one head and slashed another, and jumped onto three heads as steps. Then she was caught in the mouth of another.

With her fisted hands, she rammed them upwards, through the top part of the mouth, breaking the top half of the head. She got out and did a summersault, landing near the fence, next to an intercom. She smirked, feeling proud that she got out. Then without warning, a loud sound of a repeated bell came from the intercom, indicating it was the end of lunch, almost bursting her eardrums.

She screamed with fright from the sound coming from the intercom. The heads laughed simultaneously at her. She shook her head and looked at the heads.

"Mind if we finish this dear?" rubbing her ear.

"Then what're you wanting for? Come at me," the heads responded.

With a smile she ran, but as she got near the pool, she was blasted with a green cloud. She held her nose and waved some of the cloud away.

"My godd, donn't yu evr brosh yur teth?" she asked muffled.

"Would you like to brush all this teeth then?" the heads smiled, showing their sharp long pointy teeth.

"No thnks…"

Heads came at her, and she jumped for it, kicking and hitting the heads. And after a kick, she landed near the pool's edge. She got to her knees, coughing up blood. This poison that coursed through her veins was destroying her. In the pool she was injected with a lot of poison, but this cloud was worsening it. This had to end now.

She got up, waited for the heads to get near, and then slashed at them, dodging them until grabbing one in an embrace.

"It's been fun honey, but I'm starting to feel sick. Maybe next time we continue, hey?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"Sure girl," said the heads.

And she pulled with all her might, pulling the entire body out the water, then swung the body and let go, the Lernean Hydra flew off into the sky. God-knows-where, she didn't care.

She put a hand in front of her mouth, once again coughing up blood. Kuso! She had better gotten out of here before this poison killed her.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune and his friends had made their way back to their class. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were ahead of Tsukune and Moka, and they had entered the class first.

A loud crack was heard, an unheard of crack, coming from Tsukune's neck. He immediately held it where the pain was coming from. Groaning, he went down on his knees.

Moka stopped immediately, "Tsukune! What's wrong?" Worry filled her.

Tsukune looked at her, feeling like he was being choked and his neck was extremely dry. "Nothing," he crocked.

She saw it, only for a split second, his eyes flashed red, but then thought that could just have been her imagination. "You can go to the infirmary Tsukune, I can tell the teacher."

"No, no, Moka-san, I'm fine, really," he didn't want her to worry. And he got up, "See," he said weakly.

Moka got up, "Okay," still a little worried. "I'll just go into class, and please just go to the infirmary Tsukune-kun. Even if it's nothing."

"Hai," and he watched her walk off. He still felt that dryness, this unquenchable and unsated thirst. He put his hand out from his neck and shock filled him. Smudged blood was on his palm. He quickly wiped it off on his pants and made sure there wasn't any on his neck. Just what was going on with him? Why was this happening it him?

XxXxXxXxX

She took a step, and then slowly another, sliding along what she felt was a wall in an alleyway. Her vision was gone, and it was getting harder to move. Blood was coming out her eyes and her wounds were pouring blood, soaking her bit by bit.

She finally stopped, her legs shaking, feeling that she may give way any moment. She let out a chuckle, her body was giving out. So this was how she was going to die? All alone in an alleyway? She started sliding down the wall, her butt hitting the ground. And she chuckled loudly.

"I haven't seen you as a woman in a long time," she heard a familiar voice say.

She grinned, "Ten-mei… O-re-ra…" and then she stopped, nothing but air escaping her mouth and being sucked in lightly. She was unconscious from lack of blood.

He grabbed her by the rubs, hoisted her up and rested her over his shoulder. Then he walked off, leaving the alley after seeing two pairs of eyes, one blue and the white, watching him walk off.

"Well, Orochina did her job, he's out… or she's out," said one pair of eyes to the other. "You found that human?"

"Yeah, sniffed him out as soon as I got into the class."

* * *

 **I have to say I particularly enjoy making cliff-hangers, don't you? Ah well, sure some may think that mine are pretty much down right predictable, but later, rather than sooner unfortunately, it will mind-blow them! (shhhh! Don't tell them that ;)) Have a nice day or night further! See ya next weekend! :)**


	11. Unknown Change

**You must be parched, come have a drink. Sit down with a glass of ice-cold water and enjoy reading. ;)**

* * *

Gulp, gulp, gulp. Tsukune wiped his mouth after taking a bottle of cold water away from his mouth, letting out some vapour, and setting the bottle down. God, no matter how much he consumed, his throat felt so parched, and need liquid.

He looked at the bottle in his hand.

Just why was this happening to him? What did he ever do to deserve this?

He felt the inside of his neck swell up, and quickly put the bottle head in his mouth and swallowed the remaining water in two big gulps.

He stepped out from the darkness in his pyjamas. It was late at night, and he didn't want anyone to see him, and he felt like something was watching him. He walked over to a vending machine close by, took out a few Yen coins and inserted them into the slot. He heard a clink sound and bent down to take his order.

'Crunch! Snap! Crunch!'

He looked around, hearing these sounds and saw nothing but darkness. To him it sounded loud, like his hearing was going haywire again.

'Crunch! Snap! Crunch!'

He heard the sounds again, he decided to follow them. He walked in the direction, opening the bottle, sipping as he walked, and he slowly faded into the dark pitch of night.

"Ana-ta wa shi-ni-ma-su..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Gomen nasai," said a man with light brown hair, his sorrowed eyes gazing upon a shadowed figure with red eyes, who sat on a chair.

"I can say the same for you," replied the red-eyed man.

The light brown hair man looked down to the bundle in his hands, briefly looking at a baby staring back at him, before watching the man again.

The red-eyed man got up, showing his black hair in the light, there was deep sadness in his exhausted eyes. "Oyasumi nasai," he gulped and exhaled a breath, "See you in the morning…"

"Hai…" He could tell just by looking at his face. Everything was just too fast, too fast and unexpected for him. Heard too much and seen too much for him to even bear. An inevitable and unfortunate fate that couldn't be changed.

And with that, the man left.

The man now almost alone in this room with paintings, antiques and oak furniture, looked down at the bundle. The baby still starred at him. He pulled the bundle away so he could properly see her.

"You're Moka huh?" he asked the baby. At first he smiled, but then it quickly vanished. He sighed looking away, but then looked back. "Hey, stop staring at me…" he said to the baby, but the baby still starred at him.

Finally giving in, he laughed and put on a ghost smile. "I think I'll call you Mo-chan from now on, how does that sound?" He paused, the baby would reply, it hadn't the capability nor the teeth to do that yet. "Speaking to a baby, asking it a question, what're you thinking idiot?" he asked himself, rolling his eyes.

The baby still continued to stare at him.

He laughed again and he put on a real smile, "I guess your stubbornness you got from her, eh Mo-chan."

XxXxXxXxX

"Ana-ta wa shi-ni-ma-su…"

Tsukune woke up suddenly, his neck feeling ablaze. He scrapped at his neck, hastily getting out the bed and to his on-suite bathroom. Turning the cold tap on, he put out his free hand so the water filled his palm, and endlessly dripped and ripped down. He sucked in the water like a vacuum.

He drank, and drank, and drank. His unquenchable thirst finally sated after many gulps. He let go of his neck, looking at himself in the mirror. Just why was this happening? He wiped his mouth. What did he do to deserve this? He looked down at the running river, and instead of pure clean see-through water, it was red, like blood. He pulled his hand away and turned the valve. He looked himself in the mirror again and saw a flash of red eyes, his eyes.

He blinked and shook his head, and saw whatever that was, was gone. And looking at his hand, no red was seen, just glistening water that slid and dripped down to the bathroom floor.

XxXxXxXxX

He got dressed, eat, brushed and got out his dorm room. This thirst started the day before, like a progression of his neck paining. Symptoms of neck pain, dry throat, thirst was now here, just what was next? This he wondered upon while walk through the forest, before coming to the graveyard alone the way.

He stopped, something caught his attention. A grave not too far from him, had a pile of gravel on the side. He made his way over, investigating it. Finding that this grave was dug up, whatever contents were missing, and the only thing left behind was a banana.

"A banana?" he thought, frowning. "Who would leave this behind? And why dig up a grave, steal whatever was there and leave a banana?" This just had to be a bad joke or a prank.

"Tsukune-kun! Ohayo." he heard.

Turning he saw Moka and everyone else, they were walking up to him. He said "Good morning" to them.

"Wow, who did this?" asked Mizore, puzzled, when seeing the inside of the dug up grave.

"No idea, a prank I guess," Tsukune replied.

"Setting that aside, the interview is today, with what happened yesterday."

Yesterday it seemed, a soccer game was being played, and what interrupted this was a giant Lernean Hydra falling down from above. And the goalie on the opposite team had stopped the ball, the Lernean Hydra fell on top of him. The ball however had dropped out and rolled passed the line. Instead the crowd screaming in horror, they cheered to the fact that there was a goal. But after that, it seems that no matter what, the spectators couldn't remember anything, like they were under a spell.

"I'll go then…" said Mizore softly.

"Um, I think I can handle it," said Moka. "Really." Her motive to going was for the boy's sake. Mizore would just stare the boy to death, and Kurumu would increase his heart rate to have a nose bleed and fall unconscious, resulting in nothing from both. No, she would do well, and was quite confident her cuteness will get by.

"I think you can, better you doing the work instead," Kurumu smirked.

"Just be sure to ask sensei first," said Tsukune to Moka. "I think I'll make my article about that. 'Strange Occurrence' it can be called."

"Sounds interesting," said Yukari.

The past few days have been strange, his kidnapping, fights spawning, and his sudden symptoms. All of these may be linked in a way, and Tsukune wanted to find out. His article on this wasn't an article at all, just a cover story to explore. He was going to investigate.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka had asked the teacher to go to the infirmary, and got permission. Nekonome-sensei as the newspaper club's overseerer wanted to know about this. Any news of this level was good news for the newspaper.

She asked her questions to the poor boy in the bed, and he answered what he could remember before being flattened. And as he described, he wasn't entirely flattened it seemed. No, there was still an opening for him to see. And he saw the spectators walk off, as if in a trance, not knowing what was going on or where they were going, and before he lost consciousness, he saw something brown as a blur.

She exited the room, having her notes in hand, walking. There was something fishy about what he said. The swimming team and several others were having a swim when they suddenly found themselves somewhere else. They too were in some sort of trance.

She was so engrossed in thought that she bummed into someone. Falling on the ground with her butt. She looked up, seeing Busa above her.

"Ah, Akashiya-san, gomen," he put out his hand and she took it, pulling her up. "What're you doing here?"

"Was interviewing a witness for the newspaper," she replied with a smile.

"Locally made newspapers?"

"Why yes, would you like to join the club, we're always on the lookout for new members."

"Iie, writing isn't my thing if that's all you ever do…. Ah, sumimasen, got to go," he then ran off and started talking to the headmaster as he came out a room.

"Why is the headmaster here?" thought Moka to herself. It's strange to find a headmaster in the infirmary, especially since that room he came out of was dark and shadowed. But then told herself it wasn't any of her business to the reason and walked off.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka entered the newspaper club room at lunch time. She had given her notes to Tsukune when she had gotten back to class. The reason why she was here, and you could ask that to Mizore, who was 'hiding' under the table, Kurumu and Yukari on chairs by the table. Every single one of these girls would tell you that they were writing their articles. Wanting to finish them before the deadline.

It had struck Moka as odd about their chosen titles; Mizore's title of her article was "Ninety hiding places to stalk your lover", Kurumu's title was "Ten ways to seduce your lover", and Yukari's title was "Cute killer teddy bears to give to your grandmother". Indeed, all were extreme, but were so them. Although Yukari explained that her title was just ambiguous.

Moka took a seat, got a piece of paper and pencil and started to write, thinking on ideas. Yukari had gotten up, since she was now finished, walked over to the window for fresh air. Looking ahead she saw Tsukune by the usual bench, eating with Busa.

"Hey, girls," she said a loud for all to hear in the room. "Do you think Tsukune-kun would be getting a male added to this group?"

"I doubt it, a BL in this group isn't going to happen," said Mizore. "Although, if it did, it would give me research on my next article: 'Fifty ways to get rid of love rivals'."

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune sat on the usual bench, his neck feeling incredibly dry. He gulped down a bottle he got from the vending machine along the way.

"Wow, Aono-san, slow down," said Busa sitting opposite, alarm in his voice.

Tsukune wiped his mouth, his throat still parched and thirst for more, "I'm fine, really."

"Yeah, I would say, but you've already chugged down two in one go."

Tsukune grabbed ahold of another, twisting the cap to take a giant gulp. Then the pain vanished and all was turned back to normal, or at least for the moment. He set the bottle down.

"Just thirsty, my throat is satisfied," he smiled.

"Whatever you say."

Busa took a bite of his food, the same from the day before.

"I'm curious, do you always eat pork every day?"

"No, sometimes mutton, bacon, chops, steak, you name it. Would you like some?"

Busa offered by taking a piece and lifting in front of Tsukune.

"Er…." Something caught his eye, over by the fountain. He saw a skeletal figure in a black robe, siting by the fountain, reading a book.

It looked at him with its lifeless eye sockets.

"Don't mind me, I have this book to read," it said.

He looked back to Busa, "Ano… No thanks, I got my own." A sweat drop appeared by his forehead.

For a moment, something flashed in Busa's eyes, but then he took the piece back and ate it. The sound of a slight crunch crunch he heard. And then the grinding and grounding of the meat, ripping and tear the flesh apart. And then swallowed, ending in silence.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune entered his dorm room later in the evening, coming back from the baths, he flicked the switch for the light to go on. He slipped off the towel that rested on his shoulders and hung it up on the rail. Making his way to his desk, seeing the notes that Moka had gotten for him.

Getting out a pencil and paper, started to write, and after a while, his bin on the side was cramped with crumbled up papers. He couldn't think of anything dealing with the notes, they were so vague, so unexplained, but leaving trances of fragments to an unknown bigger picture.

He relaxed his shoulders, putting his back to the chair and staring up at the ceiling. He had to write something, even if this wasn't going to be an article. A cover story in a cover story? He closed his eyes. "Strange Occurrence eh?" he asked himself, "You're right on that one."

He immediately clung to his neck, feeling the pain return. God! He got up from his chair and went into the bathroom, turned the tap on and gulped down as much as he could, and after numerous gulps, the pain wasn't subsiding. No, it was just the opposite, his neck was rejecting the water.

He needed something stronger, something better to fore fill this unquenchable thirst. But the only place with drinks was the cafeteria, and that was closed. He looked up to see himself in the mirror, clenching his neck, agony written on his face.

Then it hit him, the vending machine, the only other place he can get a drink.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune walked in the dark shadows of night, taking another swig of water. He felt his eyes getting better, but this wasn't a normal adjustment to night vision, no it was like his eyes just went full blast that he could see every detail clearly, but then it vanished.

He came to the graveyard, and went his foot hit something, looking down it was a small grave. He simply stepped over it. But then his nose acted up, he could smell decaying. His sight adjusted again, the darkness went away again, and what he saw filled his being with horror. Graves were dug up, bodies unearthed, the smell of them so vile and putrid.

And some distance away, he saw the culprit. This person was tall, pale green with long arms and legs, pointy teeth and long nails. It was eating a dead body, ripping the flesh open with its nails and shredding parts in its mouth.

It then looked towards Tsukune, and he felt terror seep in.

"Ah, Tsukune-san, fancy seeing you here," said the creature.

"Who're you? Why're you digging up these graves?" Tsukune said, his voice shaky.

"Don't you recognize me? We just had a lovely conversation today, really, I'm deeply scarred."

"Busa-san?"

He saw the creature smile with sharp long teeth and a long tongue sticking out, "Don't take this personally, but I'm going to eat you, human meat I find delightful. I'll make your death quick." There was a certain happiness and excitement when it said the last sentence.

* * *

Monster note:  
Busaw:  
From Philippine mythology. Considered a ghoul that eats dead human corpses, and leaves the skeletal remains scattered on its dwelling place. A busaw acts like a human during the day, and lets out its true form at night. It would turn the corpses into livestock (mainly a pig) and eat them. And also give some to human neighbours that they too become a Busaw. Salt repels them.

* * *

Terror and shock consumed Tsukune, darkness and hopelessness filled him. He took the bottle in his hand and threw it at Busa's face and ran for it.

XxXxXxXxX

He ran and ran, clenching to his neck, the pain stronger than ever. He had no idea how long he had been running, his weird night vision was acting strangely that he could barely make his way around. He couldn't hear his enemy anywhere.

Eventually he stopped, breathing heavily. He looked around, his vision returning, he found himself in the middle of the dark forest. He calmed down, letting out a laugh, that just now, how could it be real. This could just be a nightmare, and he could wake up soon.

Cold filled him, a different cold to the air, as he was pulled back, falling onto the ground with a thud, letting out a scream of pain. His shoulders sore and feeling warm splurging out. Blood? He wanted to move, but felt his legs unable to, he felt blood coming out, looking at it, the arteries were severed and Busa was holding him down by his stomach. Watching him for him to slip away from blood loss.

He tried using his hands and arms, but couldn't, the bones and muscles in his shoulders severed from deep injury. Totally immobile, totally useless and unable to resist this inevitable fate. He was going to die.

After a minute of what felt like a hundred years, his eyes slowly closed. This had to be a nightmare, and he was going to wake up, right?

"You've her blood inside you…" he heard a voice.

His neck panged again, only this time it felt like it was being squeezed lightly. Scarlet eyes appearing in front of him, narrowed.

"I've no idea what happened for her to do it, but with that amount, it'll take years…"

"Who're you?" he asked.

"You're weak, and one day you'll find yourself without help from anyone. No help from those girls, no one to protect you. And you'll die… Aren't you sick of it?"

Memories flashed through his final moments, all the moments when he was rescued from the girls, always being protected by them. He was always on the side, so useless, so weak, someone that desperately needed protection.

His heart was beating rapidly, but then started slowing, started dwindling.

He always wanted to help the girls, that was why he put himself in danger a little bit more each time for their sake, but in doing so, his life would hang by a thinner thread.

His heart stopped and all function in his body was shutting down.

Yes, he was sick of being weak…

* * *

 **Ooh! I cannot wait for next week! Can you? xD**


	12. The Awakened Blood

**Hi! Before beginning this chapter, I would like to apologize to those that were waiting for this chapter last weekend, 20 March 2016. There was no WiFi available where I was so I could not update this chapter as I thought I could. Although I did have a lovely holiday that weekend without any social media hanging on my shoulder, if any wish to know. ;)**

 **Now I would like to say Happy Easter to those reading and those on FFN. Whatever your tradition for this holiday is, and if you do not celebrate it I will still give a "Happy Easter" none-the-less. May the chocolates be with you. :)**

* * *

"I'm telling you he's here," said Kurumu.

Kurumu was walking in the dark of night along with Mizore and Moka. All in their pyjamas. Mizore had small puppies all over her pyjama top and pants, Moka in a pink top and pants, Kurumu was in her sexy lingerie.

"I think this's a joke you prostitute," said Mizore, flexing her lollipop in her mouth, proceeding to look away.

"Now now, Mizore-san, I think she does have a point." Moka responded hastely. She knew that whatever left Mizore's mouth would provoke a fight with Kurumu. And she didn't want them to fight, at least, not in the dark, cold aired grounds of the school in their pyjamas. For Kurumu however, Moka wondered if she was cold in her almost transparent lingerie. Just why wear something like that to bed? Was she so warm that she needed to strip to that level? However, there were more pressing matters than to be concerned about Kurumu's underwear.

Indeed as much as it is getting old, and although very appealing and revealing as it is, the question on how they got here is left to ponder on. And that can be answered by Kurumu herself.

 _Flashback_

Kurumu woke up rather abruptly, feeling the cold sweat in the dark with only her lingerie on. A darkly brown figure she saw by the open window, blowing her curtains, making them swirl and flap every which way. She couldn't see who this person was or how they got there.

But all this person said to her was: "Tsukune-san is in danger. If you want to help him, go to the forest, bring those you know will help."

And with that, the person disappeared out the window.

 _End of flashback_

Kurumu had had second thoughts about bringing Mizore, but she had no other choice. Bringing Yukari was a bit of a schlep. She had tried waking the god awful child from her slumber. And what happened you may ask? The brat didn't wake. No matter what, try throwing her to the floor, wall or even hang upside down and waggle her. Nothing, the brat slept like a rock!

They had been out here for little more than five minutes, and the bitter cold was getting to Kurumu. And giving up hope at this point was decided. Until they heard a scream.

"Hey, that sounded like a scream. Tsukune-kun's scream," she said.

"It did," said Mizore.

And without a second thought, they ran towards the direction of the scream.

XxXxXxXxX

Kurumu cursed under her breath, it was so dark that they couldn't see. Would've been nice If Yukari was here… then again, the only magic she would use was to call a wash tub to fall on the person's head. Useless brat!

They felt something shake the very ground, and then a large pillar rising towards the heavens. And with the light that this pillar gave, they saw two beings up ahead. Difficult to see them whole, the eyes and the sides of their bodies were seen.

The one was tall, long blond hair and yellow eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Long time," said the blond.

They recognised the voice.

"Kuyō?" said Kurumu.

XxXxXxXxX

Busa jumped back, watching Tsukune, who got up acting like nothing was wrong. His bleeding stopped.

He hadn't foretold what was going to happen next, and that was getting punched in the face. He staggered but quickly countered with his claws. He hit every fatal place on Tsukune's body.

With all the damage, Tsukune didn't fall to the ground. All he did was turn to Busa with a devilish grin on his face, and wide red looking eyes.

Busa found himself getting punched again, only this time in the gut, then was grabbed by the neck and punched again in the gut while in the air. He tried getting out of this, and clawed at Tsukune's arm, ripping cloth and flesh.

Tsukune still kept that devilish grin on his face, and didn't budge from the pain given. He just punched one final time. He made Busa fly a metre away. He then vanished and appeared by Busa and kicked him hard in the ribs.

Busa coughed up blood from the blow. And saw Tsukune's grin broadened and eyes flashing from the sight of blood. Dammit! He needed to get out of this, so he quickly slashed at Tsukune's leg, making it bleed, then rolled away and quickly got up to face his opponent.

What he saw was Tsukune standing still, looking at the blood now, like it was the most delicious thing in the world. Tsukune vanished again and punched Busa to the ground again, he was getting even rougher at this point. He got on top of Busa and started beating his face into the ground like eggs with a whisk.

XxXxXxXxX

The girls looked at their opponents in the dark, they couldn't see them now since the pillar of light had faded. Then fire and light burned. A fox now in front of them with nine tails and fire swirling it. Kuyō's monster form: Fox demon.

They saw the other person, from the light that was given, a hound of black fur, its paws were hands and a long tail, also with a hand.

* * *

Monster information:  
Ahuizotl:  
From Aztec mythology. This creature is described as dog-like that dwells in water, it has hands (like a monkey's as its front and back paws) capable of manipulation, and an additional hand on its tail, which is used to pull its victims down to the watery deep, suffocating (watery death) and killing them. Its fur is waterproof and is capable of turning to spikes. It is feared for its liking of human flesh, mainly eating the eyes, teeth and nails.

* * *

Kurumu went for the fox, while Mizore went for the Ahuizotl. It was funny to Mizore, to her it was like they were fighting dogs.

Moka on the other hand, was away from this battle, she wasn't going to get in the way. She felt useless, and wanted to do something. Tsukune wasn't far away, and she wanted to see if he was alright. So she moved, running to get past.

Kurumu and Mizore knew this, they keep these two busy and Moka goes on ahead. Unfortunately, Kuyō caught on to this, and fired his fire balls at her. The balls, however, were blocked by an ice wall, and melted the wall to steam. Kurumu tried kicking Kuyou away, but he pushed through her and went after Moka as she ran away. Until, the Ahuizotl used his tail hand and grabbed him by the tail and forced him to a standstill.

"No Kuyō!" it said.

"Let me go or I'll-" he was cut off and was thrown to a tree.

It turned towards him, and the girls watched the "dogs". Kuyō got on fours and headed for the Ahuizotl, but it evaded him and spiked him, then used its tail hand and forced his face to the ground.

"Don't get arrogant with me! We've these two!" it shouted at him. Then it let go of him and he got up, turning himself to his final form.

"Fine!" he sneered, "I'll go after these two."

The Ahuizotl turned to face Mizore and Kurumu, and then their battle started once more.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka ran as fast as she could through the forest. She had to get to Tsukune, she had to. Her night vision made it easier, but her far sight abandoned her now. Her rosary glowed red.

"Omote, get the rosary off by any means-" began Inner Moka.

"Ura, what're we going to do?" Moka whimpered, running through the forest. Something caught her eye, a green light went past her at blazing speed. It was heading towards the fight between Kurumu, Mizore, Kuyou and that dog thingy. But she didn't want to turn around.

"What I'm try to say here! Get the rosary off by any means and I'll take care of the rest!"

"Okay…"

"And Omote, DON'T try and reason with Tsukune…" the rosary glow vanished.

Moka came to a still by a tree, seeing Tsukune ahead fighting another person. This person having long claws, sharp teeth, tall and pale, blood on most of its body and dirt on its face.

And what happened next scared the hell out of her, Tsukune had ripped the tongue from the person's mouth. She felt sick, how could he do such a thing?

The person however, despite losing a tongue, still continued to fight.

This was crazy, thought Moka. It was absolute Madness! They're fighting to the death! She wanted to move out to try and stop them, but her body didn't allow her any function to do so. She just stood there by the tree, eyes glued to the fight.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune smashed Busa's head into the ground, pounding his face over and over, grinding it into a paste, or at least, tried to. Busa immediately let his legs off the ground and stretched them on Tsukune's back to get his neck in a foot lock. Forcing his head back.

Busa then used his claws to slash at his stomach, ripping the pyjama shirt. Then did an upper cut to further the ripping, then slashed Tsukune's arms and finally flung him off with his legs.

Busa got his head out of the dirt, dirt and blood was on his face. He got up, looking at Tsukune with one eye open. He wiped his face off so he could see better, and looking at the inflicted wounds he did. There was blood, but not litres, no, blood wasn't coming out. Now he understood, any wound inflicted would only stop bleeding but not the actual damage.

Ghoul, he thought.

* * *

Monster information:  
Ghoul:  
Is an evil spirit from Arabian mythology and is commonly used as servants of Vampires in Vampire folklore. Also thought as undead but is a Demon. It consumes dead human flesh, favourite food is children and drinks blood. This type of creature is mindless and acts on instinct, killing friend and foe. It slaughters until it dies of wounds.

* * *

This boy wasn't human after all. And not the ordinary Ghoul at that, just like him. A fight to the death it shall be.

Tsukune vanished to appear in front of Busa to punch him. Busa however let his claws slash his punch out and gunned for his neck. Tsukune then vanished and Busa followed his movement.

Tsukune's speed and strength was far greater than an ordinary ghoul, but still had the mindless part of one, his only downfall.

Busa felt his arm twist back, breaking his arm, but then flexed it back, making the 'crack' sound. The pain wasn't friendly at all but he still used his arm as if nothing happened. He caught Tsukune off guard and clawed his right shoulder.

There was a lot of breaking of Busa's bones, ripping of Tsukune's every flesh. Blood splattering, soiling the ground. Both fighting to kill.

Busa retaliated to take a breath, he was getting a little tired as much as he was enjoying this. A smile was put on when he looked at Tsukune grinning at him.

Then Tsukune vanished and grabbed his long tongue, squeezing it tight, to then punch him square in the face and pull back, ripping the tongue out.

Busa staggered back, gagging with blood. But that didn't stop him, a tongue ripped out was nothing. If having a limb cut off or organs destroyed or even all bones broken, none of these would even put him down. Tsukune dropped the tongue in his hand.

He slashed Tsukune at the chest and then swirled to jump and kick Tsukune on the side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground. NOTHING was going to bring him down. And apparently this also applied to Tsukune as well.

Tsukune got up and gunned for Busa. They continued to kill each other. Until, after a while, Tsukune grabbed Busa's face. And vanished to appear by a tree, smashing his face into the hardened and rough bark. His grip was squeezing Busa's face so hard that it would've been squashed, if applied more pressure.

Tsukune smashed Busa's face into the tree again, causing his skull to bleed and slither down the tree.

He gargled something before falling unconscious. What was the point? Why continue to fight? The wounds will eventually get to him, despite all the blood clotting, the damage dealt was something else. Tsukune will be the architect of his own destruction.

Tsukune let go and Busa slid down the tree to the ground with a light thud.

It was then that Moka, who had hid behind that tree the moment Tsukune appeared, now got out and hugged Tsukune on the side, squeezing him.

"Yamete kudasai!" She pleaded.

He however, ignored her words and got out her hold. He then proceeded to punch her on the cheek. She staggered back, tripping over the unconscious body of Busa and fell of the ground. A hand on her cheek that was now bleeding. She stared at the horror before her, this wasn't Tsukune, and he was coming at her slowly with a grin on his face.

"Tsukune!"

* * *

 **Well, this ends this week's charade. Have a lovely Easter y'all! Bye! :)**


	13. Silence The Blood Within

**Hi again! Another week for another update! How sweet! ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Curled up in a ball, arms crossed over the legs. Buried in the depths of his subconscious, where all was dark, his ghostly body now existed. He had been cast out and sentenced beyond any capability of doing anything on the outside, much like a computer virus under quarantine.

"Tsukune!" he heard.

His head lifted and looking beyond and around the endless dark void that consumed this very place.

"Moka-san?" he said.

"Tsukune!"

An image appeared before him, and that was of Moka with her one cheek bleeding and the look of fright. This distressed him greatly and her scared face filled him with fear. He didn't want to see her so scared.

He got up, his hands balled into fists, "Moka-san!" and his ghostly body vanished.

 _Real world_

Moka's body couldn't move, and she stared at Tsukune grinning above her. He was so close and yet his true self so far. Until he suddenly backed away, like he was pushed back. She watched as he roared with his hands above his head. Was Tsukune fighting back?

It felt so painful fighting off whatever had taken him over, and he knew he would lose this battle. His willpower could only take him so far, and he was only going to be out temporarily. He staggered over to her, his one arm shaking and reached over to the Rosary. If the "Inner" Moka was able to subdue him and figure a way for his return would be great, but there was a chance she would have to put him down permanently. He would gladly take that if it meant everyone could be safe.

He pulled the Rosary off with his last moment of having control before he was completely discarded and pushed back to his subconscious.

XxXxXxXxX

Fire spat at Kurumu and she dodged as best she could, heating her temporarily from the cold breeze. She flew towards Kuyō while dodging his attacks and slashed her claws at him. He however dodged her attack to the side and grabbed her leg, then pulled her towards him and burnt her to a crisp.

However, he was slashed in the back and let out a growl, what he had destroyed was an illusion. His wound stopped healing, this girl, Kurono Kurumu had gotten stronger since the year before. He too had increased and gained power that he never even thought about, his nine tails showed his prowess, so why is she able to evade him? He turned, gritted his teeth and attacked her.

Mizore bent down to the ground and used the moisture in the ground to fuel her ice and shot shard ice pillars, all piercing the Ahuizotl in front of her, however it only passed through them with water spitting around. She scoffed, she learnt of the Ahuizotl in class, whatever moisture there is in the air it will use to move, even if it is solidified.

She used the moisture to make her ice clones for extra support and they each fired shards at it or even came at it to slice in two. The ones who came close however, were instantly shattered by spikes that came from its body. The lumps of its fur clumped together and formed spikes, looking like a pufferfish. It then vanished into the earth and came behind a clone with a whirlpool and grabbed that clone with its tail hand and dragged it down to an earthy death.

It proceeded to do the exact same with the other clones, since they were all programmed the same way with one thought pattern. Until Mizore was left, she knew it was going to pop out anywhere around her, so why be on the ground? She called moisture and created a pillar to rocket her up as the dog came to grab her, instead, it hit its head against the pillar.

Meanwhile Kurumu attacked Kuyō, it was almost an even match for strength against strength, but added with her illusions she was able to get the best of him. However, the fault of this is it allows the opponent to eventually see through it, and he had. She was hit with a fire ball, and half her lingerie burnt off, leaving her breasts open for all to see.

The Ahuizotl stopped dead in its tracks from the sight of Kurumu's breasts and her perky hard nipples caused by the cold air. Mizore took this opportunity and fired a shard of ice in its face.

Kurumu covered up with one arm and continued to attack Kuyō.

"Kurumu!" said Mizore and jumped away. "'Flash' this dog, it has a weak spot for tits!"

Kurumu almost was hit with an attack, "Oh fuck you Mizore! Why would I show my breasts to that thing?"

"Because I can then kick its ass you stripper!"

"You two both realise I am right here!" shouted the Ahuizotl at them.

"Shut up dog!" Mizore and Kurumu shouted in unison before Kurumu came over and they started bickering about who has the biggest mouth.

"The hell is with these two?" asked the Ahuizotl towards Kuyō.

Kuyō didn't respond. Then suddenly something came heading for them through the darkness.

XxXxXxXxX

"Get off me!" sneered Inner Moka, her foot on Tsukune's stomach and kicked him back.

He flew far away and crashed into a tree, breaking it. While Moka picked the Rosary from the ground, got up and pocketed it. She watched him get up slowly, all that blood and dust on him. He grinned at her.

"Have you come to play with me?" she read from his playful eyes.

She smirked, she would play with him, and then end him. She had to, he was a ghoul now and not himself. He was too far gone. Her smirk vanished and so did her body.

Before ghoul Tsukune could even move, he was swept off his feet, his face grabbed and smashed to the ground. He was then picked up and dropped to be kicked away. He bounced on the ground and kept flying then flipped to land on his feet.

He hissed and vanished. To her she could see him running towards her, it wouldn't be seen by the Human eye. He came close with a closed fist, ready to punch her, but she simply closed her one hand into a fist and punched it, forcing it back. She broke the hand and wrist.

Moka then pulled her fist back quickly, moved a step forward and punched him in the face, hard. So hard in fact that he flew back and she vanished to appear where he was heading to kick him away to vanish once again and appear in front of him to punch him right into the ground.

She huffed, her eyes on Tsukune on the ground. Her eyes watched him get up and moved back a step or two. He was scanning her, his broken hand was in a fist, bleeding.

Moka hesitated, the advanced durability of being a Ghoul with Vampire blood should have stopped the bleeding. Seems that with the damage she caused to his hand and with him clenching it so tightly, the clot could not be formed.

She could feel and see his pulse rate beating rapidly at over three hundred beats per minute in his veins. The blood was going berserk inside him. Pity and sadness filled her, she didn't really want to kill him and yet she had to. He was a mindless being with no soul or heart no longer, so why is it getting difficult to kill him every passing second she stood here?

It was then that he vanished from her sight, even her eye movement. Then there was a flash of some sorts and she was punched in the gut with his bleeding broken fist.

"What in the hell?" she thought. Did he just get stronger?

XxXxXxXxX

It came out of the dark, leather strips came at the Ahuizotl and went through its body but other strips managed to grab its paws and hurled it into the air and smashed it down on the ground, then hurled it up again. However, the strips then went through the paws too. It then fell down, right into a giant plastic jar, and a lid appeared on top and closed the jar.

Leather strips came for Kuyō too, his fire however kept them at bay, and he fired his balls at whatever these strips came from. In the dark was a silhouette of a person, moving to the side to dodge a ball, then moved again for two more, the last one the person caught and threw to the ground to the right. Then leather strips came at him again and he decided to use his Hazy Rolling Flame attack and threw it at the person. This attack lit up everything around it, and revealed the person wearing a brown cloak and hood.

The person pulled off the cloak, revealing long black hair, and threw it at the giant flamed Saturn shaped attack, then pulled out a hand and leather strips followed behind the cloak. As the cloak and the flaming Saturn collided, the cloak absorbed it and extinguished it, then fell to the ground. The strips went for Kuyō.

His flames kept them at bay once again, they moved as snakes near the flames.

"Stop now Kuyō, the fight is over," said the person. "Stand down now!"

Kuyō growled, he didn't want to give up on this fight, he got ready a flame ball.

"Kuyō! You're outnumbered! Stop your arrogance and think logically! Go now, or you'll have to take it up with your master!"

He flinched, his master, if he failed this fight he would be in trouble, but turning away with his tail behind his legs would be equally harsh and embarrassing! He growled, he was outnumbered, he had no choice, standing down was now the only option. His body burst into flames and he vanished.

Kurumu and Mizore heard an exhausted sigh before seeing who the person was when they stepped into their line of sight. This person had black hair and purple eyes and wore a black corset dress with white laces, a wand was in her hand.

"Long time no see," she said with a smile.

"Ruby-san," they said in unison.

Ruby shook her wand a little and her brown cloak that was on the ground flew towards her.

"You disappeared after last year with Tsukune," said Mizore. "Where were you?"

Ruby didn't respond, but caught her cloak, she flicked it once to get rid of any dirt or dust that got on it. "Here, cover up," she said throwing the cloak towards Kurumu.

Kurumu caught the cloak and looked down, she had almost forgotten that she has half naked and covered herself with it.

A lamp appeared in Ruby's hand, the green flame inside flickered and twisted. Black Raven wings popped out her back, "I can explain later, but right now we need to get to Tsukune. If we don't something, he'll die."

XxXxXxXxX

Just what was that? The amount of strength in that punch to her gut was beyond anything a Ghoul can do, and to bring her slightly to her knees. She vanished and appeared a few feet away from him, holding her stomach, grunting a little.

His heart rate had increased more, and the wounds were starting to bleed a little, the Vampire blood was tearing him apart from the inside, killing him. With all the amount of strain, why isn't he dead? Or is it just keeping him alive until his body completely breaks apart until nothing is left of him?

He vanished and appeared with a swinging kick. She kicked upwards and hit his foreleg, breaking the Fibula and Tibia. From this he went into the air, spinning in a cartwheel, and she kicked his chest. He flew away and she vanished to appear where he was going, and caught his now broken leg and smashed him into the ground.

"Gomen nasai," she said softly, sadness filled her face. She really thought she could brave her actions to ending him in a merciful way, but all this was breaking her heart.

He vanished and he kicked her face, she staggered back. Clenched her fists and attacked him with a devastating blow to the gut, then let him fall and kicked him away. He got up again and came at her.

"Gomen nasai," she said again and punched him in the face as he got near, she then grabbed him and smashed him on the ground.

"Moka-san stop!" she heard and then something wrapped around her arms and pulled her away from Tsukune.

She looked and saw a green flame and Kurumu carrying Mizore in the air, with Mizore holding up a brown cloak on Kurumu's chest. Another person with black Raven wings, she saw, was with them. They landed in front of Moka.

"Ruby's come to help Tsukune Moka-san," said Kurumu.

Moka looked at Ruby, "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same, but we've Tsukune-kun to worry for now," she lifted the lamp slightly up, and then dropped it.

The green flame moved on the ground and twisted around them in a big circle, containing all five of them inside. A chain and lock appeared in Ruby's hands.

"I need to seal him, this Demon Lock will contain the power that has gone berserk," she said walking forward towards Tsukune, who was having slight trouble getting up.

However, when she got closer, Tsukune vanished and appeared in front of her, she flinched and his hand went through her gut. She grunted from the pain and he pulled his hand out, and she dropped to the floor vanishing into nothing.

Ruby, and Kurumu with her, appeared a little away from him. It was only a mind trick. Moka appeared in front of him and kicked him on the side of the face, smashing his skull. He landed far away, near the green flame ring wall. The flames danced on a shiny chain and lock on his one arm.

"Thanks Kurumu-san," said Ruby.

"No problem," Kurumu replied.

Ruby brought up her wand and took out the crystal it contained, bringing it closer to her chest and it began to glow.

"I'll now seal him." She had put on the Demon Lock onto his one arm as Kurumu took her away with an illusion in place. And this Demon Lock would not be able to supress him, she would have to empower it. She put one hand in front of her now glowing stone, flat and upwards ninety degrees, her other arm stretched out, the hand also flat. "Whatever happens, stay back."

Kurumu, Mizore and Moka stood where they were and watched as Ruby began chanting in another language they didn't understand.

The flames slithered and went around Tsukune's body, trapping him in a ring. Then they vanished and chains and shackles came out the ground and wrapped around his wrists and arms and legs and ankles, eight chains in total. The Demon Lock started to glow with symbols around it.

And then something heavy fell upon him, gravity itself, or at least what felt like it. The symbols swirled around, appearing and disappearing into the lock. He started to scream and bellow trying to break free of the chains, but they kept him there on the ground. A sudden burst of black shadow erupted from his body. The chains started to crack with red.

Ruby's chanting got louder and faster as Tsukune kept screaming more and more. The Vampire blood wasn't wanting to give into being sealed. A blood tear slithered down both Ruby's eyes, she gritted her teeth as she continued to chant.

"Ruby-san!" shouted Kurumu.

Kurumu however, was blasted away when a burst of energy erupted from Ruby. Her long hair twisted upwards with this energy as she chanted, the earth swirled in the air around her, a pentagram symbol beneath her feet.

Tsukune's body they could see was breaking apart, tearing him that he looked like he was on fire, and the skin bubbled and burst. The last of the symbols went into the lock, and the Demon Lock glowed for a few seconds, then the black shadow disappeared from him and his heart rate dropped tremendously.

Ruby flexed her outstretched hand to her other hand, the crossed them together and said, "Go to sleep!" in tongue.

The Vampire blood inside him calmed down and the chains around him disappeared, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **Well that's that week, so GO TO SLEEP! And I'll see ya next week! Byeee! ;)**


	14. Into the Darkness

**Hi, again. Chapter fourteen now here! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Yukari suddenly opened her eyes, she sat up. A chill went down her spine as she scanned through her room. And there by the window, with the curtains screaming from the night wind, was a figure holding a green flamed lantern in one hand.

"Sendou-san, Tsukune-san's in the hospital, if you wish to go see him, go now," said the figure, then went out the window.

XxXxXxXxX

Yukari made it to the hospital in her cute teddy bear pyjamas. She went inside the room that Tsukune was in. And there he was, on the hospital bed, unconscious.

Moka, Mizore and Kurumu, who was wearing a brown cloak, were surrounding the bed. All with heavy faces, except for Mizore who only showed slight frustration by chewing her lollipop.

"What happened?" asked Yukari.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"I see you're all here," said a voice behind Yukari.

That made her jump and scream, she quickly ran to the bed. She then turned around, and there was the headmaster in his white robe, and Ruby.

They all felt a sort of heart beat. The girls looked at Tsukune. And then a sudden burst of energy come from him. His eyes open, his mouth screaming in agony. All the pain that had been done to his body earlier by Inner Moka was causing him huge discomfort.

All the energy pushed Mizore, Kurumu, Moka and Yukari that was close, away.

"Hold him!" shouted the headmaster.

Leather strips flew through the air and wrapped around Tsukune's wrists and ankles. They forced him down, and wrapped around the bed for extra strength. Despite keeping his feet and hands down he lifted his legs and arms and chest. He was wanting to get out, and his screams were only making it worse.

The cupboard on the far end had fallen over, and the window suddenly smashed, spewing glass onto the ground.

The headmaster made his way to Tsukune, feeling the amount of energy trying to force him away, but he was unaffected by it. He pulled out a syringe, which was filled morphine, and injected it into a popped vein on Tsukune's arm. After he let the substance into Tsukune, he took the needle out.

After a few minutes passed. The energy disappeared and order was restored. Tsukune lay flat on his back.

He lay there for a few moments with his eyes shut, he then opened them to see everyone. He blinked a few times, and then remembered being attacked, a voice and then a huge amount of power filling him.

Every single one of the girls, except Ruby, hugged the life out of him. The pain of his leg blazed, the throbbing headache set in and his hand hurt. The leather strips disappeared from his hands and feet.

The headmaster laughed seeing him get hugged. He then looked at Ruby with his white glowing eyes.

"Clean this mess up Ruby-san," he ordered.

"Hai," Ruby replied and with a wave of her wand, skilfully made the cupboard stand up right again, and the broken glass repaired itself and went back into the window. It was like setting time backwards.

"Tsukune."

There was a muffle coming from Tsukune. Then the girls backed off a little for him to see the headmaster.

"You may rest here for the night, your clothes are in the wardrobe."

Tsukune looked down on one wrist to see a lock and chain. "What's this?"

"A Demon Lock, it'll seal the vampire blood in you… Although, there was a small amount of Yokai energy remaining and was released from pain."

The girls looked at Moka, who then lifted up her hands up in innocence.

"I didn't do anything, really!" she said.

The headmaster then headed for the door, "Ruby, come," he said and exited.

"Kuruno-san, I would like my cloak back," said Ruby looking at Kurumu.

"B-b-but, I'm half naked underneath!" said Kurumu aloud.

"Not my problem."

The cloak suddenly flew off Kurumu's body, exposing her breasts for all to see. Tsukune got red in the face and looked away while Kurumu covered herself.

Ruby left the room.

"Oh oh," said Yukari looking at Tsukune. "I see your member is up."

Mizore and Moka looked as well to see a rising bulge, lifting his pyjama pants.

"Isn't there supposed to be a nose bleed?" asked Moka.

The other girls sweat dropped. Her innocence was laughable, and they, Mizore and Kurumu, could use it to their advantage, but Mizore sneakily had something else planned.

"Moka," said Mizore, "that only happens in a Manga. An Erection is too obvious, as you can see here." She touched the tip of Tsukune's risen member and he made a slight moan.

Tsukune really felt like dying. It was extremely embarrassing! All these girls above him, looking down "there" with such curiosity and interest. Each having a go with poking him. Jeez like, they were like total sadists enjoying every delight! The worst was when Moka decided to join and she actually squeezing him instead of just poking!

XxXxXxXxX

In the end, the girls eventually had to depart with Tsukune. Kurumu was frustrated for two reasons; one was that the cold was going to make her sick from being so exposed, and the second was she didn't get a chance to touch Tsukune's extended member from being so embarrassed. Yukari had such a perverted face as she walked back to her dorm room. An idea had entered her brain.

Moka was the last of the girls to leave, she had wanted to make sure that Tsukune was okay. And seeing him sleep was soothing. The way he breathed, the way his face looked as he slept was amazing. The thought made her blush, she used her hands to smack her cheeks lightly as she walked back to the dorms.

"And aren't you so giddy?" asked Inner Moka.

Moka looked down to see the rosary glowing red.

"What is it Ura? You're normally asleep."

"Yes… Well… I had been awake the whole time. I was making sure things were okay. And about Tsukune, he has Oji's blood-"

"Nani? Ura! How can he?"

"Omote, apart from us, who else can give him vampire blood? Hmm? Don't you see now? Oji has deceived you!"

Moka stopped and took the words in, she didn't speak for several moments.

"It could just be good," said Moka finally.

"Nani Omote?"

"Yeah… Oji-san isn't wrong, he could be just doing it for something… It has to be Ura…"

Oh shit! Outer Moka was too far into believing her Oji's lies. Fuck! Inner Moka then just cut off the connection. Just why does he have to plague her life? When she is out and sees him again, she will shove her foot so far up his ass that he would ever spew a dirty lie ever again!

XxXxXxXxX

It was quiet and still, there was nothing, no whisper, no sound or even a slight spark of light. There was just absolute darkness that Tsukune found himself in.

He had woken up ten minutes ago, and the time was beyond him. Early hours of the morning was quite possible. The very reason for this disturbed slumber was him needing to empty his bladder. No bed pan, no wheel chair, no crutches to use, and he had tried pushing the buzzer for the nurse, but he had been waiting there for five minutes now for him/her. And the bathroom was possibly several halls away. The only thing stopping him was the pain circling his body.

He tried getting to his feet, and the moment his foot touch the ground, a wave of deep pain shot through him.

This was his only option, truly. It was either try going to the bathroom or wet the bed and get sick. No, the first option was better, even if it was to go through pain.

He braced himself and got up on both legs. Oh fuck! The full pressure, it felt like his broken leg, the tibia and fibula and split and bent in different and impossible ways imaginable. No, best NOT even try to imagine it. He felt dizzy and sick, feeling he would fall over, back onto the bed. He didn't want to admit defeat, not now, the pain he would have to bear with. And standing up straight was making his bladder worse. Thinking back to the thought with wetting himself, he shook his head and took his first step.

XxXxXxXxX

Step by step down the hall ways, turning corners, the thought of being lost would suffice. The forever wondering in this place like a ghost. Tsukune had no idea where he was going. He thought that the bathroom would be near, but he was wrong.

After a couple more steps, up ahead was the bathroom. He got closer, and two doorways were before him. He had no idea which one was the boys, but at this point his bladder felt like bursting. Holding the urine wasn't good, and would lead to ill health. He choose at random and went inside one.

Inside, he tried switching the light on, but the light didn't brighten. No matter, he quickly searched for a cubicle, closed the door and did his business. The relief was stupendous, the feeling of empting was grand after holding it for a long time and now came to pass. It was bliss.

After he was done, he went to the basin. A faint red appeared next to him in the mirror. It then vanished.

When he got out the bathroom, the hall way looked different. The lighting was different, allowing him to see, he saw the bathroom he had gone in, and it was the girls' bathroom. Guilt set in, but the thought of no one will know he was in there put him at ease. Oh god, now he felt like a pervert!

He shook his head, and the thought. He had better gotten back to bed and slept on it. The pain, or maybe the morphine was making his brain go haywire.

He walked the hall ways back to his room, when suddenly a door slowly creaked open. The speaking sound it make was scary. Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks, whatever was inside he could not tell. It looked dark. His pulse quickened.

His curiosity sparked and he made his way into the dark room. It truly was dark, he really couldn't see anything. The only living soul in this room, he started becoming scared. He wanted to get out now, but then the door suddenly slammed shut.

He turned and tried looking for the knob, and when he found it, he turned it. It was turning as if to open, but when pushing, the door stayed still and fixed.

"What the fuck?" asked Tsukune to himself, his breath a little shaky.

Being stuck in this room was making him on edge. Why did he come in here? Oh yeah, his stupid curiosity, that's what!

The air started becoming cold, and he left like he was being watched. He heard sounds, like foot steps outside the door. And then for some reason, inside here as well. He turned half around to see. And there, right in front of him, a pair of crimson eyes.

He jumped and his back hit the door. His heart beat hastened. Blood was dripping from somewhere and making a nice puddle on the floor, like a small waterfall, his toes could feel the cold texture of it.

He suddenly felt his neck being squeezed and tried grabbing onto whatever was holding him, but all he touched was thin air. He was hoisted into the air and thrown to the door, breaking through and landing on the ground outside. His leg blazed and he gave out a yelp.

Looking up, the eyes looked at him, stared at him. He quickly got up and wanted to run, but with this leg, he couldn't. So he tried speed walking. The air around him got cold and the surroundings were darkening behind him. The 'thing' wasn't, but he wasn't going to stop to check!

His pulse was now at max, he was terrified. He was bound to be caught, but he wasn't going to give up. If he could make it out of here…no, the infirmary is locked during the night, that only left one option, his room.

He made his way through the hall ways, trying to remember where his room was. He suddenly heard foot steps behind him, and when turning his head to see in the corner of his eye, there was nothing, but the sound. The footsteps were slow, casually following him, stalking him, terrifying him with fear.

A was light in one room, his room, he finally made it, the footsteps weren't heard, he probably outpaced it, or it had made a wrong turn? He shut the door. He went over to the bed and sat behind it, his body shook, his heart beat hasted. Relief set in, and he felt like laughing.

The light started flickering and then the light blew.

"Oh shit!" thought Tsukune.

He was in the dark again, and the air felt cold again. The door creaked open and footsteps were heard coming inside.

Tsukune's neck felt dry, he was wanting to let out a whimper, but he held his mouth with both hands.

The footsteps stopped. Tsukune kept as still as possible. He then was grabbed by his hair and lifted, dragged over the bed and landing on the ground with his leg. He let out a cry of pain, his hair was still in an airless grip.

He was thrown against the wall with superhuman speed. It was weird how the world swirled, and looking up at the wall was a heavy sludge of blood and human insides, which now were slowly sliding and dripping down the wall next to and on him. What he looked at was his own body, or at least, what it once was. The last thought that ran through was he was a decapitated head on the floor.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune woke up suddenly, his heart racing. He starred at the ceiling and then around, all but darkness. He let out a sigh of relief. His body was cold from sweat.

"It was…only a dream…" he half smiled.

Then, suddenly, when opening his eyes, a pair of crimson eyes starred at him. He felt pressure on his body, something holding him down with tremendous force. Blood dripped from a pair of bloody fangs onto his pyjama top.

He couldn't do anything, he wanted to run, but couldn't. He was scared in this darkness with this 'thing'. Teeth punctured his neck and ripped flesh open. Air had escaped him, his trachea open and severed, blood filling the pipe now. He coughed. He felt something grab his face, a certain amount of pressure, his face was being squeezed. Then his head popped like a balloon. And his face was left squirted out all on the pillow.

He snapped his eyes open. There was light in his room. His body was drenched in sweat. A gust of wind blew upon him and made him shiver. There was footsteps in the room, and moving his head and eyes, saw a nurse walking around. Another came in with a tray that had a bowl of rice and sauce on it.

Then there was something big lifting by his nether regions. As much as he was used to morning wood (or morning glory), his erection was never this huge! He lifted the covers a little, and found a nurse.

"What in the hell?" he heard one nurse shout. And by coincidence was the exact thought that went through his mind.

The nurse punched the nurse from under the covers down, making her face hit full blast on Tsukune's crotch. He let out a yelp of pain. Then the covers were pulled off. The nurse fully lifted her head from his member. Tsukune went pale, the nurse was none other than Moka.

* * *

 **Well, don't people pop up in unexpected places? xD See ya'll next week! :D**


	15. Long Day

**Hi! I guess it was that time to update! *phew* xD Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tsukune looked down to see Moka in a nurse outfit under the covers of his hospital bed.

Wha? What? Moka? What was she going under his sheets, and by his crotch?

"Moka?!" said the nurse who had hit her aloud.

Tsukune looked up and saw who the nurse was, it was Kurumu.

"Kurumu? Wha? What are you guys doing here?" asked Tsukune looking at Kurumu, then to Moka, and then back to Kurumu.

"Girls, not guys," said the nurse holding his breakfast. This nurse was Yukari.

"Yukari?"

She giggled, "I told Moka to go under there."

This had to be another nightmare. He then had a proper look at the nurse outfits, they were cosplay nurse outfits! No way would he see the girls looking after him this way, and in cosplay nurse outfits too! He needed pain, in dreams you don't feel pain. He could hit his broken leg, but Moka was still on him. So he hit his broken wrist instead. He was expecting pain, but he felt nothing.

"Tsukune!" he heard Kurumu shout and she grabbed his hand, which hurt even more and inserted it in-between her breasts.

"Ghhhh!" He thought. His mouth opened wide, flabbergasted. Moka had the same face as he did.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that," said Kurumu, a look of concern on her face, though cute. Though, he wasn't hurt physically.

A washtub appeared in the air above Kurumu's head, and knocked her out cold, then she fell to the ground with the back of her head.

Moka immediately got off the bed and tried helping Kurumu. Sure she was her rival, but having someone hurt wasn't something she liked, rival or no.

While Moka attended to Kurumu, Yukari put the tray she carried onto Tsukune's lap.

XxXxXxXxX

After everything died down, and Tsukune ate, he had to get ready for school, which meant undressing. Which could be a problem with the girls here. That is, when Yukari came up to him.

"You need to get ready for school, so let me help you get dressed," she said.

"No, I can do it on my own," said Tsukune when she reached for his pyjama pants.

"We're taking care of you, so let us do our jobs."

It was then that Kurumu grabbed Yukari, went to the window and threw her out.

"Wha? Kurumu!" said Moka, alarmed.

"What? Little girls shouldn't behave like that. Especially perverted ones," Kurumu answered. It was then that a washtub flew through the window and then Yukari came through the window. She brushed herself off.

"Both of you get out!" shouted Moka.

Yukari felt a chill go down her spine. Outer Moka rarely got angry and knew that this was going to be bad, so she grabbed Kurumu and headed out the door. Moka put her hands on the bed, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yukari wanted to do this. Kurumu didn't mind, I just came with to make sure nothing happened…" she said.

"No, it's okay," replied Tsukune. He then realised that she was bending over in such a way he could see the top of her cleavage. It was lovely, she looked so hot in that nurse outfit.

Immediately Moka looked up, seeing him have his hands over his crotch. She blushed like strawberry and looked away.

"Ano… Tsukune-kun…"

"Gomen Moka-san, it's just… that outfit!"

Moka looked at her revealing cleavage and then to him. She felt hungry, see saw right inside him, the blood coursing through his veins, arteries and heart. Pumping and moving fast from his increased heart rate.

Tsukune watched Moka get up straight, climb onto the bed.

"Moka-san! What're you doing?" He tried taking his hands from his crotch and onto her shoulders, but as he did, she sat on his pelvis. His erection rubbed against her panties.

"I can't help myself, I'm hungry!" said Moka childishly. And she bit him on the neck.

Oh thank god, Tsukune was relieved, it was just to drink from him. She wasn't going to… you know, devour something else of his.

It was then that she stopped, that they went a chill go down their spine, and the temperature dropped. She prayed her fangs from Tsukune's neck and turned to see behind her. And there, stood Mizore by the wardrobe with its door open, in her school uniform, with a pair of underpants in one hand.

Had she been in the wardrobe this whole time?

"Why are you on Tsukune, sucking his blood, Moka?" she asked.

"I hadn't drank from him for a long time. Besides, what are you doing in the wardrobe?" Moka replied. Although she hadn't drunk from him in a day…

"It has Tsukune's scent. Want a whiff?" Mizore held out Tsukune's underwear, as if to give it to Moka.

Tsukune had a feeling that this was going to be a long day ahead.

XxXxXxXxX

At first, Tsukune thought he needed help from both Moka and Mizore to stand up, but felt that his leg was normal again. When changing (the girls had waited outside while he changed), the wounds on his chest disappeared.

"How did this happen?" He thought.

When he got out the room, Moka had shut herself inside, leaving Mizore and Tsukune standing there. After a few minutes, she came out in her school uniform.

XxXxXxXxX

In class, one of the girls had to help him, which was tough being that all four wanted to help him, and each teacher that came had to break up the fight.

Even at lunch, students stared at Tsukune being fed by the girls. Usually it was fine sitting with them, but he couldn't hold the chopsticks with his right hand and needed help. Though he almost choked from having his mouth stuffed from each of the girls' servings.

The girls helped him every step of the way, getting him a drink from the vending machine, helping him up from his seat, though he had to stop them when they tried following him into the bathroom.

Tsukune headache had been increasing since that morning, the thinking in class and focusing on the subject, and the voices of the students had been taking its toll on him through the day. Tsukune went to the teacher's lounge when second break came. And he saw his homeroom teacher, Nekonome, was by her desk, eating a fish. He didn't notice that the girls had followed him and hide around the door, eavesdropping on him.

"Nekonome-sensei," he said.

"Meow, what is it Tsukune?" she asked.

"May I take the rest of the day off, my headache I have been having this morning is now very bad and-."

"It's fine, you may leave," Nekonome interrupted him.

"What?"

"The headmaster told me that you may not be well today, so if you asked, you may immediately go to your dorm."

"Arigato."

Before Tsukune left the room, the girls walked away so he couldn't see them. When he came out, they watched him walk off in the other direction, worried that they didn't know that he had a headache, and probably thought that they progressed it with their fighting.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune returned to his dorm room, unlocking the door and entered. Immediately he felt a pang in his head, like a bad headache. He groaned lightly.

Then he tried turning on the light, but it didn't come on. He went inside, the headache panged deeper, he put one hand on his head and closed the door.

He turned and darkness was around, and a figure stood before him. He had not known how this person got in. And behind this figure, was himself sleeping in the bed.

"What the?" thought Tsukune. "What is this?"

The figure walked up to his sleeping self. And then saw himself jolt up, seeing a pair of crimson eyes. His neck was grabbed and hurled into the air, he tried grabbing the arm and squeezing, but the figure didn't budge.

His other self's back made contact to the wall, hard, feeling like it was shattered. His other self groaned in pain. And saw the figure mouthing words.

Tsukune felt the headache return, and words spoke in his mind, he remembered them when he was attacked by Busa, before he blacked out.

The figure now held a blood bag in the other hand and bit into it, draining the red contents. Then moved his other self, smashing him on the bed and got on top of him. He felt his other self wanting to get away, wanting to escape. The figure was heavy on his other self, he could feel it just by watching.

His other self's head was moved and fangs bit into his neck. They pierced his flesh, burying deep inside. His other self groaned loudly. The pain was unbearable. It was like his trachea was ripped open.

A flash happened and saw himself sitting straight on the bed, in a daze. The figure, with stretched fingers over his eyes, spoke to him.

"Forget this night, when you wake up, you'll feel refreshed, so refreshed like never before. Now sleep."

Those words went through Tsukune's mind. And his other self closed its eyes and its head hit the pillow, fast asleep.

Then everything faded and found himself standing in the middle of the room, the light was on.

He remembered that day feeling refreshed from a night's sleep. And his body felt sore and tired. He tried remembering the figure's face, and though faded from darkness, saw Draken's face.

Him? How did he get into his room? Tsukune thought for a bit. He was baffled by this, there was only one key for students in the dorms, and his door was locked? Right? And he could not get in through the window, that would have alerted him of an intruder. Smashing the window would be the same. So how did he get inside.

Tsukune tried looking around for clues, and nothing was found. That was expected, and facepalmed himself. Of course there wouldn't be evidence, this was days later after this…this crime? Breaking and entering, but without "breaking".

He shrugged it off, as much as he wanted to think more, his tiredness is beating him. He got his pyjamas (his other ones) and headed for the baths.

XxXxXxXxX

"I hear you ran away, is that true?" asked a male voice.

Kuyō looked at a dark silhouette in front of him, a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. This person was his boss.

"I was told to," he said.

"Told, or just did? Don't lie to me Kuyō."

"… I am not lying, it is the truth!"

"Don't speak to me that way. You will wish you hadn't."

Kuyō scoffed and looked away.

"Tomorrow, go take out our package."

"What? His unconscious? Orochina made sure of that."

"I hear that he's woken up this night," his eyes swayed to a raven by the window and then back to Kuyō. "Here, this is what I received."

Something was set onto the table before Kuyō could blink. It was a note, and he picked it up, the note read as such: _Draken has awoken. He will be in the school tomorrow._

"Take him out. And if you don't, you'll wish you hadn't joined us."

"Yes sir," he said sarcastically. And he got up, threw the note on the table and left.

The person watched him leave, and took the note, turned it over, and then got a pen.

 _I need my last individual arranged tomorrow with Him. I want my individual to lose._

He wrote, then held the note between two fingers, picked it up, after two seconds, the note was swiped by a raven. And this raven flew around and out the window, several others joined it. And they flew off to whoever it was that sent them.

* * *

 **Well... That's unexpected? Until next time, enjoy your day/night. Byeee! :3**


	16. Return

**Hi again! I have been dying (figuratively of course!) to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Nekonome swayed her eyes briefly from the paper on the desk to a girl in the same Yokai girls' uniform as hers when she said something. Putting down the pencil, she pushed her chair back, then turned to face the girl, her one hand on her cheek. The girl had had purple-bluish hair, elegant white skin and had a stack of papers held by both hands.

"My article is doing fine, so stop talking so I can finish Tsurara," said Nekonome, looking down at the page. Her name and surname on the top: Mikogami Shizuka.

Tsurara put down the stack of papers onto the table, which made the pencil move slightly.

"Remember when Fujiko made the first page buchou?" Tsurara said. Nekonome was the class president of their class.

It was a funny story, Sendō Fujiko, the head of the Research Club, had blown up the club room. And thus made the front page, her clothing was tattered and singed.

"I still don't get why Sensei made Her president…"

Nekonome shrugged.

They heard a noise coming from outside.

"Oh dammit…"

The door of the Newspaper club swung open, and a girl came in. This girl had light blue coloured hair, the same uniform except for the blazer. Outside was a boy, dazed, she told him to shut the door.

"Still being the school's tramp, eh Ageha?" asked Tsurara, she never acknowledged Ageha as the club president and called her by name.

"Oh fuck you!" Ageha replied angrily.

"In a bad mood? Awww, did another one escape?"

"Girls!" said Nekonome, voice raised, snapping her pencil.

Tsurara just ignored her and walked up to Ageha, a sly smile on her face.

"Really Ageha, maybe you should dress more trampy."

"Maybe you should!" Roared Ageha and gunned for Tsurara's blazer, ripping it off.

"Ama!" Tsurara retaliated by ripping Ageha's blouse open.

They started stripping each other, Nekonome tried to stop them, but she got caught in the cross fire.

A little while later, all three girls lay on the floor in an awkward position, tired. Ageha's skirt was off and her shirt was unbuttoned, Tsurara's blazer was off and her skirt, Nekonome had her blazer and shirt off.

It was then that the door creaked open, the girls did feel that if it was a boy, they should cover up, but were stuck in an awkward position.

A man stood by the door, he had crimson coloured eyes, long light brown coloured hair and wore old Victorian clothes. He looked at them dead serious.

"Who ordered strippers in this room? My birthday isn't today," he said changing to a smile.

Ageha's mouth dropped, Tsurara blushed, and Nekonome buried her head in Ageha's cleavage in shyness.

"Hey!" Ageha shouted at Nekonome.

"Sensei!" shouted Tsurara at the man, covering herself.

His smile broadened a bit and laughed. The girls got out of their awkward position, and grabbed their clothes, Nekonome hid her face and exposed assets with her buttoned shirt and blazer. Ageha on the other hand, just put on her now broken buttoned shirt, not caring if she was exposing her assets. The man however, didn't turn to her, he just went over to a desk and sat on it.

"Sensei! That's my desk!" whined Ageha.

"Not when I am here. Besides, have you finished yet?"

"Y-yeah."

She looked away and then saw his eyes in front of her, he was so close she could practically kiss him, but instead jumped back with fright.

"Did. You. Finish. It?"

"N-no…"

"Then finish, there are pencils, there is a huge stack of paper. Go. Now!"

"Eeeeek!" she thought and felt like jumping out her skin. Ageha immediately went over to the table where Nekonome left her paper.

The man walked back to the desk, listening at how Ageha asked about where the pencils were and Tsurara pointing to the table. Tsurara then made her way over to the desk, her sensei was slouching on the chair, legs crossed on top of the other on the desk.

"Sensei?" she said.

"Yes Tsu-chan?"

"I still don't get why you made Her president, like really, she's useless and abuses her power!" Her voice was quiet but sharp.

"The very reason to why I gave her this title is to have her take on responsibility. And if she does abuse her power you come to me. It's just like Miko-chan being class president, she has responsibility but lacks social skills. Able to interact with her other classmates more than last year is a kick to her future career, wouldn't you agree?"

"And what about me? Don't I get anything?" almost hurt.

He smiled, "You don't need anything like that, but if you want, would you like to be vice president?"

"Sure, I'll take it."

"Good. Now, I want you three to stay here until all is done."

"Nani?"

"Oh yes, deadline's tomorrow."

"Why weren't we informed?"

"You can ask your club president."

Tsurara put on mix between pissed off and scary, "That stupid ama! I'm only half way done!"

"Don't worry about classes, after school all of you come to me and I'll give everything of the day. All lessons, then homework on all of them."

"Eeeeh?"

He laughed, "Ganbarou. And I'll speak to A-chan about her actions."

Tsurara stormed off, angrily muttering. She sat down, and was so pissed that she couldn't finish her article, and just wrote on a page: "A thousand ways for me to kill that bitch!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Arion, known from the animals of Greek mythology, is an immortal horse, which ran at great speeds," said a woman in class 2-2, not looking up from a large book in one hand. She stood by the edge of the black board, a shadowed figure was jotting down about the lesson on the mythological creature.

She looked up briefly, several students were missing, her gaze then fell upon Fujiko. "Fu-… Sendō-san. Could you explain more about this creature?"

Fujiko stood up, not bothering to look at book in front of her, "Arion, an immortal horse, birthed by Poseidon and Demeter. Arion was also ridden in battle with Adrastus. Said to be highly intelligent and able to speak… Although Arion often showed off, cockiness, it was bad mannered, had poor hygiene, and bad table manners. Bad horsy."

"Yes," said the woman with a smile, "Well done, really studying huh?"

"Sensei…" Fujiko said, "Last of what I said is on the board," she sat down.

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at the figure. The figure looked back, it had no mouth, no nose or facial hair, just black shadow, except for its eyes, dark red eyes. And the last but of what Fujiko was written on the board by the shadow.

"You're malfunctioning again, really, such a bad Shadow you are," said the woman.

The shadow drew a horizontal colon and then a horizontal bracket below it, showing a sad face, then drew a tear drop just below one of the "eyes", indicating that it was hurt.

There was a few sniggers around the classroom.

The woman shook her head and let out a tiny chuckle, then looked at the clock by the door, "Well then. Since there is only nine minutes left." She closed the book with one hand, and then threw it on the table. The title on the book was 'sex in the eighties'. The woman changed herself to a male form, "Close your books, or put them away, and let's just gossip."

As a He now, went over to the chair and sat down, and put his feet up on the desk in front, crossed legged. He pulled his one hand back, and the shadow figure burst into a small black cloud. It flew to his hand and circled his fingertips and then, completely vanished.

XxXxXxXxX

When lunch came, the man was done with his last class of second years, 2-3. And now it was break time, Fujiko came into the class.

"Sensei, can I talk about a matter during break?" she asked.

He looked up at her from his chair, "Fu-chan, gomen. Kyō no koto wa dekimasen."

"Ah…"

He got up, "Next time okay?"

She smiled, "Hai."

They both got out the class and went separate ways.

He walked the halls, greeting a few students of second and third years, and then continued to walk. Up ahead, there was a first year mocking another first year. He just stood still, doing nothing, even when they started throwing punches. The window next to him split, like an earthquake had split it, it was a rift of black.

He sighed, guess he had to do something at least. A black bat appeared on his shoulder, then flew in front of him, staring at him with dark red eyes to listen to an order.

"Inform the Security Committee of this," he said, and the bat flew off into the wall in the opposite direction of the rift and vanished.

He then stepped into the black and vanished, the rift closed behind.

The rift appeared in a dark room, he walked out. He made his way to a desk and behind it, was the headmaster.

"Ditching first years again?" asked a man.

"And what if I am?"

The headmaster let out a small chuckle, "Should we pick up where we left off?"

The man got out a blood bag from his coat. He took off the tip and poured its contents into a cup that the headmaster gave him some years back, which had words and numbers on it 'best teacher #185792'. He nodded.

And then they started, and after a minute or two.

"Checkmate."

Draken picked the cup up, and grinned from his defeat.

"Your mistake was at F5."

He nodded.

"Would you like to play another game? Our balance has been broken again."

He took a sip of blood from the cup, "Sure."

XxXxXxXxX

"How is the patient?" asked the headmaster in a dark room, standing next to a bed.

"Alive. I am glad I got to him in time, although his chances were extremely dire," replied Ruby by the door in her brown robe. "I was unable to get his tongue, but he has a new one attached, nothing will be different, no difference as it should be."

She heard a chuckle coming from the headmaster. "Good, you may go."

She heard a slit and saw the headmaster move his arm a bit. She then nodded and bowed knowing that she was now over staying her welcome and left.

The headmaster moved back a bit. A woman immediately opened her eyes to see darkness, but her dark vision kicked in and she saw things clearly, and sucked in her first breath. She looked at the ceiling.

She let out a laugh, though tired. "H-ow long, was I out?" she asked almost yawning.

"Over forty eight hours," the headmaster replied.

"Motoku, leaving me out of the action so you can do what you want…" She sighed and got out the bed, her feet hit the ground. She looked down and saw she was now in a hospital gown, and was nude underneath. "Did you put me in this?"

"I- had my assistant undress you."

"Do you have clothes for me, this will be draftee."

"I had a spare set of clothes brought from your room, they are over there."

Draken made her way to where the clothes were. There was a shirt, long pants, a bra and panty. She raised an eyebrow.

"You just had to choose my nice underwear didn't you, going through my drawers."

"Well, I thought you would look good in them."

She laughed and bent over, "Untie these buttons for me." Even though she could just slip out of it.

The headmaster helped with the buttons and the gown fell to the floor, exposing her butt to him. She didn't care. She reached for the panty first.

"I put a seal on that boy," said the headmaster.

"Oh?" She put on the panty.

"I made sure that your blood still continues to transform him."

She nodded and put on her bra, bending over a little and clicking it at the back. She made sure her breasts were comfortable.

"Well, this isn't the first time you did something like this."

"Since when?"

She turned around, grabbing the long pants. He could see her in the underwear, the way it covered her parts well, the way they made her more inviting, wanting to strip it right off. Not that he wanted to, but it had been a very long time since he saw her like this, even if she is a male too. No, she was stunning and beautiful in that attire.

"Fourteen years ago… Tenmei!"

The headmaster snapped out of it, " Er… I can't recall…" then he sort of got his thoughts back, "Although, what really concerns me now is your bust."

"Excuse m-?" She tripped and fell on her butt from trying to get the pants on, but also from what he said. "Ita!"

"It's smaller. Way smaller than when I last saw them ten years ago."

"Well, maybe I wanted a change. Besides, they were distracting my opponent in battle, and also get in the way constantly. As well as hurt my bloody back!" She put the pants on and got up.

"Yes, 42DD."

"Really?" she grabbed the shirt. "You remember my original bust size but can't remember something fourteen years ago?"

"You bust was more important."

She suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh my god!" She smiled, "Ecchi!"

She put on the shirt, and the headmaster smiled.

"Now…" she said, popping her head out, and looking at the headmaster, "Speaking of Small Things…"

The headmaster let out a light chuckle.

"Have you finished 'it' yet?" She spun out her hair at the back, getting it out the shirt. Letting them sway in the air to then rest on her back.

"No, I'm having difficulty actually. Ever since you asked me to change the plan, it just made things difficult, also with what I have to add…"

"Well, if trouble is bothering you, I can always call…" She then stopped, waiting for him to say something.

"Iie iie, it's fine. I can manage. I enjoy the challenges."

She smiled, "Yoi." And then started walking towards the door. "Ganbarou," she said enthusiastically and exited.

The headmaster grinned and chuckled.

* * *

 **I have been having some life issues, although I am not going into any detail with it. I regret to announce that updating this story will not happen for some time after this chapter. Do not worry dear readers, I am not going to forget. ;) I will try to get updating after this life "crisis" has thoroughly been kicked in the gonads and kindly let out the door... Anyway, I hope you (the reader) can wait till then. I thank you.**

 **Sincerely  
Author of Rosario Vampire: Newcomer**


	17. Pleasures Of The Kitchen

**Hi! Long time!**

 **[PLEASE READ] I am deeply and truly sorry for such a delay. I had thought that all the work I had would've been done in two weeks, but it came to twice as long. Mountains and mountains of work... (Actually not mountains but you get the idea!)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

A little girl woke up, yawning and stretching from a nap. Her head felt like it had been touched, stroked lightly. It was warm and kind.

Then she heard a shout, and wondering what it was, she threw the covers off and went to the window.

There, in a distance, was a blue car and two men, one with light brown long hair by the car, the other with long black hair. Both were shouting at each other, and by the looks of it, it was harsh. She didn't know what was going on, but she ran for it. Out her room, down a flight of stairs, past several rooms and then out the front door.

The blue car drove off, but the little girl still ran for it. She finally stopped, out of breath and now crying.

"Where is- O-ji going?" she asked.

The man turned to see her. This man, her father, he answered with a voice like ice, "Far away."

He walked passed her as she cried more.

XxXxXxXxX

The following morning, Tsukune and Moka walked together on the path, casually talking. When something caught the Pupils' eyes behind them.

A woman with green eyes and long light brown hair, wearing a pair of long baggy pants and a tank top. Swaying her hips side to side, a bag over one shoulder. She smiled and lightly chuckled at the looks she was getting, teens and their crazy hormones.

The woman stopped, looking up at Yokai Academy, and there right at the top, the curtain of the window was slightly opened. The headmaster looked down at her.

Her eyes flashed red for a second and words spoke in her head, "This is truly a surprise for me Draken, what brought you to come here as a woman?"

"Oh Tenmei," she replied in thought, "just for fun."

"I'm going to be getting several papers about you not being in class today…"

"Oh come on, you know I don't need an education," she smiled.

She heard a chuckle in her mind, "True that. Have fun then, just not too much okay?"

She scoffed, "Tenmai, I'm deeply offended by what you just said. How dare you, you bastard! What's wrong with messing around with these students and causing chaos? At least it won't show as my student self on the papers you no doubt will get." She chuckled.

A chuckle went through her mind, "I find there is nothing wrong with messing with anything or anyone on these grounds. I wish I was playing a student to be by your side when the chaos happens."

She chuckled, "If only you could, see ya."

The curtain closed and so did this telepathy conversation. Students walking to the school raised an eyebrow at her. She had looked crazy starring at the school, chuckling to herself.

She pulled a grin and walked on to get into to start her day of chaos.

XxXxXxXxX

She sighed walking through the school halls. For two hours she had been walking around, bored out of her mind. Nothing was happening. No one was around in most of the classes, no one was in halls, and lunch time hadn't started yet.

She sighed again, talk about starting chaos eh? She heard a noise passing a classroom, she stopped and turned to see what it was. The classroom was full of female students, talking with each other near cook stations.

"Aaah," thought the woman looking up to see a sign "Homeroom Economics". "It's that day. Tenmei you bastard, you knew that it would be this day and deliberately chose not to tell…"

"Hi," she heard, "can I help you?" It was the teacher of the class, she was returning to the classroom after something, maybe a task?

The woman grinned, opportunity found at last. "Yes, you can," she said and her eyes flashed red for a second.

XxXxXxXxX

All eyes focused and moved as the woman walked into the class, going to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm the substitute teacher for this class," she said.

Murmurs went around the class like wild fire, but without the wild.

"I am sure," she continued, and the voices died, "you all are wondering why your teacher has left. She unfortunately had to leave due to feeling sick and asked that I take over."

The woman put her bag down on the table and scanned the class once again while they murmured.

"Ugh…" she thought. "It's too much one sex in here…" She walked to the door and stuck her head out. To the one side was the teacher that was supposed to be sick, standing completely still like a statue and in a daze. To the other she saw a pair of boys.

She smirked as she went out and called the boys. She heard one of them curse. They were bunking their class of work with the other boys. Sweet blackmail.

"Bunking class I see," she said as she came up to them.

"Uh, no miss, we're just lost," said one.

She narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Don't make an excuse with me, if you value your school lives, be in the class with me. I'm substituting for HE."

They nodded, slightly feared for possibly getting detention for skipping, and followed her, seeing the dazed teacher just before walking in.

"What's with her?" asked one.

"Had too many mushrooms," the woman replied.

The woman walked to the desk after telling the two boys to be by a station with the girls. She then went over to a bookshelf and scrolled her finger across the books until she selected a book and took it out, she opened it and looked at the contents page, scanning it.

"Can anyone tell me," she said slightly twisted her head sideways to the class, looking at them with the corner of her eye, "What are the main ingredients to the French _Tartiflette_?"

No one answered, and she closed the book and turned to face them.

"No one know the answer? Have any of you learnt this yet?"

One student put up their hand, "We were told we were cooking for the boys so they have something to eat after their work."

The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment. She threw the book on the table and breathed in. "You can scrap that and we do something on our own. Did anyone of you do French cooking or do any research for homework?"

A girl raised her hand, "The main ingredients of _Tartiflette_ are potatoes, reblochon, lardons and onions." This girl was Kurono Kurumu.

"Correct," said the woman. She turned to scroll her finger across the books and selected another to take out. She scanned the content page and looked at the class again. "What meat products can be added to the Greek _Giouvestsi_?"

Kurumu put her hand up, "Chicken, beef or lamb."

"Yes," the woman gave her a raised eyebrow while simultaneously throwing the book onto the table. "Alright," she folded her arms and smirked, "the average weight to the meat of French _Foie Gras_?"

There was a silence that washed over the class. This was a tricky one.

Kurumu put up her hand again, "Uuuh… One point five pounds?"

"Mmm… Yes, it is. And if you had to convert it to our Metric system?"

Another girl, Yukari, put up her hand.

"Yes Sendō-san?"

"That would be… about over six hundred and eighty grams, rounded to six hundred and eighty one."

"Indeed. Good math work sendō-san. Now, what ingredient in an Italian _pollo alla cacciatora_ sweetens the dish?"

Kurumu put her hand up again but the woman stopped her.

"Sorry miss-know-it-all but I would rather another try and answer."

And somewhere in the class, Mizore's one eyebrow raised and swayed her eyes left and right and then her lollipop fell out. She then quickly caught it, put it back in her mouth and sucked on it.

"You, Akashiya-san," the woman said looking at Moka, "do you know the answer?"

"Uum…" mumbled Moka. "What is pol al caca?"

A few students laughed while the woman raised an eyebrow.

" _Pollo alla cacciatora_ , Akashiya-san. Chicken braised hunter style. A dish with braised chicken and cooked hunter-styled. It is cooked with onions, tomatoes, herbs and sometimes wine, preferably red wine. Also can be served with Rabbit, which is called _coniglio alla cacciatora_ , _coniglio_ meaning "Rabbit" by the way."

"I don't know the answer. Gomen…"

The woman sighed, "Anyone else want a go?"

Kurumu raised her hand again, and before the woman could object, "Chopped carrots. They add extra sweetness."

"Indeed Kurono-san, you know your work," the woman eyed her. "You know quite a lot of cooking don't you?"

"I read from time to time, the cook books," Kurumu replied.

There was a sudden simultaneous reaction between Yukari one part of the class and Mizore on the other, both looked up abruptly and said "Huh?" Then there was an "Oh shit!" that followed after. Mizore had opened her mouth, and her lollipop slipped out and had landed on the floor.

"Come here Kurono-san," said the woman walking over and then stopped halfway.

Kurumu came forward from her station and stood before the woman.

"Let's see how well your knowledge is. We go from main course to desserts now."

"Desserts are my specialty."

"Yoi. Then we shall talk about Japanese desserts."

"Alright…" She said frowning, she wasn't sure where this was going to go.

"Let's start from _Wagashi_ with _Sakuramochi_. What style uses glutinous rice flour for _mochi_?"

"Uuuh…" She thought for a few moments and then smiled, "Kansai style."

The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "Correct. Now ask me a dessert."

"Okay…? Um… What is _Manjū_ and what are the main ingredients?"

"Double question? Alright," she folded her arms. " _Manjū_ is a confection dessert that is quite popular, and has many varieties to making it. Originally it came from China in thirteen forty one, during the Muromachi period, where it was called "Mantou" before being called "Manjū" when it came to Japan. The main ingredients are flour, rice power, buckwheat and _anko_. Good enough to answer your question?"

"Yeah... I didn't need the history lesson though."

The woman let out a chuckle, " _Dango_ , name the type that has three colours and what ingredients make those three colours?"

"Hmm…. You really give tough questions don't you?" Kurumu pouted while frowning.

"Gets people to think, really think. So what is it?"

"Uuuh…"

The woman watched Kurumu's eyes move around the room for a bit of time and then looked at her again.

" _Bocchan Dango_. One is coloured by red beans, second by eggs and the third by green tea."

"Yoi. Rather easy when you know them."

"Yes... I find this cooking thing boring. Can't we do something else now?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and thought to herself, "Jeez, I only asked the child two questions and she's already bored." She sighed. "I guess she was answering a lot I suppose, why not make things interesting then." She grinned, "Why don't we have a cook off?"

"Nani?"

"Let's cook. Instead of talking about food, let's make them. You and I right now."

"Oh? Then what's the theme? Who are the judges? The time limit?"

"Why not make a dessert, you like making desserts don't you?"

"Yeah, what dessert then?"

"Any, make your own dessert or make it from any known dessert in the world. The time limit will be one hour. The judges… No clue…" She looked around the classroom. "Anyone want to be a judge? We need three."

There were several hands raised around the class, even the two "bunking" boys raised their hands.

"Ugh, I'll let all of you decide who is a judge," the woman looked back at Kurumu, her stomach then growled and she smiled while lightly chuckling. "I guess all this food talk has made me hungry."

"Then I'll satisfy you," said Kurumu taking a knife and pointing it at the woman at neck height.

A sudden flash of silver and a slight clink against metal, the woman had pushed Kurumu's knife away after grabbing a knife from a nearby station.

"Dare ni naifu o sasu yō ni shinaide kudasai," said the woman, then pulled the knife back and flexed it in her hands and threw it on the wooden board on the station.

"Anata wa naifu o nagerun," replied Kurumu.

The woman smirked, "Begin."

And then they raced off to find their ingredients and their stations to cook their desserts.

* * *

 **[A/N] I am still currently busy with work, and exams are just around the corner for me. However, during the time I was busy I pushed and pushed to write the other chapters (that was one of the reason why I took so long), and weekly updates will continue from now on while I am busy during my exams. Hope you all have a good one! :))**


	18. Spiral Of Chaos

**The heat thickens, and so does Kurumu's bust... *ahem* ego? xDD Hope you all find this chapter _Delicious!_ ;)**

* * *

The crowd watched in awe from the stations opposite, and how both women were flicking their knives, cutting all their ingredients to tiny bits. How each used the culinary well. The judges, Mizore, Yukari and Moka, watched too. Even if none of the others were judges, they would still get a taste, or at least they hopped.

They watched how each of them complimented the other. It was like a cooking dessert show one would watch on the television, except with the added bonus of being in the crowd. Where the aromas would tickle at your nose and make your mouth water.

The time limit was nearing a close now, and both contestants were doing their final touches to their desserts.

The clock ticked and ticked and when the hand rested after its long journey on the twelve, it gave a loud irritating alarm, alerting everyone that the time limit had ended, and so would their inquisitiveness to what the constants were making.

Kurumu came up first to the table and set down a plate, and to everyone's surprise, what was on her plate was a pie. Except open and filled with melted chocolate, the chocolate was in a swirl of plain and white chocolate. The edges had a thin layer of dark chocolate, and right in the middle of the pie was a puffed heart shape made of dark chocolate. Even in the white parts of the swirl, white chocolate tear shapes were in the direction of the swirl.

Kurumu took a knife and cut three slices and put them on three plates with three small forks in front of three judges.

"Chocolate pie?" asked the woman from her station. "Did you get that idea from the Western Pecan pie or Apple crumble?"

Kurumu briefly looked at her and replied, "I got the idea from the Pecan pie." Her gaze then moved back to the judges. "I used the crust from the pie and poured chocolate into it, making sure it wasn't melted otherwise the mix of the swirl wouldn't have gone out perfectly. It's still warm and will peel away easily."

She moved away while each judge slid their forks into the small part of the cut slice, the fork tore away the wobbly chocolate walls and ripped the warm crust away. Indeed it was still warm. They each put their forks into their mouths.

As the warm chocolate touched their taste buds it sent shocking sensations throughout their body. The rich textures and mix of plain and white felt wonderful. As if bathing in a river of chocolate, how the silky plain chocolate texture moved on their skin.

Kurumu smirked, the look on their faces said it all, "Happy to serve."

The woman came to the table with her dessert and set down three plates. Each of these plates had a round green coloured cake with carefully placed and selected fruits in the middle of the cake. The smell of each cake filled their nostrils, green tea.

"That looks like a blob," said Yukari.

Immediately the woman started laughing, "Oh my god…" She put her hand on the table, next to the plate. "Oh Sendō-san."

"What green tea cake is that?" asked Kurumu.

"This is a Chinese green tea cake, although I made it differently, I decided to go into a slime direction, if you want to call it that Sendō-san. It is quite healthy with the fruit and I hope you find it refreshing as a drink. Enjoy."

The woman joined Kurumu by the station and stretched out, with her hands resting on the station behind her.

Each judge dug into the cake, their forks sliding through, a juice spilled out onto the cake and then on the plate, a sweet smell filled their nostrils. They each took a bite.

The green tea felt cool in their mouth. It wasn't hot at all, it was sharp and cool. The juice with it made it sweeter than it was, and giving more moisture and taste of green tea. It was like having a drink but eating it as a solid too. They felt they were under a fountain of green, the liquid cooling them and what they sat on was a soft cool slime.

After a few moments, it came to the decision of who would be the victor of this competition. Mizore decided with the green tea cake, Moka and Yukari with the chocolate pie. Two to one, Kurumu won.

XxXxXxXxX

The class each had a slice of the pie from Kurumu, and no one went for the green tea cake. The woman was far away, cleaning up all the pots, pans and chopping boards that was needed for the competition.

Kurumu came over to the woman.

"Come to gloat?" asked the woman drying a pot and setting it down.

"No, let me help with the cleaning."

"I'll have to stop you there Kurono-san. The loser is doomed to scrub as I say. And that is what I am doing."

"Alright?" Kurumu leaned against the counter looking around while the woman continued to clean.

"Your pie wasn't bad," started the woman. "It was good idea to use chocolate, but I find that that is way too sweet for my liking. So rich in sugar took it too far."

"That doesn't mind anyone else here."

"Except for Shirayuki-san-"

"Mizore-san always wants to disagree with anything that comes to me."

"Even if that is the case, she found it too sweet as much as she liked it. Or it could be the fact that she is cold…?" she stopped as Kurumu snorted a little, laughing. "Besides, all children love things incredibly sweet."

"Did you just compare the class to children?"

"Yes, I did," the woman looked at Kurumu with the corner of her eye and stopped. "Children love things sweet as can be, and these "children" have yet to learn the finer things of cooking. They don't understand cooking like we do. Cooking is just a chore and making food to them." Her gaze returned to the dishes. "To us it is art and the joy of bring happiness to the faces of people. What would happen if we were having real food critics as judges in this class?"

Kurumu thought for a moment, "You would've won."

She finished up the last pot by drying it and turned to Kurumu. "I could've actually. But that doesn't mean you did anything wrong Kurono-san here," she smiled. "You make things sweet because you are sweet. You make people smile with your sugar fingers."

"Arigato-"

"But that doesn't mean you will win all the time being sweet."

Kurumu nodded and chuckled lightly, "I liked your green tea cake though. The juice fascinated me. How did you get the juice to be in there and not make the cake soggy? How it just added to the taste and made a weird combination between eating it and drinking."

"I'll probably tell you someday, but you have a gift for cooking you know."

"Your cooking is better."

"Kurono-san," the woman patted Kurumu's head, "I had to learn to get this good after a very, very long time. You are one of the naturals. You will only improve by broadening your horizon as time goes by. You will eventually surpass me."

The bell then went, lunch time. The woman walked to the table and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Then the teacher of the class walked in.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking around, seeing the girls having pie while staring at her.

"And that's my time to go," said the woman in a low voice, then smiled and turned to the class. "That's all for class today, enjoy your break…" Then she ran for the window and jumped out smashing through glass and wood.

She fell and grabbed onto a window sill a floor below. Hanging on one arm she looked up and saw students popping their head out the windows. She swung and crashed through the window. Her feet landed on a table, and found herself by students and the teacher by the board staring at her. She then jumped a couple of desks.

"Sorry to interrupt your class!" she shouted while landing on the ground and running for the door. As she turned her head, she found that she was about to run right into the door. And she did. She fell backwards onto the floor. "Ita…!" she groaned and got up, holding her bleeding nose. "Gomen," and then left by opening the door and running out. While the students and teacher just starred in disbelief…

XxXxXxXxX

In the Girls' bathroom, with a number of girls talking to each other as they were doing light make-up during the break time, or just wanting a place that was quiet. A stall was closed and lock, as naturally when one needs that privacy. However, this stall was vacant by a male. Strange as it is and rather uncommon for a man to be in the Girls' bathroom.

This man had the Yokai Academy uniform on, and stretching an arm and hand into a bag to pull out a nine millimetre Calibre standard gun, he flicked the safety off and put it into the inner blazer pocket. Then a syringe and put it into the other inner pocket. He stuffed the girl clothes on the ground into the bag and zipped it up.

He unlocked the stall from the inside and walked out with the bag on his shoulder. Passing the girls doing make-up or popping zits looking at him from the mirror. Thinking it was their imagination for a second and when they turned to see that he was real.

"Hi, I got lost, is this the garden shed?" he asked.

Each of the girls shook their head.

"Alright, thanks…" and he left this awkward situation.

XxXxXxXxX

Sitting by the fountain, the man relaxed with his head on the bricks, eyes closed. He was listening carefully to the noise of the birds and bats in the sky. Until that noise was interrupted by a verbal noise.

"Konnichi wa Oji-san," said a familiar female voice.

He opened one eye to see who it was, and smiled, "Konnichi wa Moka-san."

"Can I join you?" she asked, her bentou in her hands.

He sat up and stretched, cracking his back and got up, "If you were, I'd rather we move to somewhere more comfortable."

With that they moved to a bench and they sat down.

"Where were you Oji-san?"

"Nani?"

"I didn't see you at school for a few days, and found you weren't around when I visited."

"Ah, well, I was busy in the Human world. Had to get a ruler and was then kidnapped by peg sellers."

Moka snorted, "Oji-san, there's no way I would believe that."

He smiled, "That's why I said it. I was just away doing things at home."

"Would you like some of my bentō?"

"How come?"

"Ano… Us girls had to make food for the boys, but we didn't. And now all the boys are going around asking for food. I just thought I would share mine with you. Tsukune is having from friends."

The man briefly saw Tsukune in the corner of his eye eating with his friends by a table some distance away.

"And why didn't you make food then?" he asked looking back at her, his arm on the bench.

"We were told to by a substitute teacher, and instead we had fun with watching and eating sweets."

"That's good. If the boys wanted food they can make it themselves I guess? Luckily I wasn't here for that, I only got back half an hour ago."

"Then would you like some of my bentō?"

"That's kind but no," he put his hand into his blazer and pulled out a blood bag, "I have my lunch thanks." He punctured the bag with his fangs and drank. While Moka ate from her bentō.

Tsukune looked around to find Moka, she had said she would be with her Oji-san. He spotted them sitting on a bench, chatting a bit. He saw Moka looking away a bit, rather taken surprise by something her Oji-san had said, then spoke back. He even watched how her Oji-san had gotten up asked her something and she nodded, and he patted her on the leg before he walked off.

XxXxXxXxX

Walking, the man made his way to the vending machine, and as he walked, someone came in front of him. This person had long blonde hair and yellow eyes, and wore a red robe. This person was Kuyō.

* * *

 **What a surprise with him showing up, eh? xD Almost forgot about him right? xDD See ya next time! ;)**


	19. Fire And Crimson

**Hi again! Hope you enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

"Konnichi wa," said the man with a small smile and walked passed Kuyō to the vending machine. "If you want a drink, just throw a coin."

Flames appeared and swirled around Kuyō's one hand and he punched the man in the back. The man flew right into the vending machine. Bottles and cans spilled out the machine from being damaged. And instead of groaning in pain, the man simply bent down and grabbed two cans and turned around to walk off.

"Thanks, I didn't have a coin, you can have the rest."

Kuyō ignored this comment and punched the man again, this time in the face. The man staggered back and Kuyō punched him in the stomach, making him drop the cans to clink heavily on the ground. His back hit a column and Kuyō grabbed his neck.

The man sighed, "You should've taken the cans." Clenching one fist he punched his new found enemy right in the throat, then pushed his enemy's arm away with his other hand, which when touching the fabric of the robe burnt his palm. Then with the hand he had punched, he brought his elbow to the side of his enemy's face, then went up and elbowed down onto his enemy's head. He moved to the side quickly and put his hand on the back of his enemy's head and forced him forward into the column. The man then moved backwards a few paces.

Kuyō groaned when getting up to turn and face the man. He sneered as he lunged for him, but he quickly moved out the way and pushed his enemy's head into the other column. Kuyō however quickly regained from this attack and threw a fire ball at the man, and the man barely dodged it. Thus giving Kuyō the chance to strike him down, and he did, right in his face with a hard punch.

The man went down, half his face grazed he gritted his teeth. He was then kicked in the stomach and flew right into the column. Then he was picked up and his head hit the column. His throat squeezed, and was punched in the stomach. He let out a yelp and gritted his teeth.

Briefly in the corner of his eye he saw Moka, a little scared. He was taking a little bit of time than he needed and she was going to find him, and so she did. She quickly turned and ran for it.

The man let out a chuckle as Kuyō punched him again in the stomach and let him go.

"What's so funny?" asked Kuyō finally.

The man grinned and laughed, and said in a low voice, "I must thank you…"

"Nani?"

He then opened his jaw and revealed two sharp fangs and bit Kuyō right near his elbow. Kuyō groaned in pain. His flesh was then further ripped as the man slid his teeth across his arm to his hand, blood dripped down. Kuyō punched the man on the side of the face but the man's face didn't budge.

The man turned his face to his enemy, blood on his mouth and chin, he grinned. He immediately wrapped his arm around his enemy's arm, kicked his legs, moved forward to get his hand on the back of his enemy's head. Making his enemy growl from the arm twist, and the face was smashed into the floor. Then untwisted the arm twist and grabbed his enemy's head again and threw him away, then vanished.

Kuyō landed on the ground and was then hit on the side of the face by something blue. Then picked up and punched in the gut a few times and thrown to the ground and the man backed off a few paces.

Kuyō quickly got up and threw a flame spear. As it flew, the man kicked it up and caught it, its searing flames quickly turned the cloth of his forearm to nothing. He vanished to appear by his enemy and started bashing the spear against his enemy's sides, and finally his head.

Kuyō didn't move an inch. Why would a being that has fire at their fingertips be vulnerable to fire? He quickly pulled the spear away and swung the spear up towards Kuyō's crotch. Making Kuyō let out a yelp of pain.

The man smirked and threw the spear away and elbowed his enemy in the face.

Kuyō staggered back and summoned a fire ball and threw it towards the man, the man however dodged it and vanished. The only thing Kuyō saw was a flash of blue before being hit in the gut. He spat out blood before his head rested on the man's shoulder.

The man took his enemy off his shoulder, having his hand around his enemy's neck. Kuyō looked away as the man closely looked at him.

"Look into my eyes," sneered the man and forced his enemy to look at him.

A flash of red came from Kuyō's eyes and an image of a tunnel came to mind. The images brought within this tunnel, shattered and broken but still there. Two images could be made out: the one was of a boy, not more than seven winters in a barren area of fire and sickly faceless objects. This boy had several others around him that seemed on first glance colossal towers, beating him to the ground that his mouth was filled with earth, frivolous laughter came from them as they beat him down. Then the other image, a school much like Yokai Academy, one building completely destroyed and Kuyō escaping, running away from that building, the terrible wrath showed on his face, bearing the image from being beaten by a silver haired female Vampire.

The man looked away from his enemy, scanning the area and smirked when seeing a being watching over them with narrow Elbaite eyes. He smirked before turning to see a fire ball very close to his face.

Kuyō got out the hold as he let go of the fire ball into the man's face. He backed away quickly. The fire ball would have completely left the face of the man with bone, all flesh, muscles and hair would be disintegrated.

The man's body just stood still and the smoke blew off, revealing the face once more with a hand missing its flesh, then the flesh regenerated. And the man vanished for Kuyō to find his neck squeezed tight and his gut punched once more, then his face.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you!" sneered the man and punched his enemy in the face once again.

"Oji!" he then heard behind him, this was a very familiar voice. Then with a sneer, "Let Kuyō down, you and I have something to settle."

The man let Kuyō's head on his shoulder and loosened his grip on the neck. "Oh little shit," he said softly in Kuyō's ear. "Look ahead of you, isn't it that girl that humiliated you?"

Kuyō's eyes opened wide to see Moka standing there, waiting.

"Don't you want to get even?" continued the man, "you were so feared by all until she came along, don't you want to hurt her for it? Didn't she humiliate you in front of all? She was the cause of you losing your title and made you flee. Don't you want to hurt her for all she has done to you?"

The man could feel the wrath emitting from his enemy, and that made him lightly chuckle. "Good, go and hurt her…" He then turned to face his Mei and threw his enemy towards her. Then vanished.

Moka saw her Oji running, even if others couldn't see him, passed her that she tried to stop him but he flipped over her and held her arm behind her back that she sneered.

"Oji…!" she sneered.

"I weakened him, so finish him off Mo-chan…" And then he vanished again.

Moka quickly dodged to the side when Kuyō came towards her. He hit the ground and she walked away before a wall of hot twisted flames stopped her. A ring of fire was formed of monolith flames.

She turned to face Kuyō, "I don't have time for this Kuyō!"

A katana appeared in Kuyō's one hand and he positioned it up with the tip pointed diagonally down. "You'll pay for my humiliation Akashiya Moka!"

"I really don't have time for you!"

She watched Kuyō run towards her with Flames twisting around the katana now. Moka huffed irritated and ran towards him too.

XxXxXxXxX

The heated crackled sparks spat in the air and just as quickly as they popped, the extinguished and sizzled away into nothing but empty soulless tiny bodies.

The twisted flames around the katana cut through the heated air, just missing beautiful skin. Moka flexed back as Kuyō slashed her. She was sweating from the humid atmosphere created. No cool air was coming in. Even so she still faced her annoying enemy.

Her blazer buttons were cut revealing her covered cleavage, which was slightly transparent due to her sweat. She quickly took off her burning blazer and threw it in the air and it immediately disintegrated.

Quickly she dodged another attack and countered by punching him right in the gut, her knuckles and fingers sizzled from the heat of the robe that she gritted her teeth. She then immediately moved away as flames burst from beneath Kuyō.

She watched as the flames swirled around him and with his sword he moved it in a circle in the air, flames from the ring came to his sword and moved as a vortex. He swung it and pointed it at Moka.

A twisting horizontal tornado swept across the ground, coming for her, she dodged immediately. She tried moving around in all places but the tornado followed her. She wanted to take Kuyō out but the flames around him where protecting him. As she continued to dodge and watch him, she saw his free hand rising to the air. The monolith flames were coming down. He was going to engulf them both in flames.

The flames came down and took every scrap of ground, violently twisting and crackling. In a small part of this furnace, the flames were held back. Purple viciously barking at the flames. Moka had used her youkai energy to keep back the flames from incinerating her.

A sword came from behind her and she dodged it, suffering a clean cut to her shoulder. She turned to see Kuyō slashing his sword at her. As it went through the purple the flames around it vanished. She knocked it away and hit him on the side of the face. He staggered back and she then kicked him in the gut.

The sword in his hand was let go and it was lost in the flames. His face was grabbed and was smashed in the ground.

"You're…" she said bring his head up, "wasting…" and she smashed his head into the ground and brought his head up again, "my time…!" smashing his head into the ground again. She proceed to get up and threw him away through the flames.

She huffed as the flames died and she stood in a black circle, seeing Kuyō on the ground and the wall was deeply cracked from him hitting it. She swallowed and ran for it to find her Oji.

XxXxXxXxX

After a little run and turning a corner, Moka found her Tsukune standing around, his head low. Then her eyes moved to see her Oji standing by a wall, checking his finger nails. She came up to him and tried to punch him in the face, but his head moved to the side, making her fist go into the wall instead.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was greeted by a grinning red-eyed Tsukune, and she was punched in the face by him, and then thrown away. She rolled on the ground and tried to get up, but as she got to one knee on the ground, she was kicked in the jaw and fell backwards on the ground.

Looking up, Tsukune grinned down at her with playful eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Footsteps, their muffled clacking sound echoed on the walls and bounced in Kuyō's ears. He tried getting up but his body felt so weak now, he looked up to see a man of long silver hair and bright amber eyes staring at him, wearing ordinary clothing. This was his boss.

"Didn't I say that you had to fight him, and then end him?" asked his boss.

Kuyō tried getting up once again, his hands on the ground and his arms shaking as he tried to pull himself up. "If you want him gone, do it yourself," he hissed.

His boss' foot hovered over Kuyō's hand and then instantly went down and crushed his hand. The every bone in his hand were crushed. He howled in pain. Then he was grabbed by the neck and pulled into the air, gritting his teeth and whimpering.

"You're nothing more than a barking stray dog that doesn't know when to stop yapping." The arm and hand on his boss broadened and grew long silver hair that no skin could be seen. He then proceeded to punch Kuyō in the ribs.

Kuyō felt the tremor in the ribs that were punched, he felt how they screamed and shook, and with another punch they shattered and he let out a growl. Then he is other ribs were punched.

"I took you into a group, I sheltered you, fed you, and how you repaid my benevolence was challenge my authority, disobey my orders and make it impossible to do our jobs that I had to keep you away. I took you on this job to teach you a thing or two…"

Kuyō was punched repeatedly face, his face now all body and his body shivering in pain. He summoned a fire ball in his unbroken hand. "You set me up you fucker!"

However, his boss' hand went through the fire and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, crushing it, and then twisted his hand. In this process of twisting, his wrist was broken and his arm at the elbow was dislocated. He howled in pain.

His boss let his neck go and rammed a fist into his stomach, keeping him in the air, he spat blood out his mouth. His body nor his mind could take the pain no longer that he fell unconscious.

"Sore wa jūbun desu," said a voice.

* * *

 **... Guess he got what he deserved, right? See ya next week! :3**


	20. Round Two! Fight!

**Hi!**

 **Sunday the 12th of June 2016, yesterday, I was not able to update this chapter. Funny story, at almost noon time I was uploading the chapter and formatting it (as I normally do to update the chapters), and suddenly my internet blew. Resulting in a failure attempt to save the formatting and updating... :(( Files were not being sent and received from my ISP, due to technicalities and in which I could not use the internet for the whole of yesterday... :'(**

 **However, the chapter is now on and with it I deeply apologise for the inconvenience of the events of yesterday. And now right after this apology I will say enjoy the fight! ;)**

* * *

Her gaze narrowed, watching her enemy in front of her, Tsukune under control by her Oji. She dodged a blow and then hit him in the face, but he took the blow, she hesitated. With this she slowed down, giving him the opportunity to grab her arm and kick her in the stomach. He then backed away, grinning.

"Hesitating will not do Mo-chan," said her Oji, leaning on the wall.

The blow she had received panged, it wasn't like anything she had felt before. It was like having a cascade of buses smash into you. She straightened and pulled up her fists.

"Just shut it Oji," she sneered.

Tsukune disappeared and reappeared in front of her and swept a kick, which she blocked with her arm, grabbed it and swung him and smashed him on the ground. He however used his hands to stop himself and then pushed himself back, kicking her in the face. She staggered and let go of him. In this moment he got up and punched her in the stomach, then pulled her skirt down and backed away.

"Nice panties," said Tsukune. "Pink with a little bow. Your other has nice taste."

Moka clenched her teeth and pulled up her skirt. Her Oji had made Tsukune transmit his words. Complete control. She was about to attack when he vanished and reappeared next to her Oji.

"You know, it's fun using him," he said getting up, "Like I can do this."

He crouched, and Tsukune did the same, then waved his arms in all directions, Tsukune did opposite directions. He then looked at Tsukune, and Tsukune looked at him, both pointing a finger at each other.

"I'm better," they said in unison. "Shut up!"

They both then looked at Moka, and her Oji said, "He's good, I can take him dancing, you know."

Moka closed her eyes, this was stupid! She then opened them, finding that Tsukune had vanished. She then felt a hand cradle her head and brought her down to kiss the earth hard.

"First rule: never take your eyes off the enemy Mo-chan," said Tsukune. "Try harder."

She grabbed his arm at the back, squeezing it, wanting to break it, wanting to crush it… But she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was Tsukune, even if he was being controlled, having his strings pulled by the puppeteer.

"Try harder," the words ran through her head. Fine, she will.

His hand then went through her and landed on the ground. Black shadow slithered over his body. He got up and turned, seeing the black cloud come together, forming the body and cloth of Moka again.

He grinned, "Passing Shadow."

 _Flash Back_

An arm was swayed to one side in the air, and then swung fast to the other side, hitting bark. The pain was felt immediately.

"Ita!" yelled a little girl, blowing into her sore arm.

"Mo-chan, you didn't have to hurt yourself," said a man behind her.

He took her arm and gently rubbed it. "There there, pain go away!"

"It isn't going away Oji."

"How rude of it!"

She laughed, and he let go of her arm, and faced the tree.

"Now, watch Mo-chan, I'll show you again."

He positioned his arm from one side and swung it against the tree, and just before it smacked against the tree, it turned to black shadow. It slithered and twisted over the tree and then it returned to being a boring old hand again.

"See?" he asked turning to the little girl.

"Do it again! Do it again!" she said excitedly.

He laughed at her cheerful face. Then bent down.

"Think you can do it now?"

She shook her head.

"Hmmm…" he thought for a moment and scratched his head. "Ah, I got it." A shadow appeared in front of them. It was imitating a flowing river. "Imagine a river, and it is flowing down. You're basically doing the same thing here with your body."

"So I become water? I can go through anything! Cool!"

He snorted and laughed, "Iie iie iie, Mo-chan, water has its limitations. Here, see the rock?" A shadow appeared within the shadow river, a large golf ball which was supposed to be imitating a "rock". "Does the river go through the rock or pass over it?"

The girl looked closely and saw the shadow river passing over the golf ball rock. "Pass by."

"Correct, which is the same with the tree I showed you. Your body becomes like the river, passing by as a shadow. Basically shifting and recreating the very atoms of your body to be water-like, but don't mind this, focus on a river. Got it?"

"Hai."

He got up and the shadows vanished, "Good. Try now, remember river."

She nodded and faced the tree. She tried again what she first did, but this time, her arm and hand turned to shadow, she passed by the tree moving her shadow "arm". And then her arm turned back to normal immediately after.

"Yay!" she yelled in triumph. "I did it Oji! Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did Mo-chan, well done. Now, remember. Passing Shadow can't let yourself be harmed, nor to the enemy. As well as keeping one thought when turning your head or whole body to shadow, if you don't, you'll go…" he made a funny face, "crazy!"

She laughed at his face.

"And it also takes a lot of energy to maintain and use, and right now you're tired, no?"

The little girl was tired. She nodded.

"Become stronger and you'll be able to use this ability for longer, and more efficiently. Okay?"

"Hai!"

 _End of Flash Back_

Tsukune ran up to her and swung a kick, she jumped and kicked him in the face, he staggered back, she swung a kick again. This time he blocked and grabbed her leg. She then swung herself and kicked him with her other foot on the side of the head. She bent his head, but then he straightened his head again, hearing a crack sound.

He grinned and let one hand go of her leg, then pushed her stomach down, getting her head to his knees, and then entangled her neck with his knees. He was going to jump and crack her head and neck. And he jumped into the air, she couldn't pry his legs open with her hands. There was only one option.

Her body split apart and shifted, and moving through his clothes as black shadow. She flew a metre away and remerged again, to be met with a blue fist in her face. The pain was back, like when she was hit in the stomach. She had only a glimpse, but it looked like something blue was on Tsukune's skin, before she was punched in the stomach.

She flew in the air and landed on the ground with a thud, she felt like throwing up from that blow. God, what the hell was that? She knew she had to get up, or else he would get her again. She got up and saw Tsukune standing with his fists raised. And then a flash of dark blue, his hands looked like crystal.

Crystal, that's what it was. She knew this, it was the opposite of her Passing Shadow, shifting and recreating the atoms to create a strong solid hide. It forms on the first layer of the skin, and not all of it, because it wouldn't be flexible and quite possibly become a complete statue. Yes, very useless.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" said Tsukune, "It's been how long until he turned, and is able to use this ability?"

Moka gritted her teeth. Kuso. For Tsukune's body to be able to use that ability, and the amount of power had gained in the last two days was unbelievable. It wasn't good, no matter how strong her attacks would be, his with That will be stronger. She knew this was going to be one hell of a fight to win.

XxXxXxXxX

She started off with disappearing and reappearing behind him, wanting to take him from behind, that ability for one is a frontal offense. She kicked him in the back, but she hit something solid. Tsukune then disappeared and appeared behind her now, doing the same to her, except crystallising his foot inside.

She hit face first on the ground and skid. She quickly got up and faced him.

"Baka!" Tsukune sneered. "Thinking this only to be a frontal thing. I thought you were better than that!"

He vanished and jabbed her in the stomach, but she turned to shadow before then. Swirling his body, confusing where she would end up. She did however, come out again several metres away, just in time to dodge a Crystal attack. She backed away.

It had been a long time since she had seen it, and she was never really told in full detail about it. Maybe because her Oji didn't want to teach it to her, or because she wasn't fit for it. She could never tell. But what she could tell now is that Crystal is like body armour, strong armour to protect oneself and be on the offensive. And like any body armour, weak points would be the elbows, back of the knees and the head.

Still, even with knowing these weaknesses, it wouldn't help her much if he stops her, dammit!

He appeared in front of her and tried to sweep her off her feet, she jumped up and somersaulted, kicking him in the face, and he fell. Crashing on the ground, looking up her skirt when she landed above him.

"Nice view," he said.

She blushed and tried to kick him, but he rolled and got up. As she was about to punch him, he quickly turned his hand and arm to crystal, making contact with her fist. Her fist was pushed back with tremendous force, and by god it fucken hurt! She was distracted by the pain that she didn't react in time when he kicked her in the head, crystallised attack again.

She landed far away, head spinning and feeling like throwing up. She cocked her head either side, and flexing her fingers, both made cracking sounds. She saw Tsukune stood by her Oji once again.

And once again they were doing something ridiculous. Both were doing a very badly executed Hawaiian dance; the Hula. Shaking their hips and arms wildly. It was a very poor sight to even watch. Then they started dancing. It was annoying.

"He can dance, but can he sing?" asked her Oji.

Tsukune cleared his throat and made horrible "La la la" sounds, he continued like this, "La la loha loya lora leneee yakuuu kakeeeeee!"

"Yeah, he can sing!"

Moka wasn't in the slightest mood for any of this. It was pissing her off.

"Would you shut up? You're annoying!" she shouted.

Her Oji then straightened up and sighed, a sudden change occurred, "Mo-chan, I'm disappointed."

Tsukune then vanished and hit her square in the face with a crystal attack. Moka staggered and then was hit full in the stomach, then was swept off her feet and a hand encased her face and smashed her into the ground.

He picked her up again for her to see him, grinning, "Your attacks are weak, and so're your feelings! Just admit you like this boy! But it's too late! You had your chance to convert him, making him your own! But you didn't! Come on! Tatakai!"

Her body turned to black shadow and passed by him, making her way to her Oji, her hands were the first to appear, grabbing him by the blazer. And then the rest of her body appeared, "Kudasai!"

Moka was then hit on the side of the head by a crystal attack and flew back, hitting the ground. She looked up, seeing her Oji fixing his blazer by pulling it down.

"You can't have dessert until you finish the main course," he said.

Tsukune moved his one foot behind the other, one hand clenched by his waist, and the other clawed by his face, grinning.

"Mōichido," he said.

Moka got up, clenching her fists. She had to keep her mind on Tsukune, physically it was him, but mentally he was a Ghoul being controlled by her Oji. He had given a hint, or even was when pissing her off, but she finally got it. Either wanting her to use full strength or he was just bored. No matter, she won't make the same mistake. For now she had to discard her emotions and push forward.

She started with attacking Tsukune, which he easily dodged and used a crystal attack, his attack however, went through her arm, chest and other arm. Parts of her body were shadow. She punched him in the gut. He staggered.

Up till now she had been wasting energy by turning her whole body instead of parts and healing the attacks received. Can you blame her for it? It had been a very long time since she used it, and now had more power to use it efficiently. And the funny thing that she noticed was that he was turning his body to crystal to attack and then turned back quickly not to waste energy.

She too applied a faster conversion, using a little more energy, but she had to fight just like him. When he attacked again she evaded and countered, but he dodged her, knowing her move. Both needed to predict the other's move.

Moka let out kick, which was dodged and countered and attacked with a crystal fist, she quickly turned parts of her body to shadow and grabbed the arm. And then she twisted his elbow, bending it the other way. But when doing that, he used his other hand and punched her in the face.

They both jumped back, and he pulled his broken elbow back, healing it. Pain didn't affect him it seemed, and why should it? If she had done that to a human he would've been down, but he wasn't human anymore, he had been tainted. The very reason why she hadn't given him enough blood for the transformation, she wanted to keep him human and now this!

They attacked each other once again, and again, and again, time passed by. And eventually she saw that his crystal attacks were slowing, his energy was almost depleted. Even with gaining more power over the course of two days, compared to her it was less.

He let out another crystal when she attacked, but she forced it back instead, not doing any damage to him, protecting him. She then let out a strong kick that forced him back, and then another that took his feet off the ground. He flew towards her Oji.

Then saw that Tsukune attacked her Oji, but he made parts of his body to shadow, evading that attack and grabbed Tsukune by the neck, lifting him as he growled. He let go of his control? Had he outlived his usefulness now? Her Oji then threw him away, smashing into the wall, leaving tiny crack marks. Tsukune fell to the ground unconscious.

He then turned towards her, "Guess it's time to serve dessert," he said.

"I'll serve you a sweet fist," Moka replied to that.

He nodded, "Tag, you're it!" And then he turned and ran for it.

Moka rolled her eyes and chased after him, chasing him into the school.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sore wa jūbun desu," said a voice.

Leather strips sored through the air and wrapped around Kuyou's limbs, then forced them out the man's grip. Pulling him away.

"He belongs to _us_ now," it was Ruby, holding her wand, brown cloak on with the hood down, allowing the man to see her face.

"Take him, he's alive still, give him medical care or whatever," replied the man, turning his large white haired arm to normal. He had done what he wanted, teaching a lesson, break that arrogance that resided within Kuyou, and if he showed signs again, he would repeat the lesson once again. "When's the next?"

"I'll send it when it arrives."

He nodded, "I gave some thought to the information concerning Him, and I'm not taking it."

"Nani?" she frowned.

"I want him at his best, so I need a Vampire for that, right? Know of anyone in this school for me to use?"

She smiled, "Hai. I do." Then muttered a few words he didn't understand, and waved her wand, a purple wave swept out and went over the school building.

* * *

 **And what is this? Stay tuned! ;)**


	21. Third Time's The Charm

**Hi! The chase is on, and so is the fight between family! Who will win? Find out and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Moka ran into the school, giving chase. Her shoes clacked and the sound echoed, bouncing from the floors. They were the only ones in the school. Weird? Break had ended a while go, it was as if a spell had been put onto the students, making them wonder off, out of the school. As if the school had now become a battleground for her and her Oji.

Speaking of which, her Oji was up ahead, running from her, on par with her speed, but she suddenly gained on him when she turned to shadow. As a black shadow she was faster, much faster than her physical form. She reformed a few paces back so she would be facing him. And he still ran for it, running towards her.

She watched him move from side to side, trying to confuse her on which direction he would run, but at the last minute he took to the right, her left. She quickly pulled out a stretched arm, and he whacked into it with his chest, being taller than her. He flipped over it like a wheel and then hit the ground face first.

"Ita…" he then got up and took her arm, shaking it. "Good one Mo-chan…" And then ran for it again, but she swiped at his legs. He however jumped in time and ran again. She gave chase again.

Just why? Why was he running away? Why not fight?

She watched him run to the flight of stairs and jump the rails. She turned to shadow and bolted upwards, and made it to him when he got to the top, swinging over the rails. Her shadow circled the staircase, in a circle so he would see where she would spawn. And when she came together, something shot passed her, pushing the remaining shadow away, twisting it in the air before disappearing.

And there her Oji stood, pointing a 9mm calibre standard gun. She went into shock, she hadn't expected this. The last time she saw a gun she…

There was another shot fired, and this time it hit her straight in the shoulder. She was too shocked to move or dodge it, too out of it to notice the pain.

Something returned to her memory, she never wanted to recall it, but it just came, there was cursing, warnings, gun fire, and blood. Lots of blood.

She shook her head. "Fuck! Moka! Don't think on that!" she screamed at herself in thought. Another shot fired, heading for her stomach, which she dodged to the side, missing her completely.

Another shot fired, and she vanished, appearing by her Oji, swiping a kick. He pulled his right arm in time, his left hand with the gun pressed on his arm for extra support. She pushed his arm the other way, hearing a "crack" sound.

"Why the gun Oji?" she asked.

He pushed her leg away, and another crack was heard, he whimpered. His right arm had been dislocated to broken. "I'm not te- Ahhh!" When pushing her away he stumbled back and caught the rails (remember, he was still standing by the rails), to cartwheeling over and fell down below.

Moka looked over the rails and a shot hit her on the side of her neck. Her Oji on the stairs, clenching his teeth tight from pain. He had landed on his broken arm which moved to his back. The bullet that fired you may ask raised a question of her own, and perhaps yourself. It didn't hurt? Last time she was in shock to realise, but now it felt the same. Nothing? It penetrated her! And get it felt like nothing. What the hell was up with that?

But she didn't care, her focus was on him. Now he had gotten up, cursing under his breath and walked down the stairs. She simply jumped down and landed safely, ready to kick him from behind. He however then jumped, turned in the air and fired several shots at her. She moved her arms to protect herself, and the bullets hit her in several places. All not feeling pain.

He landed on the ground with a thud, and scrambled up, to then be stomped to the ground, a foot on his back. It felt painful.

"Stop running Oji!" she snapped at him.

She heard him chuckle and turned around to see him grin, pointing the gun at her, "Get your foot off me."

She saw his finger pull the trigger, and she tried to kick it, lifting her foot off. But in doing so, he rolled away and got up quickly to be hit in the gut. His knees hit the ground, and then was kicked in the jaw, heading upwards. His head hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!" he yelled and fired a shot into her head.

She staggered back to a wall, even if it didn't hurt. And when looking she saw he was up, and far away from her. Jesus, will he ever give up?

He fired at her and she turned and jumped onto the wall, running on it while he still fired. Then she jumped off and flipped in the air. More shots were fired and then went through shadow. She moved towards him and grabbed him when she reformed, pulling his broken arm towards her to grab his neck, lifting him. He groaned and pointed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

There was a "clink" sound from the gun, it was out of bullets.

"You're out," she said.

"So I am," and he twisted the gun and hit her on the head with it.

"Ow!" She then let go of his neck, and grabbed his broken arm with the other, then swung him 360 degrees and threw him towards the ceiling. He smashed through it.

She tried turning her body to shadow again and felt weird. Her energy, it was depleted. She had spent so much on Kuyō and Tsukune. She felt her energy draining from knowing how much her damage was, and they were drastically weaker, now only able to do human damage. And she still had to get to the top floor, it wasn't far from the staircase, so she ran for it.

She used the rails to get to the top, and when hopping over, she saw her Oji from afar. She saw him facing her, the clip on the ground. And he threw the gun into the air and took out another clip. Shit! He was going to reload! Without a second thought, she ran for him.

He threw the clip up and caught the gun, turning it 180 degrees for the clip to slide in and then moved the gun up at Moka. But she was already in front of him and an arm hit his hand, it fell to the left and within a second he then had it under her neck.

She had seen it, how that played. In that second, he had flipped his arm down to grab the gun, then flip it while coming up again to hold it correctly. But she let out a scoff, being a show off cost him now.

"You haven't cocked it Oji," she said.

Then the magazine fell out and hit the ground.

Her Oji laughed lightly, "Whoops…"

She kicked him in the face and he staggered back, then grabbed his broken arm and pulled him towards her to punch him in gut. She hadn't expected what happened next, her Oji smashed his face against her face. It felt sore that she moved back a bit, her hands on her face.

Then she heard a "click" sound, and she looked, her Oji got up from the ground, the gun loaded. And he brought the gun horizontally to his mouth and cocked it with his teeth, his fangs showing. Then he let the gun down and gazed into her scornful eyes.

"It's cocked now," he said grinning.

"Your point?"

"… You got me there. Nice one."

She was suddenly swept off her feet, he now above her fired at her several bullets. Which penetrated her, but didn't do anything. She used her feet and lifted her body with her shoulders, she kicked the gun out his hands and quickly entangled her feet on his neck, if you thought this was easy to do, you are wrong, it was difficult, but possible. Then pulled him, he went over her, through the air, and smashed on the ground.

She let go and kicked his face, and then got up quickly to kick him again. Then he disappeared and reappeared a few steps back.

"But, you know Mo-chan," he said. "I have to ask. How was your years caged inside the Rosary?"

She clenched her fists, her lip twitched a little.

"How was it, only able to see what's been done to your body, having another invade it?"

She clenched her teeth and ran at him and kicked him, which he dodged to the side.

"Having no saying, no right, just being under lock and key."

She punched his shoulder but he moved back with her moving towards him, trying to attack him.

"All alone, no ability to speak or move. Poor little Mo-chan all alone to sulk!"

She didn't want to be reminded of those awful years. Those years she spent in total hell. She hit him, almost lightning speed. His back hit a wall, and then she slashed a kick in his stomach, destroying a bit of a wall on the side.

He got out the way when she punched, her fist went through the wall. He could feel from that kick, that she had destroyed his internal organs. And then she had appeared in front of him, pissed off. And punched his mouth, somehow dislocating it.

"Stop ringing you mouth Oji!" she screamed at him, and kicked him on the side in a flash.

He flew away with cracked ribs on one side, into a classroom, smashing the podium and crashing onto the wall with his back. The pain was unbearable.

Moka started walking over, but she felt something weird, her legs felt like jelly, and her body was giving in. She crashed to the ground, unable to move her body, paralysed. Although she could still breath, her gaze was fixed on her Oji. How did he? Then it came to her, those bullets! It was weird it wasn't doing anything to her, not hurting her, but paralysed her! He had gotten her pissed to quicken the effect and now she was down and unable to do anything.

She watched him take his only abled hand and pushed his lower jaw back into place. That crack that followed with it. He was shaking from excruciating pain she gave him. He got something out his blazer, a blood bag. He held it above his mouth and squeezed it, blood splattered out and he drank it. She watched his broken arm begin to move and then flexed, cracking. He had one hand on his stomach, his eyes closed, relieved.

He got up, feeling that the blood consumed had not fully healed his organs, he had to be quick. He walked out the classroom, and over Moka, picking his gun up and putting into his blazer pocket. And then got out a syringe.

Moka felt that she was picked up carefully by her head, fingers under her chin, neck partially stretched, and then something needle-like pricking her skin. After a moment or two, she felt sleepy, she tried desperately to keep her eyes open, but it was no use, she closed them and went into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Her eyes snapped open. Gasping for breath. No idea how long she had been out. She felt something smooth on her skin, it was red, crimson, a sheet of red silk covered her body, and she was naked underneath. A breeze came in from an open window, the only light source that was in this room. The curtains swaying slowly.

Her body was weak, very weak, but just able to move her body. She wanted to get out of wherever she was. She tried moving her wrists a few centimetres, and felt cold metal. Shackles bound both wrists. And even her ankles. She was fixed to the bed.

She looked around, and saw wooden furniture, and on a bedside table, her Rosary next to two small bottles. One had a white/transparent colour in it, which she with certainty thought was a sedative. The other had a yellow colour, and could only guess was Hawthorn.

Hawthorn, from what she can remember reading from a book when she was small, is a small shrubbery plant that grows red berries. The plant deeply weakens a Vampire, poisoning them severely. Just touching the leaves or branch is like acid and gives a really, really bad sun burn. The berries are poisonous.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what both would do if mixed together. A Vampire can take incredibly dangerous substances and poisons and still survive, their immune system is very strong. The Hawthorn however is something else, more than poisonous for them, weakening them considerably, and the sedative will put them to sleep. It will take her a day to recover from the Hawthorn.

"Good, you're awake," said a voice.

Her gaze followed from the bottles to the voice. And there stood her Oji, who just entered, half naked holding a wine glass filled with blood. On his left breast was a burn, a deep after scar in a shape of a Dragon. It was in a circle, head facing the tail. He came over and sat down on the bed, setting the wine glass on the side table.

Putting a hand on the shackles, "These are just a precaution," he said. "Lovely aren't they? Magically imbued, cannot be broken when put on a Monster. Stopping their Yokai energy flowing, leaving them helpless and chained."

"Why am I naked?" was the first thing she asked.

"I didn't want you to dirty my bed. So I stripped you. What? Weird? I changed your dippers and dressed you many times when you were little."

She turned her head away. Once again in this position where she couldn't fight back. He was always doing this, keeping her from hurting him, but their fight earlier was something else. Or was it? She couldn't put her finger on it. He was being so weak against her and was using a gun. Having his body be damaged severely and death sentenced, he was insane. She knew how dangerous he was, but he wasn't appearing to be with the fighting she had seen. Just why?

"And if I had to say, your fighting was phenomenal! Truly it was, but you would've been stronger if you hadn't been sealed for all these years."

She looked at him, right into his crimson eyes, "What's with you Oji?"

He picked up the Rosary and flexed it with his fingers, "What do you mean?"

"Always keeping me at bay, even when you can take me out so quickly. It's like you're-"

The Rosary stopped and he looked at her, "Like I'm what? I'm me, and that's it."

"No, this's not you Oji."

He grinned at her, "But I am Mo-chan."

"Stop playing this game, just for once can you be honest with me! You owe that much."

He let out a chuckle, "I, just like you…" He moved the Rosary in front of her face and lighting tapped it on her nose before pulling away. "Am sealed."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Unexpected or expected? See ya next time! Have a good one! :3**


	22. Sealed

**Hi! So it has been revealed he was sealed this whole time, eh? Expected or unexpected? Still, hope you enjoy reading! ;)  
**

* * *

The word entered her ears. "Sealed". The mere thought of such a thing was blasphemous. This man sitting next to her, eyes scanning her reaction above. He couldn't be, could he?

"Sealed," she thought. If she took it into consideration, it could explain his actions up till now. The enemies nor she were defeated within a flick of a hand. And even more questioning rose, like who sealed him, why was he and how, spun in her mind. But she knew he wouldn't give her the answer if she asked, he loved to play "Guessing" games.

If it was anything like her Rosary, it would require something to cancel, like with Tsukune removing it. But then a question popped in her mind, where was his seal? She scanned his top body, nothing, there was no physical object on him, unless, it was inside him? And even so, how would that work? Cancelling it too? If it could not be taken off, how could it be cancelled?

She then remembered a bag burst and her Oji was relieved, flexing his once broken arm. Blood. It could be that, she had seen him a once or twice sucking an enemy. She laughed at the thought. It wouldn't be normal blood like Human blood, no, it was Monster blood that he fancied. He liked Monster blood more. An obsession similar to her own with Human blood. If getting blood was all it took for him to heal any wounds he had, he wouldn't really care what happened to his body. But, he could have drained her and taken her out, so why didn't he?

He could see she was thinking hard, watching her carefully, figuring him out. It was amusing. Then saw her gaze on the Rosary in his hand.

"Wanting to escape now?" he asked her.

Her gaze shifted, "If I have it back on, Omote will think differently."

"Well then, I can just say you attacked me and I stopped you from doing so."

She snorted and smiled, "I'm naked Oji! Think she'll fall for that?"

He was silent for a few seconds, and he had a devious smile on, "I can change the attacking bit to be more… Juicy."

Her smile vanished, he wouldn't really be implying that would he? He wouldn't use it would he? But one look on his face gave her the "Oh but I would" reply.

She saw him set the Rosary down on the side table, opened a draw that had an empty syringe in it. He took the bottles and drew some liquid from each. He moved the syringe in a circle, mixing the two, and then flicked it for any possible air bubbles.

He looked at her, and brought a hand to her check, the thumb on her chin. She tried moving her head away, but he kept her there.

"It's been a long time, you know," he said. "I'll have some fun with this body of yours."

And then the syringe tip penetrated her neck and the mixed substance entered her body.

Her eyes began to close, she wasn't going to fight it, there was no point to struggle or resist. And let the darkness take her.

XxXxXxXxX

Her eyes snapped open once again, finding herself in a classroom. She was sitting on a chair and sleeping on folded arms on a desk. Waking up here felt like everything that happened was just a dream, but she was here, Rosary taken. No, if anything, all that happened was a nightmare.

She got up, she was clothed, wearing a long grey pants and a "hello kitty" pink shirt. The clothes didn't fit her, no, they were a little bigger. Her chest felt tight and checked to see what it was, she was wearing a bikini top that was way smaller than her bust size and then her panties, which was a bikini bottom.

She spotted a note attached to the shirt and took it.

 _Thanks for letting me play dress up!_

It said, with a smiley face and a Peace hand sign next to it at the end. She rolled her eyes and crushed the note. She looked on the desk next to her. It was her school uniform and underwear, in a neat pile.

Another note was on it.

 _These are washed, and are still damp, DO NOT wear them!_

It said, with a winking face. She took the pile of clothes and got out the classroom, she had no idea on the time, and it was nearly sun down. Evening maybe?

As she walked out the classroom, she noticed something, the fight between her Oji and herself. The damages they caused, he with missed bullets that landed into the wall was gone, the hole in the floor was repaired and the wall that was damaged was repaired. She even checked the classroom that she kicked her Oji into, and that too was repaired.

"How in the hell?" she thought. Who came in and repaired all the damage? As if the school was a stage set for them and then everything repaired as if it never happened.

However, she didn't want to think on it, she just wanted to get out and to her dorm room.

XxXxXxXxX

"Give me that Rosary Aono-san," said a strong demanding and clear voice in his head.

Tsukune looked at Moka's Oji standing before him, his hand out and straight. Golden waves swirled his body and his red eyes fixed on his.

Tsukune felt his hand with the rosary move on its own and threw it at him. Draken caught it easily.

"And now your seal."

His body moved on its own and took of the lock and seal. After a second he lost consciousness. However, he saw the man take out a blood bag and pierced it with his fangs, draining it quickly.

"I'll be needing you for a while," he said putting the now empty blood bag away, walking over to the wall and checked his nails.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tsukune-san…"

He heard a voice.

"Tsukune-san!"

He blinked, opening his eyes.

Ruby stood next to his bed. Her hood was off. He had come back.

"Oh, Konnichi wa Ruby-san," he said weakly. He then quickly checked his wrist and the lock was there. He was relieved.

She smiled, happy. She had been the one who picked him up, and maybe somehow gotten his seal.

"Actually "konban wa". Are you feeling okay, Tsukune-san?" she asked.

Before he could answer her, leather strips appeared and grabbed him on all fours and dragged him off the bed, his head hit the ground. Then lifted him, his untucked shirt dropped, revealing him to be almost half naked.

She looked all over, every nock and cranny. After ten minutes she plonked him back on the bed, he was tired from her examination, not to mention embarrassed. He felt as if he had been scarred for life!

He got up and tucked in his shirt looked at her, a question in his mind.

"Where's Moka?" he asked.

"She's well, hopefully in her dormitory now, and you have no wounds," answered Ruby, looking at him.

She put on the hood. Indeed, thought Tsukune, she had changed from working for the headmaster of the school. After the security committee accident, she had said that she was working for him, but had disappeared straight after.

"See you some time Tsukune-san," she said turning and walking off, leaving him there to ponder.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune walked to the boys' dormitory after taking a bath, he was wondering if he should go to Moka's room and check up on her, but it was forbidden to go into the girls' dormitory after dark.

He entered his room and locked the door. Put an instant cup of ramen in the microwave, and on the table was a blood bag. How did this get in here? He took it and walked over to the window. He didn't know what to do with it, it was some kind of sick joke and threw it out. He then scanned the girls' dorms to find Moka's window.

The light inside was on, was she still up? Then her window opened and Draken jumped out. Huh? Why was he there?

XxXxXxXxX

Moka slept on her bed, taking delight in her dreams. Not knowing, that there was someone who had invaded her room.

Her Oji sat down on the bed, watching her, smiling. He took out the Rosary and set it on the choker. Moka turned back to her Outer self. And her Outer self just slept, like as if nothing changed.

He then got up and took the Duve that had been kicked off, and moved it over her body to her shoulders, then tucked her in. He bent down and moved his hand, then pulling back a bit when she suddenly moved. She still slept, and placed his hand on her head, rubbing her head and taking up a small lump of hair. His expression was happy, and then sad.

He got up and went over to the window and jumped out. He landed on the ground outside, and with his night vision, saw a blood bag. He went over and picked it up, then moved his head up to see Tsukune starring back at him.

The blood bag was slowly drained.

"You're not human anymore Aono-san. You just don't know it yet," he said inside Tsukune's head.

Then turned and walked into the night, not knowing that nearby, a dark silhouette leaning against a wall, its pair of Elbaite coloured eyes, scornfully watched him walk off. Then the eyes swayed to the open window of Akashiya Moka.

* * *

 **Uh oh, trouble's brewing... See ya next time! Have a good one! :3**


	23. Kidnapped

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

Tsukune woke up the following morning. He had woken up before in the middle of the night, due to something like glass smashing on the ground. It couldn't be important, right? And why should he have seen what it was? It was late, he wouldn't have seen a thing.

He had dressed, eaten and while brushing his teeth, he heard noises outside, the talking of students. He went over to the window and looked down, a crowd of students over by the girls' dorms. The crowd was too big for him to see what was causing the commotion. Until he looked up.

The tooth brush landed on the floor, his eyes wide, Moka's window was smashed. He immediately ran out his room.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune ran into the girls' dorms, it was empty. He made his way to Moka's dorm. The door was broken into, smashed, the knob on the floor. When checking inside, low and behold, it was Draken, who was looking around, holding a shirt and long pants for girls.

Tsukune entered, "What're you doing in here?" he asked.

"I can say the same," he replied, turning to him. "But if you want to know, getting some stuff of mine I forgot, like a bikini that's down my trousers."

Tsukune frowned, "Huh? Are you a crossdresser?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, your opinion doesn't concern me." He made his way over to Tsukune, "Some advice, if the door was broken from the outside and the window smashed, glass outside, Moka-san missing and nothing else, you're dealing with someone very dangerous." With that he left, leaving Tsukune to stand there.

He stood there for a few moments, if Moka's Oji was getting clothes, why not last night when he was here? It was suspicious. No, he said he forgot. Dammit, he had to think calmly here and not jump to false accusations. Though if He had kidnapped her, he would've done it then, and quietly. Much like himself remembering his own night of being broken into. The window was open, lights on, the person could've just scaled the walls, gotten in and taken her.

No, the person broke in, making a commotion for attention, wanting to cause shock and paranoia. It was deliberate. He was facing someone dangerous.

He walked over to the window, looking down outside, the crowd had dispersed, but something seemed wrong, even when he looked when getting in, the students were unusually calm about the situation.

Ruby now the only soul left, without her brown cloak. Near shattered glass. She had been the one that stopped the crowd going inside and perhaps gotten them to not worry to whatever was going on.

She looked up to see Tsukune, smiling. She waved at him.

He waved back. Then she vanished from his mind.

XxXxXxXxX

All through the morning, Tsukune felt down. He went through his classes like normal, and when it was lunch time he sat with the girls.

"Hey Tsukune-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kurumu. "You've been down all morning."

He looked at her, "Moka-san's been kidnapped."

"Nani?" asked all three in unison.

"Sumimasen? You were in the crowd this morning, you heard didn't you?"

"I don't remember anything like that," said Yukari.

"Moka-san's just in sick," said Mizore.

What's going on here? Moka was kidnapped, and they think she is out sick?

He got up and ran to the girls' dorms. He stood there, eyes wide.

"Masaka!" he said in a low voice. Moka's window, it was fixed, no broken glass shattered or frame damaged. He then ran inside the dorms, finding her door, and it was fixed, like all the others. Just what was going on? He put his hand on the door knob and turned, but it was locked, he wouldn't get in without a key.

He got out the dorms, looking at the window. Who? What? How was this happening? She was kidnapped! He tried remembering what he had seen, but it seemed somewhat grey, like it was cast out from his mind. He didn't really remember what happened after he looked out the window, only watching the crowd walk off.

He was starting to lose it. What in the fuck was going on here?

XxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day, Tsukune was getting anxious. No one was believing him about Moka's disappearance. It was like he was the crazy one, even though he was not!

He got to his shoe locker, and when opening it, there was a note.

 _If you want her back, go to the forest. Ganbarou!_

It said with a wink face.

His immediate thought was to go, but he stopped himself. It was almost like a trap, with that wink face and friendly manner was suspicious. But, if he wanted her back, he had to go, even if it may be false. The slightest hope he had to grab a hold of. He crumbled the note in his hand and ran for the forest.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune made his way in the forest, he wasn't scared at all, just on guard. He knew he will be walking into a trap, but he had to try just to see her.

"Ah, Konban wa, Aono-san," he heard a voice say.

Tsukune turned to see Moka's Oji-san.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a note to come here. Did you too?"

"Yes."

"Let me see your note," he came over and took the note. "Huh," he thought, "the writing and word count is different, mine just says "Forest", but his has a lot more words and has friendliness, two people?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

He looked at Tsukune, "Nothing, looks the same," he lied.

"How did you get your note? I got mine in my locker."

Tsukune watched him look away and smile, "Well," he began, "there I was minding my own business, and then next thing I know I'm kissing the earth. Then found the note on the back of my head. Telling me to come here. It was rude, I wanted to have a chat. Though, we may have one here meeting, right?" He then chuckled.

"Don't you think this's a trap?"

"Well duh, scared?"

"No, I'm not." Tsukune was wondering on this man's angle, he was completely relaxed and calm about the situation. Even when Moka was kidnapped he remained calm instead of being completely paranoid and worried. It was like he knew this kidnapper wouldn't hurt Moka at all.

"Good, then you can go first, I'll be right behind you. If you're attacked first, I get away, how's that plan?"

"Eh? No!" He wouldn't want to be an escape goat! No way!

"Fine, fine, we'll stand next to each other, that way either of us can be attacked. Deal?"

"Yeah." Fair was fair.

And then they walked side by side, in the forest to find Moka, and her kidnapper.

XxXxXxXxX

They stopped after a short while. In front of them, a tall man with amber coloured eyes and long silver hair, in his arms was Moka, fast asleep. Weird how she was still sleeping, but she may've been drugged. Other than that, she looked fine and unharmed.

"Let her go!" Tsukune shouted.

Moka was then dropped to the ground, landing with a thud, and even after that fall, she remained sleeping.

"Look on the bright side, he listened," said Draken.

"That wasn't what I meant."

He smiled and took a step forward, "Aono-san, run now."

Tsukune frowned, "uuuh… I just got here."

"So?"

"And now you want me to run? I just got here, and I'm staying."

"Fine, suit yourself, you'll have to run eventually…" He pouted and then thought, "Stubborn child." His gaze turned to the tall man and smiled. "Haven't seen you in a long time, former security committee leader Alphen-san."

"Sensei," the tall man nodded.

"I heard after school you went to prison once or twice, then killed your wife, formed a hired group of killers and thieves with people you met during your Time."

"Specialists we call ourselves."

"Well, you do specialised work, I guess. Met two of your group I think, the woman was nice, but let's not beat around the bush here and go through all that rubbish."

"Of course," and then the tall man vanished.

He saw only a glimpse of where the man would strike, so he held up his arm, but it was sliced off clean with a kick. Then his legs were sliced clean with a hand and was grabbed by the neck, held in the air, blood pouring out and down to mix with the soul. He grabbed the arm and wanted to bite with his fangs.

He was let go and had a hand puncture his stomach. He groaned from pain.

"I'm not letting you bite me Sensei!"

Tsukune watched the scene, it was horrific. Truly horrifying. "Run," said a voice inside his head, his own conscious talking to him. He didn't refuse that thought, turned and ran.

He was thrown to the ground, looking up at the man. And this man's body grew bigger, tearing the clothes he wore, silver hair was seen and he was now a werewolf.

"I'm going to have some fun catching prey Sensei, come get me," with that, the werewolf ran after Tsukune, smelling his scent.

"Fuck!" he thought. The blood bag he had was crushed and splattered in his pocket. It wouldn't be enough to heal him and fight the werewolf. He needed more power, more powerful blood.

He looked at Moka and clenched his teeth, dammit! He mustn't. However, the thought of kicking that dog's ass would be enjoyable! He used his one arm to get to Moka, it was very difficult getting over to her, but he managed, even with all the bleeding. He grinned, laughing to himself. That boy'll be fine from me, he won't have Yokai Energy.

He grabbed Moka by the neck and pulled her towards him, arm and hand under her neck, his fangs ready to pierce through. "You'll regret not taking me when you had the chance, I'll make it fun for you, Alphen!" He thought and pierced through Moka's flesh, biting sharp and deep.

There was a heartbeat and then his cornea changed to scarlet. "Korosu!"

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune ran and ran, blood pumping rapidly through his veins, frightened of his life. He heard something coming from behind him at full speed. And then he was kicked in the back, he flew sideways, right into a tree.

"Ita!" he groaned, and got up, turning to see a silver haired werewolf. "What the?"

And then without warning, was punched in the gut, his back hit into the tree. The pain was unbearable, from both gut and back. He was then picked up by his head, hanging in the air. He felt a heartbeat, and then saw in the sky, the moon, slowly turning scarlet. Then a wave of black slowly sweeping over.

The werewolf was suddenly grabbed and thrown by something of a black blur. It was thrown into a tree. Both it and Tsukune looked at a dark figure, its shadow-like body moved as flames, and scarlet coloured eyes were fixed on the werewolf, along with a bloody grin.

* * *

 **Well... things are going down, literally. Hope you can wait till next time! :P See ya! ;)**


	24. Monsters

**[Please read before continuing] This chapter is M rated, and in which the story Rating will change to M. M rating will apply with this chapter for extreme violence and gore. If you are (the reader) squeamish and taken ill to gore then it is highly recommended that this chapter is not to be read - even more so with an empty stomach.**

 **Please enjoy - for those (like myself) who do enjoy gore. ;)**

* * *

Black shadow flickered as flames, minus the sparks. It was haunting, the sight and the chilly sensation of fear going down your spine.

The silver werewolf's amber gazed dawned on the black shadow with Scarlet eyes. It was just standing still, gazing back. Waiting patiently for its next move.

Tsukune looked and was getting anxious, his breathing exhilarated and pulse rate quickened. The sight of these two watching each other was frightening. When he blinked, he found that they had moved.

He saw the werewolf had a kick blocked by two hands, one on the knee, the other on foot. The shadow had vanished and there stood Draken, grinning excitedly, scarlet eyes fixed on the werewolf. And then push pulled the leg, ripping the leg right off. Blood sprayed.

The leg then was let go immediately from ripping it off, to grab the werewolf by the neck and punched its face in. The werewolf flipped backwards, its leg regenerated. Landing on the ground to see its attacker gunning for it. It dodged an attack and ripped through the stomach with both hands. Then quickly, in a single movement, ripped the upper body clean off. Blood sprayed on its silver hair.

The two parts of the body turned into a black sludge and some distance away, morphed together. Forming a body out of black, then bone appeared, muscles, flesh, skin and hair, and then cloth. The person wore old Victorian clothes.

A hand then ripped out the chest, seeing the heart, to then be squashed. Another hand went through the gut, picked him up and smashed him down against an upcoming knee.

Forming a sludge again and coming together, except faster this time, the werewolf didn't see its arms pulled off. It staggered back and then opened its mouth to snap at a neck. Ripping it out. A hand reached into its rips on both sides to rip the spine out both ways. Do you have any idea what that's like? Having your ribs broken from being dug into, and then having your spine pulled from the lower ribs, pulling your spine opposite ways. The werewolf howled in agony, and even more when it felt the spine split!

And then it bit the neck again, trying hard to ignore the excruciating pain. And took the head off, then its arms grew back to rip off the arms. It backed off and took out the hands, healing itself. Then came forward and grabbed the regenerated head and smashed it against the ground. Earth, blood and dust spat in every direction. And then it cleared, there lay a male body, its head smashed and completely blown inside in a small crater.

Right at this time, something came down from the sky at right speed and grabbed Tsukune. Then everything went dark for him, which snapped him out of his shock. He felt like he could breath after some time and tried lifting his head up, but something was holding him tight. Eventually he started rocking his head back and forth. He heard some sounds of enjoyment, but broke free to see Kurumu. He had been buried in her breast, but from breaking free he fell. Grabbing what he could, he took a hold of her skirt, but it was useless, it slipped right off, down her thighs and then ankles and then feet, Tsukune fell, taking her skirt with him.

"Ghhhh!" he screamed.

Before hitting the ground, both his arms were grabbed.

"I got you Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted and then let him down safely. She then moved her arms under his and crossed both her hands on his chest, then flew off again. Her breast between his ears, they felt warm and soft. It felt like heaven. He then realised he was holding her skirt.

"Ano… Kurumu-san! Your skirt," he shouted, trying to hear his own voice.

"I can put them on later," she replied, shouting. And they heard a howl.

They saw a few trees falling, and up ahead, the school bus driving at full speed. She flew right were the sliding door was, it was open and she flew in. By doing this, they crashed inside.

Opening his eyes, Tsukune found himself in-between Kurumu's legs, in her see through underwear. He tried moving his head and put his hands on her hips, needing to breath, Kurumu on the other hand didn't want to move. She was in ecstasy.

It was then that a washtub fell on her head, her face hit the ground and was picked up by Mizore.

Tsukune breathed in air and coughed. What way that would've been to die! When getting up, he saw Mizore and Kurumu fighting, Yukari sitting on a seat, the bus driver, the headmaster and Moka in the far back, sitting upright with her head cocked to one side on the seat, unconscious. Her rosary was glowing red.

"She's okay, Tsukune-kun," said Yukari.

He fell to a seat, Kurumu and Mizore along with him when the bus came to a complete stop.

It skid on the ground, turning. And they heard a loud roar.

Tsukune looked up to see the girls' heads by his crotch. They looked at him. Lifting up his hand that held Kurumu's skirt, wanting to give it to Kurumu.

"Should we continue?" asked Mizore with a sly smile, putting her cheek on his thigh.

He looked up at her, jaw dropped. Shit!

Unfortunately the girls got off him, there wasn't time in their opinion. Tsukune saw a tree was on the side of the bus. If the bus didn't stop, they would've been flattened. Kurumu put her skirt back on and sat down next to Tsukune, Mizore did the same, and he was squeezed between them. The bus started driving again.

One thing didn't add up to Tsukune, just what was going on, but then the voice came into his head.

"Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!" it whispered.

He held his head with both hands and gritted his teeth. Shut up! Shut up! He shouted in his own head.

"Don't mind it Aono-san," said the headmaster. "He doesn't have control over you, for now."

Right at that moment, they saw some of the crimson sky rip. On the other side, was a glimpse of houses.

"What is-" said Kurumu.

"The barrier is being destroyed. He is doing it."

"Nani? How is he destroying it?" asked Yukari.

He headmaster chuckled, "Destroying his own seals inside him, he is doing the same with the barrier."

"He's sealed?"

"I'll explain later!"

They saw shadowed silhouettes coming through the trees, and then something crashed on the bus window, and glass shattered in the air. The bus driver covered his face immediately. Looking up at what crashed on the bus, it was a werewolf. The bus driver put on his widescreen wipers, they bashed around on the werewolf's head and he took the cigar from his mouth and nested it into the werewolf's one eye, extinguishing the cigar. The werewolf roared with pain, and then proceeded to jump into the roof, they heard it run across the roof and then there was silence. The bus was very close to a tree, when it suddenly steered in time. This caused everyone, except the headmaster, to grab a hold of something. Unfortunately, Tsukune grabbed the wrong thing, and accidently grabbed Mizore by the chest. Though she didn't mind.

"That person is an Alpha werewolf. Seems he has called the student werewolves from the school for aid."

"Won't they die?" asked Mizore. She knew that one of them might be Gin'ei, but didn't really care if the pervert died.

"Definitely, Draken's in autopilot, anything with strong youkai he will go after and kill, for as long as he can maintain in that form. If he is done with them, he will go for the school, maybe even the human world when the barrier completely collapses."

The headmaster got up, a rather amusing grin across his mouth. If He was going to exhaust soon, he would have to step in. Even so, the human world is to become prey to a den of monsters. He walked to the sliding door of the bus, it opened as he looked to the bus driver, who also had a grin.

"Take them," said the headmaster, then turned and jumped out the bus.

The bus driver nodded, put the cigar back in his mouth and then got out a lighter from his jacket and lit the cigar. Smoke puffed out his grinning mouth.

XxXxXxXxX

The werewolf smashed its clenched fist on his stomach, crushing it. The organs, bone and skin all destroyed, but he grabbed the arm, even with his sight gone, he ripped the arm off, regenerated and then ripped the other off. They vanished and the werewolf's head was smashed against a tree.

The head was repeatedly smashed against the tree, fast and hard, breaking the bark and skin and hair replaced it. Its one arm regenerated and pulled the hand apart, then grabbed his neck, did a quick turn and smashed his head against the cold, cool blood. He grabbed the arm, but was still smashed against the tree. Cracks showed and then the tree broke.

The werewolf backed away, its other arm regenerated and it howled. It watched the tree fall, and he looked at the tree falling down and then the werewolf, then vanished.

The tree smashed against another tree, from the force it knocked the tree out the ground, and that tree smashed against another tree, and a domino effect too place.

He appeared in front of the werewolf, and penetrated its neck with one hand, and chest with the other. And threw it against a tree, but it moved and its feet crashed on the tree and pushed itself forward. Before it got even a centimetre forward, its legs were ripped off, face was grabbed and smashed on the ground, then the tree.

It dug its hand in his eyes, regenerated its legs and ripped the arms and threw him up, heading straight for a thick, sharp branch. In less than a second, the sharp tip penetrated the back of the neck, and then the thickness ripped the third of fourth vertebrae and out his mouth. That face it made was truly horrific.

The werewolf let out a howl as the head ripped in two from falling off the branch, instead of sliding off. The body fell on its feet. The flesh flopped, showing the insides, such as bone, veins, capillaries and mushed parts. It came together and stitched up. A wide grin appeared across its face.

They went at it again, ripping limbs apart, gouging eyes, blowing organs, smashing bones. Until, he was suddenly grabbed by several hairy beings, except, with wolf-like features. Normal werewolves.

He was ripped apart from each limb and head. His body smashed to a blood mushy paste on the soil. He formed alive again some distance away and attacked them all.

The battle escalated between five werewolves and an Alpha against one single Vampire. Each of the werewolves didn't have the tolerance nor the physical strength and speed to the Alpha. They suffered a few broken bones here and there, and sever damage in places, but those places had stopped bleeding. They still fought on, obeying the single command of the Alpha: Kill.

XxXxXxXxX

Hunched against the back of the tree. The headmaster took out several pieces of cardboard from his robe, unknown symbols on them. Now, normally monks, priests or any person making their own charms and seals to ward off evil spirts, learn that paper isn't the most useful for throwing. Really, they just flip and flop in the air as soon as you throw it, quite useless. Extra thickness paper, like four pages stuck together, yes, that may help. The headmaster used cardboard, not because he knew this to be true, but was out of extra thickness paper.

He peered around the tree, seeing the fight unfold between beasts, Monsters of opposite sides. Though he didn't want to see them as Monsters, no, he wanted to see them as something else. Breathing out. He leaped out, he flung a cardboard at a "puppy", as soon as it made contact with its fur. Electricity surged through its being. Howling in pain.

He then jumped and threw another. His foot on the tree to push himself, and spun in the air, letting fly his cardboard. Four more "puppies" down for the count. Landing he flung another, hitting the "loony Victorian dressed gent". That "loony gent" screamed. Then turned to the "bad hair day mutt".

"Your time's up," he said.

The "mutt" nodded and smiled, it heard the word "fetch" and was thrown cardboard. It howled and fell unconscious. Looking around at the "puppies" there wounds would be taken care of when he finished, and want was strange was there wounds didn't have blood, completely clean!

Screaming stopped, and his gaze met the "loony gent", the electricity stopped and the cardboard fell from the cloth. He grinned at him, and leapt towards him. The headmaster pulled out his arm and caught the "loony gent", jerked back and hanging in the air, the "loony gent" looked at him. His heart wrapped in a hand that had gone through his chest and out his back. Something like a ripple moved his skin and burst into blood and mush.

Blood sprayed onto the headmaster, his hand, arm and robe soaked in blood, and he crushed the heart. Then all the blood, even on the headmaster, and mush moved in the air a little away to form a person.

His robe fell off onto the ground. Revealing small horns on his head, long silver hair, purple eyes with one blue sharp tear under each eye, hand and arms as black endoskeleton. Locks wrapped around his arms and chest. He grinned at the "loony gent", who grinned back, seeing someone new had come to play with him.

"Let's have fun!"

The barrier however, by then, had been destroyed, and now shattered fragments were falling, revealing the Human world more and more.

* * *

 **[A/N] Things are going down - the barrier is gone, what will they do? Find out next time!**

 **P.S The next chapter will be M rated as well.**


	25. Darkness Falls

**Hi! Chapter 25 is up! And so is the rating, again!**

 **[important] The following chapter is M rated for gore and blood. Do not read if you have a weak stomach or have eaten.**

 **Enjoy. ;) (for those that do enjoy gore :p)**

* * *

The Human world. Colonised around the globe, unbeknownst to Humans that Monsters lurk in the shadows, and some right in front of their eyes in Human form. For a Human, meeting a Monster in their life time is very slime, compared to hundreds of years ago, but today, only in folklores and legends. Why? Humans only see what they want to see, and if a Monster happens to be right in front of their eyes, their gazes never meant.

The majority of Monsters mainly are found in the islands of Japan. On one of the islands, which ever you think is up to you, it was night time in one of the cities.

The Humans looked up, their minds blown by the sight. A most peculiar sight in the history of natural phenomenon. Even more than those Eclipses and Blood moons, there was a rip, an actual rip in the sky. This rip was emitting an entwined black and red cloud.

Humans gazed in wonder, all asking to each other similar questions, except in different concepts, like "What the hell is that?" or "What is that?" or "How is that possible?"

One in particular was fascinated, "Cool effect!" he said.

All never knowing that true danger was to come, and all were going to become prey to Monsters on the other side.

XxXxXxXxX

Fingers cradled happily around a circular fleshy head, digging into the flesh, and shredded it horizontally. Naturally blood sprayed, lots of blood. Except, they came together, much like a sponge absorbing water.

They absorbed into a being of darkness, circulating its very veins once more.

The headmaster was having fun with him. Having fun destroying, cracking and breaking apart his mindless friend. And what was more fun was that his friend kept regenerating himself. Wouldn't you agree? With regeneration, you can keep on doing more lethal things to the body.

Indeed, it was fun for the headmaster. He hadn't had this much fun in decades. He loved breaking the bones, blowing the guts away, and make flesh and muscle to a paste.

He let out a psychotic laugh, forcing his way into the eyes with a fist, his hand went to the back of the cranium and then thrusted a fist into the stomach, destroying the flesh, muscles and organs. Nothing was left to be seen. Until the being had regenerated. No matter how much damage was done, nothing was taking it down.

The fight raged on, completely missing the destruction that will come to Human world. They hadn't the care in the world but for blood and guts at this moment.

The head of this dark being, along with the arms and hands, exploded in a blood bomb. And then regenerated again. It confused the headmaster when suddenly, without warning, physical shadow chains caught him off guard. And then they morphed into spikes, penetrating his whole body.

His blood burst out and moved through the air and absorbed into the dark being.

The headmaster let out a laugh, "I see!" he said with great enthusiasm, "You've broken some of your seals from long exposer!"

He moved his hand, ignoring the pain in doing so, and destroyed the shadow spikes. It looked like black ash as the particles blew in the air. And then vanished into nothingness. He then watched shadow slither on the arms and gave shape around the hands, morphing into claws, giant claws of shadow.

Then chains came, and he destroyed them, but then was faced with a giant claw. He tried to block it, but it hit him before he could. The amount of strength in those claws was uncertain, except, all he knew is that it forced him into the ground with a crater. His blood was absorbed.

Pain was such a funny thing to him, he was the one giving it, and now has been reversed. It just made things more fun, he grinned and regenerated himself.

He used his Yokai energy to force him back. Then very quickly got up and slashed a kick. Destroying the top body diagonally, but was regenerated in a single second. Chains burst into spikes and penetrated his body once more, making huge holes in his flesh. He destroyed them to see a wide grin on his friend.

"Having fun as much as I am? Good!" And smashed his friend's face to a mush.

His gut was then punctured by four giant claws, and then was hurled into the air, to then be thrown and smashed into a tree. It broke from a large amount of force, and crashed to the ground. Making soil spit. Getting up on one knee, he spat out blood, which vanished almost instantly. He grinned and vanished.

He appeared in front and slashed a kick, which was blocked by a giant claw, slightly moving it back. He jumped and summersaulted to land from behind and punched downwards from the head. He destroyed everything his fist had touched, and blood sprayed on him.

The blood slithered off and was absorbed. The being turned and slashed his claws, the headmaster vanished.

He turned to look around, trying to find his playmate. And then found him above, his feet on a branch of a tree. Shadowed chains flew towards him and he jumped to another tree, and when more chains came for him, he jumped once again.

He repeated this for a few more times, when he noticed that everywhere, chains were, trying to cut him off. Not only that, but he was also being followed from behind. He jumped over chains and dodged as fast as he could, landing on another chain. Looking behind, his friend wasn't seen anymore, only a wave of shadow, except, a small pair of scarlet eyes.

The wave was coming faster and was growing bigger. A tsunami-like wave engulfed the chains that weren't fast enough to escape, and added to the growth. He was going to be caught and took to the sky high above the trees. He had evaded that Tsunami, and saw his friend jump out towards him, slashing a claw.

He blocked and knocked it away with ease, and kicked, which was blocked by another claw. Unfortunately, he got caught by a claw, and they dropped quickly. Crashing into the ground. Making a big crater around them.

The claw was on the ground, and then ever so slowly picked up by a bloody hand. The headmaster was on his legs, almost lying down. His body was drenched in earth mixed with blood from open wounds. The blood vanished.

He grinned staring at his friend's grin, jeez, how long could he hold that grin without the muscles getting sore? He chuckled, "Let's make this more fun!" And put his free hand on a lock, and twisted it off.

Immediately, a burst of Yokai Energy made him fly back, and smashed against a tree. His body from the force turned him to mush, and still went beyond the tree, morphing together again. He then came forward and slashed at the tree. And most of the tree went flying towards the headmaster.

The headmaster now stood up, he flexed his neck, making cracking sounds. He pulled his arm forward, his hand outstretched. And before the tree even touched his fingertips, it burst into tiny splinters, which blew past the headmaster, and then incinerated.

He didn't know that destroying the tree would bring himself to be stabbed by many spikes from behind and in front. He spewed blood letting out a painful cry. And then saw his friend coming down with a giant claw, smashing him to the ground.

Luckily, he had gotten out in time, a few metres away, he huffed and healed himself. He let out a chuckle, this was so much fun! He vanished and appeared by his friend and destroyed parts of his body one by one. Not ripping or shredding it, but destroying it down to the last atom, or at least, trying to. His friend however, just healed from the smallest remaining atom, and from there rapidly came back.

After a while, the headmaster was getting tired, he hadn't moved like this in a long time. All he did all day was sit behind a desk, and on occasion he would walk around. He was out of shape, but still, he was enjoying himself. He looked up at the sky, seeing the Human world more and more.

He laughed, "Dammit!" he said pulverising his friend's body, "I was having so much fun I've almost forgotten that!" He blocked a blow and once again destroyed his friend.

His friend came back a few feet away, viciously grinning. When a golden sphere came around them, a cage to stop something from getting away. Although, nothing was anyway.

"I'm sorry my friend. Fun time's over," said the headmaster, and symbols appeared in the walls of this golden barrier. And unknown symbols appeared on Draken's body, a mix of black and red, one on both his legs and feet, chest and stomach, but not his arms and head, he had destroyed them.

The headmaster could see that the other symbols would break soon, they were very weak now and would perish at any moment. He had to seal him this instant! And the seals on the barrier came onto his friend.

He then felt two hands dig into his gut. He looked at his friend trying to rip him in two, but wasn't able to. Instead, black ink went from the hands and onto his skin. It was like acid, he felt pain.

"Not going down are you?" he laughed, and ripped his hands off, which didn't heal back, and destroyed his body. He then regenerated to the wall, electricity surged his being and he screamed, trying to get away.

"You're not going anywhere!" and encased his hands around his friend's head. His friend squirmed and moved. Shadow leaked from him and turned to spikes, penetrating the headmaster's body. And he ripped half the head clean off, turning around in the gruesome process.

The shadows vanished from his body, and his friend fell to the ground, not moving. The golden barrier disappeared as well. He turned and slit his own wrist, blood poured around and he positioned it to make the blood fall on his friend's mouth, and he slowly repaired his head.

During this action, he got out a phone from his pocket, which was unharmed from all that fighting. He flipped it open to look at the screen, he went to dial, and pressed a button for speed dial.

After a few moments, the person on the other end picked up, and he moved his wrist away, healing it.

"It's done."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the fight. Until next time. See ya. ;)**


	26. Hello Goodbye

**Hi! Another week with a "Hello" from me, bringing another chapter to be read and enjoyed. So enjoy, it is juicy. ;)**

* * *

The bus came to a screeching halt. Tsukune and the girls, from such sudden movement flew forward from their seats. Kurumu, Yukari and unconscious Moka ended up on the ground, Mizore had used her ice to hold her place, Tsukune had banged his head on the window.

The bus doors opened, and the bus driver moved from his seat to look at them with a grin. He took out the cigar from his mouth.

"We're here, kids," he said.

As the girls got up, Tsukune took a moment to look outside, they were outside the forest, and by the gymnasium, which had been repaired after a certain incident. Tsukune turned from his seat and got up, quickly making his way to Moka. She was still unconscious, but her Rosario was still glowing red. Inner Moka was well aware of this situation, she didn't like it, but couldn't care less, and soon, the glow extinguished.

"Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!" screamed the voice in Tsukune's head.

Everyone got out, Tsukune carrying Moka in his arms, wondering if she was having a good dream. The bus driver dropped his cigar and stomped it, then walked to a wall, not far from where he had parked. Scaling the bricks with his hands. After a moment or two, his finger tips on a brick, he pushed it in.

Bricks shifted and moved apart, opening up a secret passage. A flight of stairs opened up, leading down to darkness.

The bus driver took out a cigar and lighter, he put the cigar in his mouth and lit it. Sucked in and blew out a puff before looking at them with a grin.

"This is one of many passages made in the school. Each leading to a classroom, bathroom, changing room or even the dorm rooms," he said. "No students know and only the headmaster and myself. This one will lead you to where you need to restart the barrier, the tower."

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh, come on," said a woman, she was in the bathroom with a little girl with crimson coloured eyes behind her and silver hair. Another little girl, with red hair, was sitting on her lap, laughing.

"Open your eyes Oji," said the little girl from behind.

She opened her eyes, and looked into the mirror in front, a bath was behind where they were. Her long hair was pulled and bent in such a way with shampoo that horns were on her head. And a foamy moustache under her nose.

"You're a horned demon with a moustache."

The woman looked down at the girl beneath her, who was laughing still.

"She's a cheeky little devil, isn't she?" she said. "Should I get her back?"

A few minutes later. The girl opened her eyes when her Oji told her to. She saw that nothing had changed with her hair, only a big pile of foam was dumped on her head.

"You're a jellyfish."

The girl dropped her eyebrows and then pushed them together, frowning. The other girl laughed.

"Now," said the woman, picking up the red head girl. "Let's get in the bath before the foam gets into your eyes."

After getting into the bath, and washing the soap off, the girl sat next to the woman, the other girl splashing further away. The woman's large bust floated on the water as she lay on her back, arms on the edge, relaxed.

"What's a human?" asked the girl.

"Human?" said the woman, a bit surprised at the question.

"Father talks about them a little."

"Your father isn't so sure about humans anymore. He hasn't seen one in two hundred years."

"What are they?"

The woman smiled at her, "A human is much like us in normal form, just they don't drink blood like us, nor have supernatural powers or have weaknesses such as water. Though, they are still fragile and die easily….. bleh."

The red head had had come over and pushed the woman's head into the water. She came up to the surface and water was splashed into his face. The little girl laughed. The woman snarled lightly.

"You cheeky little…!" She grabbed her, and started tickling her.

The girl squirmed and wiggled, kicking, hitting, and trying to break away with tremendous laugher. After almost tickling her to death, she was let go, and she sat on her stomach, burying her face in the woman's large bust.

"I want to meet a human," said the silver head.

She smiled, looking at the girl, "I'm sure you will. They're a lot better than they used to be. At least I hope… But I know you'll meet a kind, helpful human one day. I'm sure of it!"

XxXxXxXxX

A smile curled out of the musky darkness. There was no light, and every step had to be with care. Tsukune and co. was taking the secret passage, and with great difficulty. At one point someone had banged their head against the wall, while another went into a nest of spider webs. A scream or shout of pain was always a breath away.

"Korosul! Korosu! Korosu!"

Tsukune looked at Moka to see her smiling, he could see in the dark. Whatever dream she was having was better than what they were having.

"Hey, girls-" he began but was cut off.

"Yukari! Why not use your magic for light? You're a witch aren't you?" the voice sounded like Kurumu.

"I haven't learnt to do that yet!" another voice like Yukari's spat.

"Wow! You haven't learnt that yet? What kind of witch are you that cannot do more magic than a washtub!"

A sound of a washtub was heard and a shout of pain was heard.

"Serves you right!"

"That wasn't me you little brat!"

"Ita," thought Tsukune to himself. That washtub hurt like hell, but he still had his footing, he was carrying Moka after all. She was his top priority.

"G-" was all he said, he had bitten his tongue when the washtub landed on his head.

The washtub fell of his head and landed on the ground with a thud. He watched the girls' trend carefully, before long Kurumu had smashed into a wall, staggering back into Mizore and taking her down. Mizore in turn held out her hand to grab something and grabbed Yukari's skirt off.

All on the ground, grabbing one another, thinking it was something trying to get them.

"Girls! Stop it! I can see in the dark, just follow my voice," Tsukune said.

He saw the girls stop, but then after a second, Yukari punched out and hit Kurumu in the face.

"Did I hit her?" she asked loudly.

"You little brat!" shouted Kurumu.

"Yes! I hit her!"

"You're both annoying," said Mizore.

Tsukune saw that the girls froze in a block of ice.

After everyone cooled their heads and after silence in the dark. The question rested upon Tsukune.

"How can you see in the dark?" asked Kurumu.

"The vampire blood from Moka-san's Oji, the headmaster said something like that after Tsukune lost control in hospital," said Mizore.

The girls carefully put out their hands to find Tsukune. They each found him; Kurumu nested herself closely to his arm, wrapping her arms and breasts pressing against him, Yukari held his arm tightly with her arms, Mizore had grabbed him by his shoulder.

It was very tempting having Kurumu squeezing herself on him, and awkward from the way Mizore held him. However, he had to be a man and suck it up! He had to get them to wherever the hell they were going! He could deal with this later.

He saw in the darkness where they were heading. And bit by bit, step by step, inch by inch, they got closer to their destination.

"Korosu! Korosu! Korosu!"

The passage of time was lost in this darkened abyss. He as the torch, leading the lamb through. Tsukune however was losing himself through this place, he was sweating from exchange of body heat. Looking at Kurumu, through her now transparent white blouse, her bra was shown from her own sweat. She was getting as hot as him?

He looked at Yukari, who had a few buttons open, she was sweating as well. And he could see her small chest, if you're into that sort of thing. To him she was a kid, no lying, and wasn't bothered by her as much as Kurumu.

He had felt Mizore was losing her way with her hand, and slithered down further from his shoulder to his backside and slowly turned her hand around. The touch was light, but it hammered through to his nerves. This sensation was killing him!

"Come on Tsukune! Just deal with it! Hold it together! You can do this!" He told himself in thought.

It was then that he saw a tiny glimpse of red light coming from ahead, he stopped. Yes, they were getting somewhere! Finally!

However, from stopping, Mizore's hand slipped and moved forward to under his erected crotch. And from the sudden stop, with coming forward, she bent down a bit. Her touch blazed him that he let out a small breath. His hair on end. She felt what this lump was and moved her finger tips on it and squeezed it a bit. Curious to what she was touching.

"Ano, mina? See that light up ahead?" he asked wanting this to stop.

"Yeah," said the girls in unison.

"You can follow it now, you don't need me."

"No, keep going," said Mizore, realising what she now had in the palm of her hand. She squeezed his little boy which made him groan a little.

"Take us there, we need you," he felt Kurumu's exhausted erotic breath on his ear. She was in heat.

"Please Tsukune-kun," said Yukari.

Oh god! This was a nightmare, he was at his limit. This was harder than before, and so he pressed on this difficult journey to the red light.

"Come on, hold it together! Be a man dammit!" he said to himself in thought.

They got to where the red light was coming from, and every time they got closer and closer, it grew ever so bigger. And then they reached their destination, coming to a big room, the walls of silver and red symbols.

Mizore had stopped what she was doing some time before getting to the room to not be caught by the rest. Doing something as this in the dark was most amusing and made her wet thinking she could have done more to him. Yukari had buttoned herself up.

They saw furniture to one side by a window, in the middle of the room was a pedestal of silver and red, glowing with energy. On an armchair by the furniture sat Ruby, hand on her chin, very bored. Ruby then turned her head to look at them. Seeing that they were all hot.

"I see there were complications then?" she asked standing up.

"What? No… there were none," said Tsukune moving forward, he didn't want to tell.

Ruby saw through his lie, seeing how the way Kurumu breathed and heaved, Yukari was red in the face and Mizore walking behind with an amused smile.

Moka was settled on a couch opposite the armchair.

"Korosu…Korosu…." The voice in his head silenced.

Tsukune looked up and outside the window to see the sky. It was a moonless sight, how weird since he had seen the moon red, and now it was gone. The sky was cracked and many pieces fell, tearing the black apart, and beyond the broken was pictures of houses, the human world.

"The barrier has disintegrated, and this dimension has collapsed into the human world," said Ruby from her seat.

"Can we still fix it?" asked Yukari.

Ruby looked at her, "Yes, but-"

They heard a phone ringing, and Ruby stood up and took out a phone from her pocket, it was ringing and vibrating. She flipped it open as she walked away from everyone, then hit the green button and then answered.

Ruby walked to the other side of the room, phone to her ear. Listening to the caller.

Tsukune watched her, her face on the side looked like something was wrong. He did not even see the phone.

"Sir? But….but…." She let out a breath, "But…"

She let the phone down, her expression was sad as she looked at the ground, then turned to look at everyone. Putting her palm up, then her hand up, fingers spread out wide. Strips fired from her body. It grabbed the girls and Tsukune, and threw them away.

"What the…?" said Kurumu, confused as she was thrown.

They landed on the ground. When they looked up, Moka's body hung next to Ruby, her body wrapped with strips. Ruby's expression was sad.

"What are you doing Ruby?" Yukari shouted.

Strips targeted her, and she let out her claws to slash at them. Mizore used her ice to fend them off when they too came for her. Tsukune had stayed on the ground.

Kumuru was caught by surprise when the strips wrapped around her by the back. She was flung into the air and crashed into the furniture, breaking them, then went up and headed towards the ceiling.

Mizore on the other hand was doing well when a lamp of green flame smashed on the ground next to her. A circle of green flame surrounded her. She used her ice to extinguish them, but it was no use. This flame was the same when it surrounded Tsukune, it couldn't be extinguished by any means.

Yukari, after her wand taken, she was smashed into the wall hard. From a hard blow to the back of her head, she fell unconscious.

Kurumu fell from the ceiling and headed towards the ground, she was too shocked from pain to open her wings, Tsukune saw this and ran to catch her, but was caught by many strips and brought to Ruby's side. Strips however caught Kurumu and smashed her into the wall. And soon Mizore smashed next to her, the heat of the fire etched into her had cancelled any attempt to call up her ice. Both unable to move or do anything to escape.

Tsukune's arm moved from the strips, with Moka coming forward. He grabbed the Rosary and then pulled it back. Ruby took it from him and made her way to the middle of the room, the silver and red coloured pedestal.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mizore.

"Why Ruby?" shouted Kurumu.

Ruby moved pieces of a broken Rosary, identical to the one in her hand to the side. She looked back at them.

"Gomen mina," was all she said and put the Rosary in the holder.

* * *

 **So this is "Goodbye"? Stay tuned for next week! :) See ya!**


	27. We Want Her Back

**Hi! Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Three days had passed. The barrier was fixed and functional. Rumours of what had happened quickly silenced. Order was restored, for now.

Branding her silver hair to the side, irritated from the strands getting in her eyes, Moka made her way in the hall way, walking gracefully passed boys on the side who eyed her.

Her seal broken and now she was free from her confined cage. And yet, for some reason she felt empty. She had taken a miss to those conversations with her other self. Always watching over each other's' shoulders.

XxXxXxXxX

Climbing a flight of stairs, made of Greek styled tiling. Gracefully swaying her hips side to side as she walked up. Opening a door to reveal the roof of the school. And a far, Tsukune standing by the rails. He was bent over, arms over, holding a can of soda in both hands, his gaze to the ground at the bottom, lost in thought.

He had avoided her for the past two days. Finally she could be catch him alone, an opportunity she would take. She slowly made her way over to him.

Tsukune lifted his head when she stopped beside him, he had heard her from the clacking sounds made by her school shoes. He took a sip of his soda.

He knew that it was inevitable to get past her now.

"Konnichi wa Moka-san," he said with a half-smile, looking her straight in the eye.

"Konnichi wa," Moka's eyes were calm.

Turning and resting her coccyx on the rails and elbows, keeping her gaze on him.

There was an awkward silence, no-one uttered another word after that. After a minute of staring, Moka then asked.

"Why're you avoiding me?"

Tsukune didn't reply, only looked down at the ground below and took another swig. It was then that Moka grabbed the can out his hand and took a swig herself before handing it back. Um, an indirect kiss? No, she must have been thirsty because he could feel it was almost empty.

Sighing, "Hey, remember this was our first place?"

He had taken the last sip and then spat it out at what she said. Surprising.

Moving her head back, "When my other self told you of what we were and showing you the Rosary."

He nodded. He remembered that time when Outer Moka flashed- showed him her Rosary, although his gaze was passed it. He began thinking of the time spent with Outer Moka, thinking on the time chatting, having fun with everyone, playing games, and nearly kissing on the beach the year before.

And then she was gone, shattered and splintered to nothing. God he missed her, even if it was three days, it felt like eternity. He then started to cry.

"She was a part of me as I was to her," said Moka, trying to make him feel better.

But she knew something he didn't know, that her other self was a fake, a phantom that was conjured to lock her away. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, at least, not yet.

"Tsukune-san, can I drink from you?"

"Eh?" Tsukune looked at her, she was blushing and nervously shaking a little. She was a little embarrassed to ask this of him.

"Normally my other self would drink her fill and our body would be fine, but I've been having my blood bags and they aren't quenching my thirst. Please can I have yours?"

He gulped, she was really hungry, and looked like she was in heat, wanting him. He straightened up and looked at her. She came up to him and ever so gently touched his neck, pulling his head away. She then dug her fangs into his flesh, drawing his sweet blood.

XxXxXxXxX

In the newspaper club room, it was almost quiet. Gin'ei wasn't in, not for three days. He wasn't in hospital like the rest of the Werewolves, no, perhaps it was just that Inner Moka was there.

Speaking of which, Moka was having a hard time writing an article. Since she never interacted on such matters as her outer self did, this was her first time.

Kurumu teased Moka for it, but was then completely silenced from a wash tub falling on her head. Yukari just whistled nonchalantly and continued with hers.

At the end of the day, all but Moka had left. She was still stuck with ideas and putting down. Even though her vocabulary, grammar and language use was top notch, cracking her head open to pour the contents, figuratively intended, on the page was something else entirely.

She heard someone sit down beside her, and that person was Tsukune.

"Still having trouble, Moka-san?" he asked.

Embarrassed, she nodded shyly. Heat burned her cheeks. For god sake! She was a bloody high ranking S class vampire!

"Then let me help you."

"I-I can do it myself!" Moka blurted out hastily.

"But you haven't written nothing more than a few words."

"I haven't done anything like this, okay!"

This made him smile a little and chuckle.

"Don't laugh!"

"Let me just help you."

She admitted defeat with a small sigh, looked at him shyly and nodded.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune opened the door to his dorm. Locking it behind him. Collapsing on the bed, letting out a relieved sigh. Every time he looked at Inner Moka from this day, he felt his heart beat a little. It was weird that he never noticed before, since she always left, that for the first time he saw a different side to her. He knew he loved both Mokas for a while.

Turning so his gaze shifted towards the ceiling. If this was to be, he only wanted to see Outer Moka one final time.

Getting up and walking over to the window to draw the curtains. He jumped back at seeing Ruby without the brown hood and on a broomstick, hanging by his window. She waved at him and then signalled her hand by pointing down, meaning that he must meet her outside the boys' dorms building.

XxXxXxXxX

It was felt, skin shivered, sudden impulse of muscle, pupils dilated. The headmaster quickly turned his head. Looking from the window of his office to the woods. Something very bad had happened. Ruby in her brown cloak and hood stood a metre away.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"Something very bad," he replied. "His seals has been tainted and will break, and he'll destroy the barrier with his own seals."

"What? Destroy the barrier? You never told me this!"

"You didn't have to know."

"Hang on, the central barrier control room, it requires a Rosary made by the maker, Moka has the exact Rosary, if we can get her there, we can seal the barrier."

"Sounds good, we'll proceed with that plan, I'll seal Him."

Ruby nodded her head with a "yes sir", turned and took her leave while the headmaster took out his phone to make a call.

Ruby turned her head, seeing his face in the corner of her eye. He was calm, composed and nothing seemed to be wrong, but she noticing a slight hint of worry in his eyes. She grinned.

XxXxXxXxX

The air was cool on Tsukune's bare skin. Sitting on a wooden bench beside Ruby. The story she told was true. All of it was her plan, but when it came to it taking Outer Moka away was something she didn't want. The headmaster had pushed her during the call.

There was silence for a few moments for Tsukune to take this all in. Ruby just couldn't go through with it in the end, despite being her plan.

"Also, Moka-san's Otō-san has made a new Rosary," Ruby continued.

Tsukune looked at her, surprised. "Nani?"

"I heard from the headmaster, and was told not to tell you. Moka-san's father created a new Rosary."

"How do I find him?"

"He is visiting his one of few mansions north of here, arriving tomorrow. Take a dimension rift to get there. I am sure you know it as The Tunnel."

With that, Ruby got up and took her broom in hand.

"Um, Ruby?"

She stopped, "Yeah?"

"What's with the broom?"

She turned to him, and half shook her broom. "I do sweep from time to time. Also use it for flying."

"O-kay…"

"Ganbarou," she said with a half-smile and walked away, leaving him as a cold breeze blew.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsukune the following morning thought while taking his classes on how to get to the north. Sure he knew the tunnel was the way to get there, but its exact location. Just where was the north? Would be nice if there was a compass around. The other thing he noticed in class, Moka's was never to be seen. She didn't come to class?

At break, Tsukune sat on chair by a table, alone. He thought it out at last. Sure he didn't know where he was going, but he had to try.

Getting up and walking for a few steps, he heard Kurumu and Mizore behind him.

"Where're you going Tsukune?" they asked in unison.

He turned, "I'm going to get Moka back. Ruby told me of her father making another Rosary."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Then we're going with you," said Mizore.

"Sumimasen?"

"As much as we loathe Moka-san, friends still stick together," said Kurumu.

Tsukune couldn't believe it. "Arigato."

"Now, where are we going?"

Tsukune and Mizore dropped to the ground from Kurumu's question.

"Baka..." Mizore shook her head.

XxXxXxXxX

After much debate of who-gets-Tsukune-for-the-journey. Tsukune held onto Mizore while she snow boarded on her made ice. She was making her ice on the ground before even thinking it, even her snow board she was on was made of ice. She liked it while Tsukune held onto her so tightly, in fear he should fall. Mizore noticed something of a blurred blue silhouette of colour going passed trees, but she ignored it.

Kurumu in the air, a smug look on her face as she looked down at them.

Eventually they made it to the tunnel. There was no turning back now.

It was then that they heard a noise of a car behind them. Breaking in such a way it skidded on the earth and pushed the soil away. They heard doors opening.

"Either you're all stupid to think you can infiltrate his grounds. Or more stupid to think you can go up against him alone." said a familiar voice.

They turned to see the blue Audi, Ageha by the back front door in her red dress and Tsurara on the other side in her yukata, her head was only seen. And Draken in the front of the driver's door, his arm on the roof, his gaze upon them and a wide grin on his face, he wore Victorian styled clothing.

"Okasa!" said Mizore and Kurumu in unison.

"Let the adults help on this," he said.

* * *

 **Yes, let the adults help! They're going to need all the help they can get! Until next time! See ya! :3**


	28. Truce

**Hi! The Journey to get Outer Moka is here! Both young and old will need to team up with a truce! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The void was luminous, a tunnel of swirling colours of the rainbow. In the middle, the Audi drove on thin air. Tsukune looked out the window in the back seat. Two ankles over his thighs. Those ankles belonged to Kurumu, who was laying on top of three people. Mizore beside him and Tsurara on the other side with Kurumu's head neatly rested on Tsurara's lap.  
Tsukune sighed, wondering how he got to be here.

 _Flash back_

Tsukune stared at the sight in front of him, his back to the tunnel. The blue Audi parked and Kurumu and Mizore's mothers standing still, with Draken at the driver's seat, grinning with his arm resting on the roof.

Ageha and Tsurara talked and started arguing about whose turn it was to sit in the front seat.

"And why would we need your help?" asked Kurumu.

He chuckled a little and pulled his arm off the car roof.

"You'll need support to make it through there, are you really going to refuse help when it is offered?" he asked. Kurumu didn't respond that. He then moved his gaze to Tsukune, "Tsukune."

"Yes?" said Tsukune. Moka's Oji wasn't seen in the school ever since the day the barrier collapsed, and he wondered where he had gone, but this wasn't something he wanted to know.

"I want to make a proposition with you. And you get to have Outer Moka back as part of it."

"What's the catch?"

"Lend me your body."

"Say what?" Kurumu asked.

"Do we have a deal Tsukune? You get Moka, cross my dark heart and hope to lose a few kilograms," he ignored her, positioning his arm straight and his hand out, his gaze on Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the girls and back to him. He knew he would probably regret it, but if it was to see Moka, he would go through it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he answered with a "yes".

The man positioned his hand and closed it, leaving his thumb to point at the car's back seat, "Good, get in the back."

 _End of flash back_

Ageha rested in her seat in the front, feeling better that she won the argument. Draken at the wheel on her right, he had a smile that she had never seen before.

Kurumu didn't like this, lying on everyone's lap at the back. On the floor where her head lay, she saw a curious black bag on Tsurara's feet. Whatever it was, she didn't want to find out.

XxXxXxXxX

It was not long after that they passed through the end of the tunnel. There was a flash of white and then a sight of green grass was seen. Far away there was a spec of a mansion.

Tsurara asked Kurumu to get the black bag on her feet. Kurumu turned and held up the bag, and Tsurara opened it.

Tsukune heard a sound of banging coming from the boot, but then Mizore cut his thought.

"What is that?" she asked.

What she referred to was a cloud of black heading there way. A cloud that was travelling at a faster pace than a cloud should. Every time the cloud got closer, it got bigger and bigger.  
A sound of clicking was made coming from Tsurara, but the cloud had everyone's focus to look.

Ageha made a small chuckle looking at the driver, who looked at her.

"Harpies," she said.

Straight after she said that, the cloud of harpies surrounded the Audi. Wings fluttering, bodies swaying, claws etching. Harpies came down with their claws open and scratched the paint off the Audi.

The driver growled and said with a sneer, "Shit! Tsurara! Air support!"

"I'm on it," said Tsurara, holding a rifle. It had a scope on the right hand side, its magnification of 11x.

The window rolled down and Tsurara positioned herself on Kurumu, her elbow positioned on Kurumu's stomach, while the middle by her chest and hand holding the rifle up above her face. Tsurara then positioned her head and her right eye on the scope, and she did all this while the window rolled.

"Okay, Kurumu, I want you to stay perfectly still."

Tsurara fired the first shot, and the recoil kicked in added with the loud crack of the shot, caused Kurumu's chest to bounce and a light moan escaped her lips. Tsurara fired again and again, and each time Kurumu's chest bounced. Tsurara's bullets were hitting their mark on the harpies she aimed at.

There was still too many of them. He looked at Ageha.

"Ageha! Take over!" he shouted.

Ageha and the man unbuckled their seat belts, the exchanged seats quickly. This caused the car to do a three sixty degree spin. Everyone on in the back was a little shifted. Tsukune, due to this shift, had gotten under Kurumu's leg and then went down further to her panties. He tried to get out, but was in a thigh lock. Mizore had helped to pry his head out the lock.

The man and Ageha had successfully switched seats. He buckled up and opened the cabinet in front. Bags of blood were in its contents.

Ageha, when getting her butt on the seat, put both hands on the wheel to stop the spinning. Then quickly shifted a gear up and put her foot on the accelerator hard. She did twists and turns, trying to evade as many claws as she could.

He had drained a bag of blood, dropped it on the seat floor and closed his eyes.

Tsukune's head as eventually pried out of Kurumu's thigh hold. And when Mizore looked at him, he had crimson eyes. She watched him as he got out his seat belt and rolled down the window.

Tsukune turned his body and got up so his legs were out the window, but then there was a sudden turn and he went through.

"Tsukune!" Mizore shouted, she tried thrusting her hands for him, but then a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Mizore," said her mother, "Tsukune'll be safe under possession."

Mizore looked to see Tsukune's head, he was out the window, his hands gripping the roof, his teeth clenched tight. His body at an angle. Harpies came down to scratch him, but he evaded by letting go of one hand, his side hit the car.

Ageha looked on the side mirror, seeing Tsukune, she did a sudden turn to the right, and Tsukune used this to get his loose hand back on the roof. And then with another sudden turn, he used it to swing his body up.

Thrusting out his feet, he kicked a harpy and landed on the roof with his knees. Everyone inside heard the noise when his feet hit. He quickly got up and being careful of his balance, and punched a harpy coming near him.

Mizore scooted over a seat across and her one hand turned to ice as she put it out the window. She fired ice shards at harpies on her side.

Tsukune was scratched by a harpies claws, it ripped the cloth of his arm, but for an instant his fist turned to crystal and he hit the harpy square in the face. Another harpy clawed and punctured both his shoulders and he lost his balance, then was hurled into the air by another and they flew off.

Tsurara fired a bullet and then was out, she quickly pushed to button to let the magazine slide out, then used the same hand to move her yukata open, and took out another magazine out in-between her breasts. She pushed it in the holder, then cocked it by pulling a thick rod back and forth. She positioned herself again and checked her scope, magnifying to Tsukune's distance.

"I've him in my sights!" she said.

Tsurara saw through her scope that Tsukune flipped his legs forward and locked his feet on the harpy's head, then flipped around, his shoulders bleed out more from the claws ripping and then slide out. He then pushed on its stomach and jumped forward. Tsurara shot at the harpy's wing, and when the bullet hit, it splashed, releasing liquid nitrogen, burning the harpy's wing.

Tsukune, soaring in the air, kicked out and his foot hit a harpy on the side, Tsurara shot its wing. He used the kick to swirl round and stay in the air. His shoulders healed and he punched another harpy in his way. Tsurara kept shooting the harpies' wings as Tsukune kicked or either punched them.

After another shot, Kurumu said, "I want to help Tsukune."

Tsurara moved her gun up and to the side, "Go ahead, though I doubt it'll fail."

Kurumu flipped around and put her hands on the car window. She readied her feet and jumped forward. Going through the window, her wings came out, doing a flip and before hitting the ground, she flew upwards into the sky. Her claws out, she attacked and slashed the harpies nearest to her. She slowly made her way through the crowd and caught up to Tsukune, in fear that he would fall.

Unfortunately, when she finally got near to him, he was piggy backing a harpy.

Tsurara on the other hand had pulled the black bag on her feet to the seat next to her. A harpy came near the window and grabbed the gun. Tsurara didn't like this, so she quickly pushed the button for the magazine to slide out, then put her hand into the black bag and pulled out another magazine. She pushed it into the holder and pushed a button under the thick rod. She pulled the trigger and the gun sprayed bullets at the harpy's claw, and when it let go, more sprayed on its body.

XxXxXxXxX

It was not long after that the remaining harpies flew off.

Ageha made an abrupt stop by skipping on the ground.

Kurumu had landed safely, watching from a distance where Tsukune and the harpy had landed.

The harpy then tried to fly off, but one wing was grabbed by Tsukune.

"Oi, oi!" he said, "don't leave."

He then pulled her, then let go and quickly grabbed her neck.

"Please."

It was useless, this harpy wasn't going to get out of this. This person was strong and scary. Her claws gentle hit the ground and Tsukune let her neck go and smiled.

"Not so bad, harpy. Thank you for listening."

She looked at him as he put his fingers under her chin.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Papi Egg Rannala."

"Nice to meet you Papi," he said kindly, making her blush a little. "Why Egg?"

"That was my name when I was born."

"Ah, makes sense," even though it really didn't. He bent down, his lips close enough to her breath she could feel his warm breath. "Next time you see me, give me a hug."

He straightened up, and she nodded, blushing harder. Then took to the skies and flew off.

Tsukune blinked once and the red eyes faded, he was back in control. He suddenly felt a headache and two words circled his mind, "You're weak…"

"Hey Tsukune? You okay?" asked Kurumu, she had no idea what had gone on there.

He looked at her, "I'm fine, really." He didn't want her to worry.

"Oh fuck," they heard Draken say. He was looking at the scratches on his car. He sighed heavily.

While everyone else got out the car, he took all the blood bags in the cabinet and put them in the pockets of his long coat. It was then that they heard coming from the boot of the Audi. He proceeded to go to the boot and opened it.

"Ah, I seemed to have forgotten about you," he said putting his hands inside.

They heard a sound of a shackle being loosened. And then a foot came in contact with the man's face. He flew to the side and skid on the ground. Mizore, Kurumu and Tsukune were quite surprised who stepped out the boot. He got up and wiped the dust off his coat, grinning at inner Moka by the boot, her hands in shackles.

XxXxXxXxX

"The harpies have reported an intrusion at the tunnel, Ojou-sama," said a voice in a candle lit room. There were furniture of old Victorian style, paintings, vases and expensive brooder designs. A darkened person sat in a chair in front of the window, its gaze of crimson eyes set on a woman in black butler clothes.

"Should I go and stop them?"

"No, later. For now, send the servants," replied the person with crimson eyes.

The woman bowed and took her leave. The person in the chair got up to reveal his long black hair and esteemed facial features. He turned and looked out the window. He knew that they were there before the harpies spotted them, he knew they were there when they got out the tunnel. Two succubi, two Yuki onna, a human, and two vampires.

* * *

 **They have successfully infiltrated the grounds, but they still have a long way to go! Until next week! See ya! :3**


	29. Day Before The 'Morrow

**Hi! It's that time again. Enjoy, 'kay? ;)**

* * *

"Stay behind me Mo-chan," said a man with crimson eyes, his hand was down by his leg, making sure that she was behind him.

"Look pal, we just want you dead for what you did, and we're taking the girl for fun," said another man, he was with a group of four, and all of them had guns in their hands.

"... I don't know how you humans found me, and here of all places… You've just walked into a lion's den, you idiots."

"Shut up fucker! We're here kill you!"

"Feeble humans. You'll experience a quick end," his eyes had turned scarlet. "Or will you run while you have the option?"

"Che!" one said and pulled out a knife, "You think we're afraid of you?" He ran at him, the knife ready to stab anything.

Just as the man with the knife approached, the girl screamed "Oji", the man outstretched his hand and thrusted it forward, lightly tapping it onto the chest of the man with the knife as he was about to stab. Immediately all hair, skin, muscle, flesh, organ and bone was turned to mush, which sprayed onto the ground.

"O-ji…" said the little girl, completely shocked of the horror before her.

It was then that the other three men pulled up their guns, and opened fire on the man with dark crimson eyes. His body was ripped and pierced and cloth shredded from the spray, then the men were out.

The three men couldn't believe what they were seeing. The man's body regenerated, but not just flesh, the cloth as well! None of the bullets went through to the girl behind him, like as if he had absorbed them. The bullets moved through his body and out his finger nails. One bullet however, he kept.

A dark aura swept his body now, and everything felt cold, the men felt their skin turn cold and their hairs stand up.

The bullet was positioned in such a way that he flicked and fired right into the neck of one. Before the man could think of anything, he was cut in half, along with another man, this was in an instant. Their lower half bodies instantly fell to the ground. Everything felt like slow motion, until, the man with the bullet in his neck had a hand right in his face, which forced its way through to his brain, but not bursting through the cranium at the back. The other man, a hand right through his neck and up his trachea. Both dead in a matter of a second.

During this instant, the fourth man threw down his gun and run away. The man with scarlet eyes let down one hand, making one body fall, the other he put his hand in the mouth and ripped out the lower jaw, and then let them both fall.

"Oji," said the little girl, this was such an ethereal sight.

The man ignored her and looked at the man running away. It was then that the man stopped dead in his tracks, it felt like his feet were being pulled down with tremendous force.

"Leaving already? We're just getting started!" a voice rung in his head. A black cloud then swirled his body and then pried open his mouth. It then pushed its way into his mouth and the man screamed. His body started becoming bigger and broader, and his veins blackened.

"How does it feel? Having your flesh, muscles and organs eaten from the inside?" asked the man, viciously grinning, walking up to the man. He then laughed, "You look like a flatted whoopee cushion."

The man stopped next to the inflated body, this body had exceeded the capacity of stretching that any human could. And yet he was still alive somehow, trying to scream, trying to breath.

"I wonder what'll happen if I poke you? Will you be like "donkey" and spew something sweet? Let's find out!" The man used one finger and poked the inflated body.

The skin ripped and the body popped like a balloon, sounding a lot like a whoopee cushion. Blood gushed into the air, and fell as rain drops. The man laughed hysterically, this was so fun, absolutely breath-taking!

Then the blood that was sprayed on the ground came into the air and went onto the man's body and vanished instantly. Even the dead bodies, they flew towards him, dissolving into sludge and vanished.

"Oji?" said the little girl.

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! The man's pulse quickened, that sudden surge of adrenaline. Shit! No! This was a bad nightmare. His fist was clenched so tight that it was white, as white as his face. His eyes turned back to crimson, he fixed his expression by applying a small smile. He turned around to see the girl.

"It's okay," he said, "it's alright, nothing to be afraid of."

The girl froze from seeing that face. She was frightened and afraid. She saw a figure above the man, it was him, with his hand like a vulture near his face, his eyes were dark red and his mouth was wide open as if to bite something.

She quickly backed away.

"It's okay Mo-chan, it's okay…" The man took a step forward, his hand up, hesitantly, wanting her to calm down, "Please, it's fine, it's okay." He was getting worried, her expression wasn't what he wanted to see. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

She turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

"Mo-chan!" He screamed loudly thrusting the hand in her direction.

XxXxXxXxX

It was cold. It felt like drips of something cold, running down like small tears. Crimson eyes shot open instantly. Looking up, tiny droplets of red were falling onto skin from an open cut of a wrist above. Teeth opened revealing fangs, and immediately came up and bit hard, drawing blood quickly.

He pried himself away after drinking his fill. Resting his head on the pillow. He swallowed, tasting the blood that remained on his teeth. He saw the headmaster without his white robe, many lock and chains hung from his torso.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Three days," replied the headmaster.

Sighing, "Fuck, that time already…" he then looked at the headmaster, properly this time, "Those seals don't look good hanging there you know."

"Why do you think I wear the robe?"

"Then why don't you?"

"It's in the wash. And yes I have others, that one is just my favourite!"

The man smiled and turned his head to the bedside table, a small wooden pentagon box with lid was on it. He tried to put his hand on it to pick it up, but found his hands were gone. He got half up to rest his feet on the ground. Using the blood he had in his system, he repaired his carpals, metacarpals and phalanges, then covered with veins and muscle, and finally his skin.

While he did this, the headmaster spoke. "I only took two seals off to kick your arse."

He let out a laugh flexing his wrists and moving his new fingers, making cracking sounds, "At least you got off yours."

He got up and picked the trinket to then pocketing it, his gaze on the headmaster.

"We were also had."

"Seems so."

"My assistant told me to call her when I finished you…"

He smile turned to a grin when the headmaster said 'finished'.

"She hung up on me. I was so focused on the situation that I didn't see it. Well, I had said to her a year before: Try and trick me. And she did. Although she didn't know about you destroying the barrier. If she had, I doubt she would have gone through with it."

Letting out a laugh, "She learnt from the best Tenmei, I'll commend her for that. She made things fun, mainly on your side. As for the werewolf..."

"My assistant had told him of your weakness, but I am not sure why he didn't finish you and let you drink from your niece."

"Alphen I suppose didn't want to have me weak. He missed fighting me after a very long time and he wanted to fight me one on one again," he chuckled, "You cannot take down someone who is stronger than you, even if you try, he learnt this from me. I also know he wouldn't dare hurt someone close to me, but that boy, is different, so he used both Mo-chan and Aono-san. The only thing he didn't know that I would be mindless."

"Onto pressing matters now, I made the arrangements with Issa for tomorrow, he created another rosary, and surely that boy will join in."

"Oh? Then I'll need to join in, fast."

"I prepared a few blood bags of strong blood."

"Good."

"You know, you never really told me how it felt being sealed."

He looked away for a moment, "Weird. That feeling of being weak, being able to be taken down by a single punch or tough dumb person. No, the worst for me was the first night, I got a paper cut! I cried for an hour!"

The headmaster made a weird face, he made faint snorting sounds. He was wanting to laugh, but was keeping it in.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, don't keep it in, let it rip."

With that response, the headmaster let out a cry of laughter. His laughter echoed the room and the halls and passages. He kept on, so much that he went over to the wall and banged his fist upon it. This was too much!

He tried to speak, but his laughter made it difficult, "Ho-w th-the mi-ghty h-a-ve fa-ll-en, t-to a pa-per cu-ut!"

After a while, the headmaster stopped, gaining control again, he turned and walked back to the man. "You know, I wanted to release a third seal, but due to certain circumstances with you, the barrier and the human world. That was inevitable."

"Well then," he held up a hand, "next time we continue this, go at me all you like."

The headmaster smacked the hand and gripped it tight, "Yes, next time I'll thoroughly kick your arse."

"Perhaps! I will bash your face in!"

They viciously laughed.

"Now, I want your help on something."

"Anything!"

The headmaster got out two ribbons, "Which is better? Purple or pink?"

It didn't take a moment for Draken to answer, "Pink. And what is this for?"

"Sending the hired group back to Issa, lovely wrapped in a box with a nice ribbon. Quite nice eh? Well, except the leader."

"Quite nice, another of your bad jokes," he grinned. "Well, I'll be off, big day ahead, really big."

"Yes… Oh, seems your trio came by, they were worried about your bed rest. Currently in your room."

"I will go see to them and put their minds at ease."

The headmaster made a smile.

"Just go easy on your assistant's punishment."

The headmaster let out a mix of a scoff and a laugh, "If I punish her physically, she is in ecstasy. If I punish her verbally, she thinks I'm teasing her."

He nodded and laughed, "My only problem now is, with three days rest, how am I going to sleep?"

"You'll think of something, you're going to need It."

He chuckled, "You will more, with all the arrangements tomorrow."

"Yes. Well, oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi," with that he left.

* * *

 **See ya next time! :3**


	30. Playground (part 1)

**Hi! Nice to be here again. Hope everything goes swell and everyone has fun at the playground! :3**

* * *

Moka found herself looking off into the distance. It has haunting how real it felt to her, seeing her younger self running, in a hurry to get away with a smile on her face. Her younger self was then grabbed from a man, and then was tickled, which made her laugh and punch and kick to get out of his hold.

"Remembering past memories?" asked a voice in her head.

She knew this voice, it was her Oji. She didn't bother to look at him next to her.

"No," she replied in thought. "And why're you here? I understand everyone wants to get Otome back, but why you?"

Her Oji didn't respond.

 _Flash back_

"I know you're fake Moka-san," he said that day when he was with Moka.

"How do you know I am?" Moka asked.

"I knew before you were sealed, what happened. I couldn't stop it. But, what of you? Are you really a fake? Do you think you are?"

It took a few moments before she spoke, "I- actually I feel alive. I feel real. Being with everyone every day, spending time, talking, everything. I've never been more alive. I have all the five senses. I am alive Oji."

He smiled, "That's good. Keep that in mind. I'll go get us a drink."

She smiled back at him, the last smile that he would never see again.

 _End of flash back._

"I've my reasons," he finally said.

Everyone at this point after the harpy attack had continued on foot. Dealing that the only transportation was stopped, due to further damages may be caused to it. Two groups were formed; there was Tsukune's group: Moka on his right, and Kurumu and Mizore on his left, and Moka's Oji's group: Tsurara and Ageha on his right. Moka and her Oji were more or less in the middle, dealing that they were the leaders.

Moka, for all she knew was that morning she had gotten up, dressed, had breakfast and exited the dorms, but after some time was grabbed and felt a needle prick and pierce her neck. Darkness at that point had invaded her mind, and when coming to she found herself in shackles; her wrists and ankles bound. The amount of poison that had gotten into her body was only enough to be an anaesthetic, for her strength had remained, but those shackles must have been magical, she couldn't break them or use her usual strength until they were off. And now here she was, together with everyone on a journey to get her other self back.

Ten minutes passed, and in the far distance they saw a man of rock. Moka and her Oji, with their far sight knew that this was the Rock Troll from before, and others were walking with it, a Centaur and three Vampires.

When the parties got closer, the rock troll, centaur and the three vampires were close enough for the rest to see.

"Ah," said Draken looking at the Rock Troll. "Oi, rocky, hey! Yes you! How're your boulders?"

The Rock Troll just looked away, not amused.

"Sensei," he heard, his attention diverted, this came from Ageha's mind.

"What is it A-chan?"

"Is it okay if I use 'that'? I've been practicing for a few years."

"Yes, you can, and even the second form if you wish."

"Yay."

"Anybody have any idea on who to fight? Any takers?" he asked everyone taking out a blood bag and draining it.

"The Vampires are ours," said Mizore and Kurumu, both delayed.

And they started to head for the vampires. They had been training together since the year before, hoping that one day they would take down a vampire to show off to Moka. And eventually, beat her too. These vampires were going to be the stepping stone for that event.

Ageha stepped forward, "That cow over there is mine." Suddenly a rip in space appeared beside her, a space to another dimension. She moved her hand and arm inside and pulled out a rapier, it was grey in colour and for the hilt a skull with bat-like wings on the side. Her wings and tail appeared.

"Er, Ageha," said Tsurara to Ageha, "that's not a cow, that's a horse."

"Yeah, so? It's a cow to me. It has large udders on its chest!" With that response, she flew off to face that "cow".

Tsukune blinked and his eyes turned red, he put his arm around Moka's shoulder, "Looks like the big'n is ours."

Moka smacked his arm away, "I'll take care of this myself." She didn't want Tsukune's body getting in the way. The recklessness of her Oji will be the death of him. With that, she ran to face the Rock Troll, who was watching the others fight, just waiting for someone to fight him.

Tsukune smirked and walked over to Tsurara, who had her gun up and ready to help Ageha.

"Don't help A-chan," he said.

"How come?" she asked, she looked at the man, whose eyes were closed and then back to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked back at Ageha dodging the Centaur's attacks.

"She's been training with that power I taught her for a number of years, she must have mastered it. Trying to show off to me."

They watched Ageha attack the Centaur with her blade, making contact with the Centaur's blade, and in one sweep move, Ageha's blade was out her hands, landing on the ground far away.

"Then again, maybe not... Still, that Centaur may come for my head, with what happened last time.

"Last time?"

"I insulted her, lightly. I really did!"

"Uh huh," she wasn't convinced.

"So protect my head If she does, it is very delicate."

Tsukune turned and ran for the Rock Troll. Moka was keeping it busy, and wasn't able to take it out in a small amount of time either. She could've kicked its "boulders" again, but she didn't like the thought, besides, the Rock Troll must've been prepared, it for some reason had a "hard on" for protection. Even if she wanted, not really, she couldn't.

She looked up, the Rock Troll was going to smash her with a clenched rock fist, but then Tsukune appeared and caught the fist. The pressure caused the earth beneath them to split in every direction. But he stopped it from smashing her or him. And she could see the pain of keeping the fist above his shoulders.

His head turned, teeth clenched, looking at her, "Mo-chan, go!" he shouted.

XxXxXxXxX

Mizore and Kurumu worked together to defend themselves. When a vampire attacked Mizore, she faded and appeared somewhere else, thanks to Kurumu's illusions. She in turn used her ice to make barriers for Kurumu. Both were stalling the vampires, damaging them slowly.

Ageha looked at the Centaur, who slashed her claymore, and Ageha was cut in half, then faded. The real Ageha was far away, picking up her sword. She still hadn't gotten used to her sword, even with years of practice. She flipped her sword back.

"Blind Love," she said, and the sword vanished in a pinkish red sparkles. These sparkles moved onto both her hands. There was a glow, and when it vanished, long grey coloured claws were seen. These claws were thick and were attached to metal wrapped around her fingers and hand. This metal stretched until her wrist to a brace, which had rings. The rings had chains on them that dangled to her shoulders were another brace was.

One would think that this "weapon" was unusable, that one will be mistaken, the weapon is with her body, a part of her body. She was able to flex her fingers and hands with ease, the metal just flexed with her. She flew off to attack the Centaur again, who was running towards her.

Metal collided with metal, causing a spark. Ageha's one clawed hand kept the sword at bay. She used her other free clawed hand to slash the Centaur, but the Centaur backed away. Those claws were strong, she wouldn't be able to cut them with one or two clashes. She then noticed something, and quickly swiped her claymore.

What fired at her was a bullet, which she cut in two and exploded as a spark behind her. This bullet came from Tsurara far away. Really? Two versus one now? One attacking from close and the other afar? That is so unfair! It pissed her off. The Centaur started running for Tsurara. Blocking the attacks from Ageha and the bullets that was fired at her.

When she got close, she slashed her sword at Tsurara, but she drew her rifle up in time and blocked the attack. Ageha came from behind, ready to strike the Centaur, but her stomach was kicked by a hoof when she got close. She let out a groan, and fell to the ground, her claws vanished in a puff of pink smoke and her grey sword was on the ground. She felt like throwing up, but picked up her sword, she looked at the Centaur's behind and then her sword, then back to the Centaur and then her sword, a devilish smile appeared.

No, that'll just be too cruel. She let go of the sword and got up, and smacked the Centaur's behind, and she let out a scream. From this distraction, Tsurara pushed the Centaur away and quickly switched firing modes, and sprayed the Centaur with bullets. The Centaur then fell to the ground, no blood to be seen or any injury, she just fell and couldn't move, she was paralysed.

Tsurara looked up and saw a Rock Troll flying towards them. Shit! Ageha quickly grabbed Tsurara and flew off.

"Baka!" shouted Tsurara, "You left Sensei!"

Ageha looked back, shit! She hadn't grabbed him. And she couldn't turn now, she and Tsurara would be squished too. He was going to be squished!

XxXxXxXxX

Moka reacted to what Tsukune under possession said. Immediately jumping onto the hand and running up, making her way steadily on the rocky surface.

Tsukune on the other hand make great effort to lift the rock fist, his hands were bleeding. He let one hand back, making it into a ball. Suddenly the skin of the hand, and perhaps his whole arm turned hard, like it crystallised.

He rammed it into the hand. This caused the hand and the arm to crack open and split. He needed to get this hand from squishing him. Moka while making her way up felt unsteady from this and saw another fist head straight into her. She soared with the hand, she didn't like being hit from her Oji doing that. And used her strength, pulling the Rock Troll and threw it towards her Oji.

Possessed Tsukune looked where the Rock Troll was going to land, then blinked and turned normal, looking at the troll fly off.

Draken looked up at the troll and then down to the centaur, then up again and sighed, "Those girls." And if he went leaving this paralysed Centaur, she would be squished. He bent low and grabbed her waist.

His flesh and cloth broke down to black shadow, except his hands, and then as a shadow, he flew through the air like lightning, taking the centaur with him. He stopped near Tsukune and let go of the centaur, and reverted to his humanly form. Looking up to see Moka, he got out a blood bag and drained it.

He grabbed Tsukune by the collar, "Have a nice flight!" and threw him.

Tsukune screamed, because the drop may break his bones. He then felt possession and his body moving on its own.

He grabbed Moka and held her in his arms as they drifted down.

"That wasn't nice of you," he said.

She didn't look at him. They landed on the ground safely and possessed Tsukune put Moka down only to put his arms over her shoulders in an embrace.

This caught her off guard.

"Should I finish the troll or should you?" he whispered in her ear.

This wasn't Tsukune, even if it was his voice, the words weren't, but it was his body close on hers, and she blushed. It burned her inside, she curled her hands into balls and moved out of his embrace. She ran towards the Rock Trol, even if his vulnerable spot was defending itself with a hard on, she then kicked it in two boulders with all her might. From this the rock troll not only roared with agony, but also was heading for the pacific.

"You're weak…" Tsukune blinked and regained control over his body, getting a headache again.

Ageha and Tsurara stood next to each other, talking and watching their children fight, and a shadow moved towards them and came together to form a body and cloth.

From the conversation, he could tell what they were talking about. Tsurara had attacked the Centaur because she was bored and Ageha was getting all the fun.

"I've to ask," he said, breaking their fight, "those paralysis bullets. They're a lot faster Tsu-chan."

"Why yes, I did a few alterations, and was able to get a quicker effect."

"Better give me those next time, okay?"

"Of course, the gun I gave is out of date," she laughed.

They watched Kurumu and Mizore call forth a giant ice shard in the air, and it burst, the ice melted, making a rain fall on the vampires. They screamed from pain.

"Quite funny Tsurara," said Ageha, "as much as we fought, when something concerned us, we cut the bullshit and teamed up."

The other two laughed, "Yes, we did," Tsurara responded.

There was a pause, and then the man spoke, "Now, I've to ask, why'd you leave me to be squished?"

"Er… Sensei, it was her! She grabbed me and left you!" Tsurara accused Ageha, getting her to be in the spotlight for trouble.

"It was an accident Sensei. Really!" Ageha was irritated and pissed that Tsurara put her in the spotlight. That stupid backstabbing skank!

"Nah, I don't mind," he said calmly, "I know it wasn't meant."

They watched the final part of Kurumu's and Mizore's fight. They won against the vampires.

* * *

 **Part one is complete. The groups are progressing! Hope they'll be able to make it to their destination! Until next time, see ya! ;)**


	31. Playground (part 2)

**Hi! Part two is here! Let the activities continue, and remember: have fun! ;)**

* * *

With the battles over, the two groups continued. And Moka's group was further away from her Oji's group.

He heard a voice calling to him, scanning near him, it was Tsurara calling him in thought.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Tsu-chan? What's up?"

"The sky. Duh."

He let out a slight chuckle, "Okay, then what's on your mind, anything you called for?"

"I've to ask on that "ability" Ageha has. Just what is it?"

"That is called Void Sword, calling it from another dimension, which is just yourself actually, yes, confusing but just take it as that, it's hard to explain."

"And that other form?"

"That is the second form of the Void Sword, the essence or soul calling. Giving it a physical shape. Normally the second form can be anything ranging from a weapon, armour or magic, it just depends on the person. Sadly Ageha didn't have the potential to call the true power of the second form, nor call the weapon to her with thought alone, but it's amazing that she can call the second form. Not many can do that."

"What is the true power?"

"Something that makes the form stronger and unique to the host. It can be anything, and always is extremely dangerous, added bonus right? Even though she doesn't have that, the second form is powerful none-the-less. The form is a lot stronger than her ordinary claws, an upgrade you might say." he chuckled.

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

Her ice form appeared, "Teach me Sensei." She held up an ice claw at him.

He put up two hands her direction, wanting her to stop, his face turned not liking what she was doing. Jeez she was being scary!

"Look, I'm just not sure if you're able to, but I can teach you something! Something of use, really, I'll come over sometime and teach yoooou. Just stop, please!"

Her form disappeared and smiled, "Arigato Sensei."

He let out a breath of relief that was too close for comfort. And then his thoughts were penetrated by Moka.

"Oji…" she said.

He had been ignore her because he was talking to Tsurara, but now he really was ignoring her.

"Oji…"

He still ignored her. Something else was bothering him, he felt it in his body, like something was wrong, something bad. He took out a blood bag to drain, whatever was going on would be terminated by his healing.

The bag was swiped from his hand as he was about to bite. Moka had taken it, and squashed the bag in her hand. Everyone stopped and looked at the scene.

"Oji!" she said loudly in his head.

She then felt a sword on her neck and a gun on her back.

"What's going on here?" asked Mizore and Kurumu in unison.

"You two, stop," he said, raising his hand, looking at Ageha and Tsurara. "We rest here, my Mei and I are going to have a chat telepathically."

Ageha and Tsurara lowered their weapons and backed off. And everyone, except Moka and her Oji, took to either standing around and chatting, or sitting down and relaxing.

"What is it Mo-chan?" he asked looking at her.

"It's you. Just stop this," she replied, wiping the blood off on her pants.

"Stop what?"

"Putting Tsukune in danger. Doing what you like with his body. I want you to stop it."

"And yet, he's fine right? He made an agreement that I could, it was an offer he could not refuse. So you've no saying in this at all."

"I've no idea what're up to Oji, but I swear, if you try anything, I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat? Killing someone that has been taking care of you since birth. Has made your life bright and rich in colour. If that's what you want to do, better think carefully. Or everyone may end up dying in agony."

"Excuse me?" There was a slight hint of disgust.

"It's your choice, you're the one that ends me here and now, but bearing the consequence of being the end to many people you actually care about. So what is it? Spare me and live, or kill me and Reaps has more to gather?"

"Kudasai!" she sneered. "Just shut it! I've had enough of you, toying with me, endangering Tsukune, you're nothing but a fucken pain in my ass! Just get out of my life! I don't want you here!"

She saw him take a breath in and out, closing his eyes, shaking a little and his heart was beating fast. He was finding it hard to control himself. He crossed his arms, one hand drumming fingers on the arm.

"Mo-chan…"

"Shut up."

"Mo-chan…"

"Shut up!"

"Mo-chan…!" He was losing his control.

"Shut your mouth!" even though they weren't using their mouths to speak here.

His drumming stopped, and dug his nails on his skin, his teeth clenched. He forced her telepathy out and forced his own in her head.

"Now shut it you little rodent!" he snapped at her, "I too have had enough of your bullshit! You're just gunning for me because you know you're safe! Your anger, your threats, blaming me, even though it's aimed at yourself, because we both know you're too scared and fucken stubborn to admit you like your boyfriend! Yes, it's always about him isn't it?! Even though I've kept him alive, almost unscathed, but with the regeneration he has it's nothing! Better think carefully, and I mean carefully Mo-chan! I've been kind despite your threats and you respond by bullshitting me here…!"

He then paused and breathed in and out and relaxed a little, he wanted to stop before this got further out of hand.

"Look, I'll be out of your life when this is over. Just… Just bear with me for now, okay?"

She didn't respond, just turned her head away, her fists tightly clenched that her nails were digging through her skin, drawing blood. She was pissed being lectured like that, being treated like a child. She wasn't a child. He was in the wrong, and whatever he says is absolute bullshit, poison, he won't be out of her life, she knew that. And whatever he was doing here maybe was to get her sealed so he can be safe. The stupid coward!

He looked off into the distance and saw a crowd of undead wandering over to them. He took out a blood bag and drained it.

"This can wait, we have company."

XxXxXxXxX

They were surrounded by all sides. Undead groaned, moving in slowly, easy to evade.

Ageha and Tsurara had taken to protect Draken, and Tsukune was being protected by Mizore and Kurumu. Moka was further away from him, beating the hell out of the undead, letting off steam.

Ageha had her upgraded claws out, slashing at zombies, but then was suddenly held, a hand on her stomach and the other under her chin, feeling a mix of warm and cool, a pair of lips by her ear.

"I want you to stay here with the rest, my Mei, her boyfriend and I are going on ahead. Go pick up when done here," she felt something was dropped between her breasts.

She then went back to slashing her enemies, joining Tsurara, who had taken to use her ice claws.

He then broke down to shadow and moved through the crowd. Far away so none of the undead will come for him.

Tsukune blinked and his eyes turned red. Kurumu and Mizore, as much as they were worried he would get hurt, but watching him beat the zombies up, especially with a quick flash of crystal or something was cool. They felt at ease knowing that he could take care of himself, even if it was Moka's Oji controlling him.

Tsukune made his way to Moka, "Hey Mo-chan, we're going."

"Leave me alone!" she sneered.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her, then caught her back and swept her of her feet, holding her in his arms. "Sorry, no can do." With that, he vanished.

He then reappeared a few feet from the crowd and let her down. She looked ahead and saw her Oji standing still, his back to her. She ran over and u-turned to be in front of him, she pulled her one leg back, ready to kick him in the nuts. Until Tsukune hugged her from behind and pulled her away.

"Stop it!" She broke out the hold and turned around, to then be pulled and have her lips brushed on his.

She pulled back, "You…!" She blushed.

"What?" Tsukune shrugged, "Technically it isn't me. And if it was, it doesn't count, we're family." He grinned. Then he was turned to normal.

Her Oji got up from the ground, "Let's get going, we've somewhere to be."

XxXxXxXxX

Ten minutes had passed. They were very close to the mansion, and were now on a stone paved walk way.

He coughed, and put a hand in front of his mouth. Pulling it away he saw blood. He reached for his coat pocket and found no more blood bags. He was out.

"Something wrong?" he heard Moka's voice inside his head.

He knew it was something bad, but he hadn't the time to heal and now he needed the small amount left for something else. Dammit! He put his hand away in his pocket, trying to keep another cough from coming.

"Nothing, Mo-chan," he replied, lying.

Then there was silence for a short while before they came to a wall and passed through a gate into a garden full of lush plants and also weird plants. They walked on a stone path, heading for the door of the mansion. And there, the door opened, out came a girl with red hair in a two pony-tailed style with strands holding them, she had red eyes, and what she wore was a tight black shirt and a black long pants. A bat was on her shoulder.

"Onee-chan!" she shouted and ran towards them.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukune thought.

The girl jumped onto Moka and held her tight, and the bat flew off and went onto her head.  
"It's been a really long time sis!" the girl shouted.

Moka put her hands onto the girl's back and pressed her close. "It has Kokoa."

Kokoa saw Draken, "Konnichi wa Oji."

He smiled, "Konnichi wa Ko-chan."

Kokoa let go of Moka and hugged their Oji. After she let go, she looked at Tsukune, saying nothing.

"Tsukune, this is my imouto, Shuzen Kokoa," said Moka.

"Shuzen?" Tsukune was confused. He knew Moka's second name was "Akashiya".

Their Oji started walking off to the front door, "Mo-chan, come on. It's time for Tsukune to be on his own."

Moka looked at her Oji, narrowing her eyes. She didn't know what he meant.

"Please onee-chan, go with Oji," said Kokoa.

She then knew what was going to happen, oh god no.

"Kokoa…"

"Onee-chan, go with Oji. This is my fight, ordered by Otō-san."

If it was her Otō-san she couldn't refuse, it would be bad to go against his orders, she might end up like that again. No, she'll comply, for now.

Tsukune stood there, confused as ever.

Moka walked to the front door, which was held open by her Oji, she then went inside. He then looked at Tsukune as Kokoa grabbed her bat. And Tsukune saw his eyes glow and then went inside.

He turned his head to see Kokoa holding a sword and not a bat.

"What the?" was all he said before she slashed at him.

XxXxXxXxX

The last of the undead fell at Kurumu's feet in shreds. All the undead was down.

"I do apologise," they heard a voice say.

They looked and saw who it was, and this person standing before them, a woman in a butler suit. She was short, had short black hair and red eyes.

"Our patrol scouts. They can never distinguish between an enemy and a guest. Be gone the lot of you, these are guests!"

Everyone saw the undead getting up, and the shredded ones were put back together. They got off from the ground and walked off.

"Who are you?" asked Kurumu.

The woman put a hand over her stomach and bowed, "I am Shuzen Akua, butler of the Shuzen family." She got up straight and put her other hand out in the west direction. "For the ladies, this way."

* * *

 **Woah! What's up with Akua? Until next time, see ya! :3**


	32. Let's Dance

**Hi! Another week has passed! I wonder if anyone likes dancing? Then join in! :3**

* * *

As they separated, Draken walking in one direction and Moka in the other, neither of them uttered the slightest whisper of goodbye. The man walked empty, soulless halls, the walls of which were decorated with old paintings from the Victorian age. Adorning these halls were tables and vases, sculptures and curtains, all of which had priceless value. He approached a door, which opened into a larger, more lavishly decorated room. In the centre of this room was a lonely armchair, occupied by a man with long black hair. He entered the room with a grin adorning his face, returning the red-eyed glare of the rooms sole other occupant.

"We finally meet again after all these years Draken," the man declared.

"That seems a little too cliché, even for you Issa," replied the other man.

His eyes rolling, the man stood up, before saying, "I had asked you to kill that boy."

He shrugged, "I don't like doing what you ask Issa, and besides, I have use for him." He then half bowed and put his hand out, "Can I have this dance milady?" It was then he felt a hand on his face. It was fast, a lot faster than he'd anticipated. He found himself being thrown back, going through the door, breaking it and straight through a wall. He felt extreme pain wrack through his body. He lay there on the ground of rubble, putting his hand on his face. He groaned, and then grinned putting his hand away to see Issa walking up to him.

"Fine, I'll take the fiver."

XxXxXxXxX

The liquid tickled her taste buds, swaying from side to side, trapped in a dam before being flushed. Ageha swallowed a sip of tea. "Excellent," she said, "amazing tea I would say."

Akua bowed with a hand on her stomach. Ageha, Tsurara, Mizore and Kurumu, all were sitting on chairs around a table. A tea pot with a stylish petal design in the middle, each person, excluding Akua, had a tea cup with a saucer beneath it, as well as a spoon.

Mizore and Kurumu were longing to continue, not laze about drinking tea. Out there Tsukune as they knew it was in trouble, but all their mothers' were wanting was tea? They reached a point where they were going to get up. They could feel something was in the trees and hidden in the scenery, like they were being watched, monitored. But then they each felt a hand on their necks.

"Please don't," said Akua. How did she do that? "The show is about to start." Akua vanished to appear where she had stood before. A small spider-like creature crawled out the table, which made Kurumu jump. This creature was black, a toothy smile on its face and had one eye. 

* * *

Monster Information:  
Shikigami

These Youkai are used as servants, they vary in colour, sizes and shapes (and yet they seem to retain their smile). Often used as either spectators, spies or even something to rest your foot (use of two Shikigami for extra comfort, unless you like having one foot above the ground) upon after a long day.

* * *

"Goodie, I would love a show," said Ageha.

"It would be nice," said Tsurara. The eye of the creature snapped like a camera and a projection came out, showing an above view of castle-like grounds. And the focus of the projection was Tsukune lying in a pool of blood with his limbs parted from his body.

XxXxXxXxX

A little critter moved around on tiles of the roof on the mansion, a huge smile on its face watching the scene that took place below it.

Tsukune couldn't believe what had happened. This red haired girl in front of him had swiped him with a sword. He fell backwards onto the ground, the sword had almost cut him.

"What the hell?" he shouted getting up, "That could've killed me!" He walked back a couple of steps.

Kokoa said nothing, just simple slashed four times in the air at him.

He felt it, like something was pressing on his clothes of his arms and thighs. He didn't see what happened, but his limbs came off like butter in precise precision. He landed on the ground with a thud. Kuso! This agony blazed through him.

Kokoa turned around, this was too easy she thought and flipped her sword around.

Tsukune lay there on the ground, feeling the pain, coughing up blood. Why here? Just why? He had made it this far and yet, did it really have to end this way? He didn't want to die, he didn't want this to end. He saw glowing red eyes in his mind and words came with it, "You're weak, aren't you sick of it?"

Sick of it? Those words again, he remembered them crystal clear, back when he felt power, a power to do something. With that power he felt he was able to do something and not stand on the side, where he could help his friends. And now, here he is, dying doing nothing. All he ever wanted to do was help his friends.

Kokoa stopped, and turned her head, seeing him with the corner of her eye. She had felt something as a heartbeat.

He didn't want to die, not here not now. His limbs rolled over to him, attaching themselves with a black shadow. He clenched his left hand, scraping up the dirt. He got up slowly, he wasn't going to die like this! Not like this! And then suddenly a pillar of swirling bats surrounded him. His one eye turned red with black like veins stretching formed down his face and neck. He felt amazing, that power that coursed through.

Kokoa turned around and smirked a little. She put her sword on her hand behind her back, and nicked her palm.

And then behind her, the mansion tumbled, releasing a cloud of black.

The little critter fell from a roofless roof. It landed on the ground, watching a piece of rubble falling towards him. A sweat drop formed above its head, still smiling. And then it was squished.

"Terminate and destroy…!" screamed a voice inside Tsukune's head as the black was engulfed by a giant ball.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka walked down a hallway. She heard noises of crashing from inside, probably her father beating her Oji through walls. But she didn't care enough to go help or see what was happening, and came to a door, and opening it to go inside. This room was familiar. It had a huge bed with a white veil swirling around it, there were toys, a stool by a desk with a mirror. It was like it never changed, this room of hers. She came to the window to look outside.  
She saw a memory of her past. She was running away, laughing with her Oji behind her, chasing her around with a smile. But then that memory was interrupted by a power surge, she looked down to see a giant pillar of bats.

Another power came in, stronger and with more force. A blackness burst through her room and she vanished.

XxXxXxXxX

All they had seen was Tsukune getting up, fully charged for the fight, then saw the sky, then rubble, and then black. The spider on the other end was probably destroyed and not much was seen after.

"Come on!" said Ageha rather upset, she was really wanting a fight. She looked towards the mansion, and instead of the mansion, there was a giant ball of purple, "What is that?"

"That is the barrier Ojou-sama made," replied Akua, "whoever was able to get into his mansion, they would never escape until he finished them. But inspecting the power going around inside, I would say that that barrier would break in ten minutes."

"Can we get going now?" asked Kurumu.

"Let's go then," Tsurara got up and picked up her rifle that was on the back of her seat.

"Hai, but let us fetch sensei's car first," said Ageha putting her one hand into her giant pair of knockers.

"We don't have the k-" began Tsurara. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Hang on…" Ageha rummaged around, "Hang on… Got 'em!" She finally got what she was trying to get and took out a set of keys.

XxXxXxXxX

Moka reverted to her normal form. Just before that blast had hit her, she turned her whole body to black shadow. She had gone through the air, escaping the darkness that tumbled her father's mansion. She stood on a wall by the gate, she saw her onii-chan standing with her sword, and the pillar of bats, and the giant ball that replaced the mansion. And inside that ball was pitch black and silent.

The pillar of bats vanished and Tsukune emerged. He looked different to her, and that power coursing through him, but something she could see was that he was completely in control.

Tsukune hadn't seen Moka, his focus was on Kokoa.

He saw Kokoa doing something behind her back, then came out with her sword backwardly held. A sort of line, as long as the sword, fired out. It was red with a mix of black. She then flipped the sword, went down a bit and slashed diagonally, she had made a delayed cross.

Tsukune couldn't believe it, he could see those crescent shaped "things". He saw her other hand was bleeding. Did she really use her own blood? He thought. But this wasn't the case, it couldn't have been her blood that allowed him to see those, no, it was his senses that did.

"Dodge," the word came into his mind, and an image appeared. He remembered seeing something like this before. And he did, to the side. Unfortunately the second black-red line nicked him, and the pain sprouted. It felt as if his arm had been cut off again. Her blood had made it stronger?

And again, she started sending those attacks. He dodged them as best he could, making his way towards her. Soon he did, and when she attacked, he heard "dodge and counter" enter his mind. He did so, punching, but Kokoa simply blocked him off with her sword and pushed him aside. He made a spin and attacked again with a kick.

Kokoa vanished to appear on his side and knocked his other leg with her sword, and he fell to then be kicked in the ribs. He landed on the ground. Feeling pressure, he looked up, Kokoa was on top of him so he would be immobile, her sword ready to slash his throat. He grabbed her arm to stop her. No way was he going to allow her that privilege.

Tsukune clenched his free hand, and made contact with the side of her face. His punch was hard enough to make her hit the ground beside him. He got up quickly, and Kokoa did the same. He punched and she kicked his arm away in mid air, then flipped over him, taking his face with both her feet to slam him into the ground. From the force of slamming him into the ground she went into the air and slashed out her sword to fire a crescent.

An image went through his mind and he thrusted both his arms in front of him, feeling the skin break and part and form anew into a strong layer of dark Aurelian crystal. He was shielded from that attack of hers. And his uniform at his arms was destroyed, revealing black across them. He vanished and backed away.

Kokoa smirked again.

Kuso! This wasn't going well. Clenching his fists, he felt more power rushing through him. The black spread more on his arms. He had felt his body was more advanced, relaxed and experienced with this situation. Like he had done this quite a number of times before.

Kokoa fired her air attacks, and he dodged them as best he could, but more and more were coming that he couldn't keep up with. She then drew blood from her hand again and threw a single slash. A blood crescent headed his way. And he was unable to dodge it, he was cornered, dodging was impossible from all the other crescents heading his way.

His left arm, he felt, turned to crystal on impulse and unconsciously blocked the attack. The sudden colliding forced him back. His feet sliding on the earth, forcing soil away. He had to keep his foot otherwise he was done for. The friction between the crescent and the crystal armour on his arm was hot.

Do you have any idea what that feels like? Having your arm heated up to an extreme temperature, the agony shocking your brain. His arm was shaking, feeling the weight on the crescent, and it wasn't slowing at all. A single second felt too long, he was losing his footing and his arm was getting too sore. He felt the crystal suddenly crack, it was being dug into. It was painful, the crystal was a part of him.

He finally was able to deflect the attack away. He looked at Kokoa looking at him. The crystal vanished and so did the crack. She then did the same attack. Crap! Back to square one!

This had to end, he thought and dodged again, heading straight for her. The black spread even more, straight to his fingertips. That damn sword was his problem, and if he could get rid of the stupid thing, she would be defenceless.

Eventually he got close enough and attacked her. And when she countered, he grabbed her sword, and with his other clenched fist he smashed into the side of her sword. Breaking it. Then positioned his elbow into her face.

Kokoa staggered back, one hand on her face. She then looked at her now broken sword.  
"You bastard!" she shouted throwing the sword to the ground. "That was my favourite sword!"

She grabbed the cross that was on her ear and pulled it off. He felt a blast of energy from her. Looks like breaking her sword wasn't an end for her. No, what he now realised was pissing her off was his end.

XxXxXxXxX

He crashed through another wall, hitting and breaking a table with draws. He got on fours and spat out blood. Knives and spoons surrounded him.

He let out a laugh, seeing Issa come in, unscathed.

"Why have you not drunk before this?" asked Issa.

"Used for reason, and Tenmei spiked them," he chuckled, "his bad jokes are becoming of him."

Issa thought of something and then said, "You get one hit from me."

"Huh? One hit? You've got to be joking! I'll only feel like a baby's bottom on your skin!"

Issa frowned, "A baby's bottom is better than yours."

The man looked away. He grabbed a knife and threw it at Issa. Issa blocked it with an arm, shredding the cloth and some skin. And then felt metal meet his cheek. It was a spoon.

"Seriously? You hit me with a spoon?" asked Issa irritated. It didn't hurt him, but his pride did.

"There wasn't a fork to poke you with." He quickly put his hand on Issa's arm where the wound was, though healed and zipped up, a splodge of blood remained.

Issa smacked the man away.

"…But I got what I wanted," he held up a hand, a smudge of blood on the palm.

"…" Issa wasn't outraged, he remained calm and collected. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Arigato Issa," he said with a smirk. "Let's dance!"

He put his palm with blood on it by his mouth, and licked it up with his tongue, gulping it down. And his cornea turned scarlet, and darkness burst from him, destroying everything in its violent wake.

* * *

 **Well, one final chapter is up. Next week is the final chapter update. Has been a long time, hasn't it? xD Oh well, it was fun. See ya! ;)**


	33. Ending? Don't bet on it

**Hi! The final chapter has arrived at last! Finally it ends, phew! Updating every week since the beginning of the year is tough (granted there were a few weeks that I had not updated, which was for good reason...). Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Darkness flicked and twisted violently. Inside this darkened, cast off space, two beings fought violently. Shattering bones, splitting skin, pulling limbs, blood spattering.

Issa crashed to the ground, his entire body was feeling weak and broken. He had to have some time for retaliation. He watched a pair of scarlet coloured eyes coming towards him, darkness surrounding it.

Then the darkness started being consumed, sucked in a vortex. It was going into the being through its mouth.

"Terminate and destroy…! Terminate and destroy….! Terminate…!" he heard.

When the darkness was completely consumed, he saw the man go on all fours. He up chucked right there and then. Expelling only blood.

"And destroy oneself…" he said after the last bit of blood came out. His eyes returned to normal colour. And he got up, wiping his mouth off, and walked over to Issa.

Staring down, he let out his hand. Issa narrowed his eyes at him. He flexed his hand as to tell him to take it. Issa did, his arm was pulled up, taking some of his body, but then was suddenly let go. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Get up yourself," he said making a grin, turning around.

Issa let out a scoff, rolling his eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

The Audi pulled up, and Tsurara, Ageha, Mizore and Kurumu got out. Inspecting the scene, there was just rubble and kindle and metal. There was a place where a group of people stood about. There was a man with red eyes, crouched on one knee, looking at Moka's choker that had seals coming out of it. This man was without a doubt her father.

Then there was a girl clinging to Moka, making it very difficult their father to do anything. That is until another man grabbed the girl.

He lifted Kokoa into the air like a child.

"You're heavier than I remember," he said. Then was kicked in the jaw.

Tsurara and Ageha were having trouble by the car, deciding who gets to be in the front seat, but they came to a conclusion to be in the back. Leaving the keys in the ignition.

Their children, Kurumu and Mizore immediately started running to an unconscious Tsukune lying on the ground.

Draken lay there on the ground chuckling painfully while Kokoa apologised for kicking him.

It was then that Issa got out a peculiar copy of the Rosary. He had fixed up some of the channels for the flow and conversion of sealing Youkai energy. He placed the Rosary in its rightful place.

Moka's hair changed from silver to pink, her eyes went from red to green. Outer Moka was back, and the memories of the past few days while she had been gone came flooding in. It was as if it was a dream. And now she stared at everyone looking at her. Her attention however, fell immediately on Tsukune. She quickly got down on her knees beside him. And not just concern fell on her, but also the irritating sounds her stomach was making. Even though her Inner self had eaten from bags, a few days of sleeping inside left her "empty". And she bit him.

Kurumu and Mizore immediately started shouting at her to stop what she was going.

Draken got up from the ground and went over to Moka, and hugged her. She felt him put something in her blazer pocket. And he whispered something in her ear.

A sound of a hoot was heard, and looking up, it was the Youkai Academy school bus. It stopped a foot away from them. The bus driver got out.

The man, now stood near Issa, smirked. "Nurari, how's it?" he asked.

"Good as ever, you haven't changed though," the bus driver responded.

"Still driving that broken down old thing?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'll be sure to be there."

And the bus driver went back into the bus, after giving a nod to them both. The students got into the bus, dragging Tsukune with them. The bus engine fired up and started moving, made a U-turn and drove off. Moka sat near the unconscious Tsukune. She set her head on his shoulder, ignoring the stares she was getting. She then remembered and got out a peculiar pentagon wooden box out her blazer pocket. She straightened up.

"Put this on when you're in the bus."

She opened it and saw a small eye lens shape object. It was big enough to fit on her Rosary, and next to it was a piece of paper attached to a string.

 _Put me on._

It said, with a smiley face, she picked the lens up and put it on her Rosary eye. The Rosary glowed through the lens and she felt like she was burning. She felt like screaming but something was stopping her, her throat felt so dry. Her pupils dilated. She couldn't move her body.

XxXxXxXxX

Laughter of a child filled the hallways, this little girl with black coal hair and crimson eyes was racing and immediately stopped by a woman in a red dress, who had long brown-light hair and the same red eyes and a bust size of a 42DD. She knelt down and the child hugged her.

"Good to see you Ak-chan, has everything been well?" she asked.

"Hai Otō," said the little girl.

"Akua," came a voice.

The woman and the girl looked to see a woman with pink hair and red eyes in an old Victorian-styled black gown with heeled platforms. "Please go to your room," she said.

"Hai Okasa," said the girl.

"Hey, Ak-chan, I'll play with you later okay?"

"Hai!"

They parted and the little girl ran off to her room. The woman in red got up.

"Gokigenou Akasha. I got your message yesterday and I decided to come in a frock."

"Indeed," the woman giggled.

"Plus, what're you doing out of bed? Your body is getting weaker each day while being pregnant."

"I know," the woman put her hand on her stomach, "But since my husband is away, I can do what I want."

"Ah, he went off to see Gyukoru? The coward, running off to his other wife while you're weak."

"Ah well. Would you like some tea? I had some prepared."

"Yes, that'll be lovely."

The woman in the gown started walking, and the woman in red followed. They walked the hallways of priceless paintings and amazing decorations. They came to a well-lit room, and came to a round table with a tray on the side that had two cups on a saucer, two spoons and a tea pot. On the table there was a small bottle and two spoons.

The woman in the gown sat down while the other took the cups and set them either side, then picked up the tea pot and poured for both of them, then set the pot back onto the tray before sitting down.

"How are those girls of yours at the school?" the woman in the gown asked pouring milk into her cup.

"They are well, clingy as usual, but I don't mind that. They're a funny bunch," the woman in red responded being handed the bottle to pour milk, then stirred.

She giggled, "That's nice, and Tenmei?"

The woman smirked, "Still the same, making bad jokes. Still is eager to get a hold of your husband's sealing."

"I don't think Issa will give him any, even though he taught him a bit. And I know Tenmei will do anything to get his hands on them."

"Changing the subject here, why did you summon me today? Have I been a bad girl?" Putting a sad puppy face on.

She laughed, "Iie, not at all. I got my results yesterday. My ultrasound. I'm having a girl."

"That's good," she took a sip of her tea.

"And I want to you to take care of her."

She almost choked, letting out a cough. She set her tea cup down, "Gomen?"

"I want you to take care of her."

"Akasha, when you give birth, you'll be better, I'm sure of that. You don't need me."

"Draken! You know that's not true. I want you to take care of my daughter. Please!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll take care of it…her. Relying on me because your stuck up husband cannot take care of children. Che!" she smiled. "No wonder we're better with kids. People consider _us_ the couple!"

The woman giggled and took a sip of her tea, she had let it cool down. "But you know," she looked down at her pregnant stomach and back to her guest. "I want my child to live in a better world than we had. A world where humans and monsters can co-exist. A new world if you will."

"And what's her name to be? This little princess?"

The woman took another sip and smiled, "I'm thinking of calling her Moka."

XxXxXxXxX

Issa and Draken watched the bus drive off. Kokoa standing a foot away from her Oji.

"I guess that is that," said Issa.

"Yep, the game came to a somewhat end."

"Let's just call it a draw then?"

"Fine."

"That boy lost, and so did I, a draw it is."

"Well, it may be a draw, but I totally kicked your ass," he grinned. "…Why keep that boy alive, didn't you want him dead?"

Issa looked away. "Tenmei asked for a game with him. Seeing if he lives or not, but he managed to keep my daughter at bay, when I felt her full energy release, I thought that he had done moderate. He'll live, for now."

The man looked to Kokoa, "And what do you think of him Ko-chan?"

She looked at him, "Too easy. Not trained, I was going easy… Until he broke my sword! That was my favourite Oji! Serves him right when I beat the shit out of him!"

He smiled, "I'll teach you the Void Sword sometime."

"Hai!" she was happy to hear this.

He looked back to Issa, grinning, "I gave him a push you know. Planting a thought of weakness, where one wants to excel in combat and help. It is cliché but used correctly, it is effective. He still has a long way to go, my Ghoul."

Issa looked the man, "You're not letting him go are you?"

"Nope. And er, Tenmei didn't tell me of the rules with him. Also the three days I should have trained him for it," he sighed, "I had to improvise, hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all."

He turned around and started walking to his car. Issa following next to him. Kokoa just stood where she was, watching them walk off.

"I wonder about that hired group, The Specialists. Did you get them back?"

"… I did, by post. Sent one by one…in a big cardboard box. With a pink ribbon and bow…"

He broke out laughing, "That is Tenmei for you, his bad jokes are becoming of him."

"All but the leader, Alphen?" There was a pause, and then Issa remembered something. "Speaking of which, Tenmei told me of your little tantrum."

"Yes, he got me upset, but at least not mad." They got to his car, and he opened the front door. "I've only been mad twice in my life, and that shall be it."

He closed the door, started the car and slid down the window.

Issa looked ahead and back to him, "Going back to the human world now?"

He snorted, "Back to the school actually."

"Huh?" frowning.

"You know I never miss a party, and there are two. The one is for your daughter, unbeknownst to everyone. The other for us adults. Tenmei was setting it up ever since I left, in Paradise, Fu-chan and her daughter was helping him set up seals to a nice river area. There will be Nurari, Tenmei, the girls in the back…" He heard a snore coming from the back and frowned. He looked back, then to Issa and back again. "Huh," he looked back to Issa, "never thought Tsu-chan to snore that loud… Then there will be me, and you. You're invited, sooo want a lift?"

"No, I'll get there my own way."

"Fine, suit yourself, and what your harpies did to my car, I'll give you the bill."

"Okay…wait, what?"

He immediately put his foot down and sped off. Leaving Issa to shake his head.

"Show off!" Issa shouted with a small smile.

And he saw the man having his hand out the window, giving a half wave.

Issa turned from hearing the sounds of a rattling tray wheels. And there was Akua, pushing a tray.

"All went well Ojou-sama?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and looked back at his now shattered home. "We've a lot of work ahead of us."

"Well, not you, but the builders."

"Yes, right… Please prepare for my departure. Call for my cab and horse. Get Johnny and Snuggles."

"I will get right on it, right after I've washed these cups."

"Akua…" She almost never obeyed him, always doing her own thing. Although, she had a good sense of humour.

"I'm kidding, I just need to go get the servants since you sent them away for your fight. And then see if the guards are making their way back."

As Akua went off, and Kokoa had taken to follow her from behind. Issa watched them. He let out the smallest of smiles.

XxXxXxXxX

It shattered into a million pieces, falling into her lap and vanishing without a trace. Inner Moka looked around, and she saw a vague reflection of herself in the window. She looked down to see the Rosary, but its existence had been broken. Her Outer self was gone.

"Oji," she said in a weak voice, she didn't want to see her outer self go, after all they had gone through to get her back, "what have you done?"

* * *

 **AH! So the story ends, with a twist! And as the title goes, it was expected? Have to say, the title is a lovely phrase that comes from a game with a lovely pizza eating character that I love! (could have said that better... *embarrassed*) Anyway, stay tuned for next week! There are still a few more things that are going to be updated! See ya!**


	34. Special 1

**Alright, update is here for two specials. I know they were supposed to be updated on Sunday the 18th of September 2016 but in my defence I was busy with personal things that really need not be explained - also unwanted technical issues yester the 19th of September 2016. *sighs and eye-rolls* All in all, they are here. See you at the end of Special two! :3**

* * *

Water splashed and parted upwards into the air. Feet were stomping and crashing down on the open water.

Ageha knelt down, putting her hands together in the water and thrusted her hands upwards, making the water fly out her hands to land on Tsurara. Ageha was in a very small bikini and Tsurara was wearing a snowy one-piece. They were playing in the waters of the river, and further away was Nekonome lying on her stomach against a beach towel on the sand, her two-piece top open for the sun to tan her back.

Further away from the sand on the grass, five chairs were in a large circle. Occupying from four chairs, from left to right, was Issa in his Victorian wear with a wine glass of blood on his chair arm, Nurari next to him with a cooler beside his chair which had ice cubes with fizzy drinks and blood bags inside. Next was Draken as a woman in a pink two-piece bikini sipping from a wine glass of blood and beside her was Fujiko in a sexy revealing swimsuit that was just a string with lace on the side.

Issa was writing on a piece of paper with a pen, this paper was a cheque for the scratched paint of the Audi S4. Nurari and Draken were talking. And when Issa was finished he picked the paper up, "It's done," he said to her.

She lowered the glass from her mouth, "Give it to me later, I've no pockets."

Issa put the paper in his coat pocket and picked up his glass to take a sip.

"Besides how am I to know it is genuine? I've no idea where get your money, there are no banks that I know in your district."

Issa swallowed and put his glass down, "Actually one opened up a few days ago, and the majority of my wealth is there. This bank has contacts with others in the human world so anywhere you take the check, you'll get your money."

"Yoi, arigato. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Yeah… How is it business when I'm the one paying for damages?" Issa picked up his glass and drank.

"It's because when her stuff is damaged that one pays for Issa," said Nurari finally. "Even if the damage she causes is greater to the other."

"Rightfully said," and she gulped down the rest of her drink, then motioned to Nurari to throw her a blood bag. She ripped it up and poured the blood into the glass and drank a sip.

They heard a noise from behind, and when they turned to look, they saw it was Tenmei talking to someone. Draken put her empty glass on her chair arm, then got up and turned, moving past her chair. She saw a small old man with long grey hair in robes of pearl white walking next to Tenmei, who wore an ordinary shirt and long pants, his seals were off, since he didn't want to wear them in company.

"Well, you've-" she began but was cut off for the small man disappeared. She looked down after feeling something on her leg. She was in a bunny costume now and her bikini in the hands of the small man. The top part of the bunny costume peeled down since the cleavage was meant to contain a bigger size, her breasts were exposed.

Tenmei went to go take his seat.

"Lucy's bunny costume?" she thought with a raised eyebrow and then said, "You've gotten smaller since I last saw you, Fuhai."

"I can say the same for you, your bust that is," Fuhai replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, suck it up."

It was then that she felt something crawl up her body, Fuhai was climbing up. She grabbed the top of his head.

"I didn't mean that literally!" she said and threw him away. He however just flipped and landed on his feet with ease.

"I'm just having fun," replied Fuhai.

"Hey!" she put both hands on the breast part of the costume. "Behave, or I'll rip this apart!"

"What?" Fuhai shouted and grew taller, his hair turned black. He looked to be in his prime youth now. "Don't you dare!"

She abruptly chuckled and let go, "I love it that I can still piss you off."

Fuhai became small and old and wrinkled, he turned around and folded his arms, and humphed, "Tear it, see if I care."

Draken turned around and stripped off the bunny costume, she was in the nude in front of all the men. She was about to take the bunny ears off her head when she decided to leave them. She bent down to pick up her bikini when she felt a hand just below her butt.

"We only packed out a few chairs and didn't know you would be here Fuhai. Where are you going to sit?

"On your lap."

"And why there?"

"Comfortable, apart from there being no "cushions" for my head to rest against."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Very well, you can sit on my lap, but if you try anything, your face will end up on the ground with my foot repeatedly stomping you."

"I make no promises."

She raised an eyebrow and then sat on her chair, Tenmei next to her, who was drinking from a can of lemonade. Fuhai jumped onto the woman's lap and got comfortable.

"Right," said Tenmei putting down his can of lemonade, "let's get down to business."

"Yes," began the woman, "with me winning the game and kicking Issa's ass!" She pointed both fingers at Issa, who raised an eyebrow while sipping from his glass.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Issa looking at the woman briefly and then to everyone. "This game started when Draken and I conspired a game to take place to determine if my daughter gets free of her seal. And if I am not mistaken, was able to break it."

This was when Tenmei came in, looking at Issa, "I was able to create the 'breaker' for your daughter's seal. But also took the information from your seal to modify the barrier, all repairing and activate/deactivate is in this cross," he showed a silver cross on a chain that was around his neck.

"Then what was the point of me mak-" Issa bursted.

He was interrupted by both Draken and Tenmei abruptly snorting and then laughed to the top of their lungs.

"Oh yes," Issa chuckled a little, "It would've been boring."

"Indelibly so," she replied.

When the laughter went down Tenmei looked at Issa, "Though my question, especially since what happened with the barrier due to certain instances…"

The woman looked away.

"How come you didn't give a back-up Rosary for the barrier?"

"I didn't think anything like that would happen, besides, why did you have to give her some of my seals when you sealed her?"

"Strengthen the seals that I put inside, but if _someone_ didn't drink from their own kind I really think this wouldn't have happened."

The woman choked and coughed a bit then glared at Tenmei, "Well, if _someone_ hadn't left a certain detail to their assistant, yes, this especially wouldn't have happened." She then crossed her arms and looked away, "Why is everything my fault?"

"Not everything," said Fuhai and tried getting comfortable by putting his hands on her breasts and pushing them together to get a cushion feel.

The woman looked down on him and he looked up to see her, then smiled innocently.

"Nurari, hand me a blood bag please," said Issa and was thrown a blood bag, which he then ripped and poured the blood into his glass. He sipped while the woman was stomping Fuhai's face repeatedly on the ground.

"What I would like to know more," said Fuhai difficultly, "is how all the information was gathered by that small device."

"Ah, now that was made by the lovely Fu-chan," the woman stopped stomping his face and turned to show Fujiko to everyone.

Fujiko blushed, her work was being praised. Everyone watched her and waited for her to say something. The woman had sat down and Fuhai sat on a carpet in the middle.

"Well, Sensei asked me to make it for him, a device that can gather information on a seal. I created it easily for it acts as a computer virus and a form of decryption if you will, since seals are just like another language, it copies all information on how the seal was created. How it works is it first needs to be attached and it will then spread to the necessary points, deactivates the seal for a bit of time to do so. Then after the points are in the places, it activates the seal again for the user to turn it on manually. After that, it gathers the information into the storage unit inside, but doing this slightly distorts the signals from the seal until removed… even side effects, it is a dangerous thing to do…." She looked at everyone staring at her. "Am I getting carried away?" She had finished, but technical details tend to put people to sleep.

"No my dear," said Fuhai. "Just mister no technology over there won't understand," He had his index finger pointed at Issa.

The woman almost choked on the blood she was sipping on, again, "Which comes to me asking; you used a phone?" she looked at Issa.

Issa shrugged.

"In the end, Draken won the game," said Tenmei changing the subject slightly, and he laughed, gloating was fun.

"I could have won."

"Indeed my friend, you had every right," Draken smiled taking a sip of blood, "but you forgot I'm an opportunist. Second, I become twice as powerful when drinking from my opponent, and stay that way as long as I get blood. From all this, I got lucky."

"You didn't tell that!" Issa.

"Didn't I? Oh, well, we had started the game so why would I tell you that?"

"Would've been nice if you did. Plus you got help from Tenmei, which was unfair!"

"Hey!" Tenmei looked at him with narrowed eyes and then relaxed, "I was the spectator. I make sure that both parties meet at a certain place and time. And then pick up the loser. You let your guard down."

"Besides Issa, I don't mind getting my ass kicked by my friends," she looked with the corner of her eye to see Tenmei smiling.

"This ends the business of the game," Tenmei said.

"Oh," she said to everyone, "I would like to say that Issa high-fived my face when we saw each other."

Sure it wasn't intended as a high-five, just an outstretched hand whacking the face.

"You insulted me," Issa spat.

"You knew perfectly well what I meant."

There was a giggle coming from Tenmei, Fuhai and Nurari.

"Anyone up for a swim?" asked the woman.

Everyone nodded and said yes in their own ways. Fujiko then flexed her wand and two golden rings appeared, she handed one to the woman next to her and one to Issa.

"What's this?" he asked

"That is a water-proofing ring," said the woman putting her ring on the ring finger, "makes it safe for vampires to enter water unharmed, you had brought your swimming suit, right?"

Everyone got up and the woman started walking. The woman looked back and watched while the men were stripping off.

"Ano… Draken?" said Tenmei.

She looked at him to see him covering his chest area, "Yes?"

"Can you turn around? It's embarrassing to be looked at," he smiled.

She scoffed and turned around. The men soon joined them and she saw Tenmei wearing black trunks, Nurari wearing trunks with tiny ducks on them, Issa wearing old grey lengthy swim wear that came from the 1800s and Fuhai wearing just a string as Fujiko, except peach in colour and without the lace.

She chuckled and walked on as everyone followed behind to join with Ageha and Tsurara, who had splashed Nekonome with water.

XxXxXxXxX

The void was light and colourful. Draken drove her Audi through the tunnel, Ageha and Tsurara in the back. They were all in ordinary clothing, except Tsurara in her yukata. The woman was giving them a ride home.

She picked up the cheque that was on the passenger seat and showed it to Ageha, "For the damages of your car A-chan."

"Sensei, this was my gift to you, any damages I also pay for," Ageha replied with a smile.

"A-chan, I can pay for myself."

"Please."

"A-chan!"

"Fine," and she took the cheque. "I can get the painter to get it done by tomorrow."

There was a flash and they were in the human world. The sun blazed in and the woman pulled down her sun visor. They came to a stop street and then drove on after another car went.

"Will any of you need to be home yet?" she asked.

"My husband will be late, so no," said Tsurara.

"My son will be home, but he can look after himself," said Ageha.

"Where would you two like to go since we are here?"

"Why not a strip club?"

"No," said Tsurara abruptly, "A male strip club is better."

Ageha liked that idea better, "Hey, I actually agree with her for once."

They looked to see the rear mirror, seeing the woman's red eyes change to green, and her cheeks went up, indicating that she may be grinning.

"Sure," she said, "why not?"


	35. Special 2

It was loud, the thudding of banging on a wooden door. Eyes shot open of a woman with long light brown hair and green eyes. She was in a bed with red silk covers, her arm hung over the chest a man snoring. She heard the banging coming from the front door.

She pried herself from her bed and her man, getting up in the nude, she walked out the door and grabbed a long blue bath robe that was on the door.

"Fuck- it's sooo early! Who is this?" she muttered tiredly.

While putting it on and tightening the knot, she made her way to the door. Twisting the knob, and opening the door revealed a woman in a butler suit, she had short black hair and red eyes, holding a file and a phone was to her ear.

"Ak-chan?" she said.

"Otō-san," said the woman, looking at her while having a phone by her ear. "Yes, my Otō-san's here. Here."

The woman handed the phone over and the other took it took it. The woman first saw the caller 'Ojou-sama'. She put the phone to her ear.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked.

"Hello Draken," said the caller.

"Issa? That's you? You're using a phone? No, screw that, I don't want to know. Do you have any idea what the fucken time is?" the woman was pissed.

"It's five forty nine."

"Yeah. You've disturbed my sleep dammit! Really, I've had a long week and took a day off to spend time with my new boyfriend."

There was a pause from the caller and then finally said, "Well, you've actually disturbed me on my days off you know."

"Since when? I've never done anything of the sort, and that must've been when it was it was your daughters' birthdays, that was on your own accord."

"Gomen."

She huffed, "What is this about? Hmm…?" She thought for a moment, and then realised, "Oh, Mo-chan's eighteenth birthday? Has it really been that long?"

"It has my friend."

"Goodie!" her mood changed, and turned half way, used her free hand to signal Akua to come inside with a wave, then turned fully to walk inside.

Akua walked in and closed the door behind her and then followed the woman into the lounge. The lounge wasn't big, no, it was small and comfy, no Television but a book case full of books and other furniture. The woman sat down.

"I want you to kill someone, you'll see in the file Akua has."

"Oh?"

She looked at Akua, who immediately knew what was going on and handed the file to the woman. The woman took it and opened it to see a pictures of a boy on the left side and papers with information on the right side.

"I see. A human is it?"

"Yes, it was taken last year and….." The caller trailed off.

The woman looked at Akua and pointed her index finger to a seat, Akua nodded and sat down.

"…. Are you listening?"

"No," the woman responded, being honest.

She heard the caller sigh, "Just take care of him. Onto business with the rules of the game."

"Now this I'll actually listen to."

"Rule one: No one dies in the game."

The woman paused for a few moments. "No one dies? What are you saying Issa? Are you mad?" she finally said.

"I don't want casualties, my servants dying is a risk, and your side may contain students, they are minors Draken, and they are Tenmei's students, he'll go berserk if one of his own dies," the voice was stern.

"Yeah, and that student I've to kill _is_ a minor," thought the woman. "Alright fine, I'll try, but I cannot guarantee it." She said.

"Rule two: Two players are the Kings and use pieces or 'fighters' to win the other side."

"Now that sounds like fun, sounds like chess."

She heard a bit of a laugh, "Rule three: Kings cannot attack on another's territory, and the Kings ONLY attack when both are in the same place."

"Normally in chess the Kings cannot attack each other, they have to be one block away, but fine, nothing wrong with bending rules if I kick your ass."

She heard a scoff from the caller, "As if you would beat me in your state."

The woman smiled, "Rule four: Opposing player must take out the king on their territory before taking other pieces out. Knowing my predicament, this rule will only apply to me."

"Very well."

"Rule five: Opposing side's pieces mustn't know of the class, race, and weaknesses the others have. I wouldn't want anyone to know about my weakness Issa, race and class, but not weakness. Fighting with no knowledge of the other sounds more fun, don't you think?"

"It does... Then Rule six: A medium must be present to keep opposing sides from cheating, a 'spectator' if you will."

"Goodie, Why not Tenmei? He can pick up the loser."

She heard a laugh coming from the caller.

"Are these all the rules?" she asked.

"Yes, unless you want to add?"

"No, not really."

"I bet this will be a good game for my daughter's fate."

"I'll get ready and see you when the time comes. See you Issa," she then hung up.

Akua who was sitting got up and walked over to the woman as she too got up. Akua took the phone. They both walked out the lounge and to the door.

"It was good to see you Ak-chan. How is Ko-chan?"

"She's good Otō-san, Ojou-sama made her the guard and keeper of the Shuzen family name."

"Ah, she may inherit to be the head? And what of you?"

"I shall be the butler until I am killed. That was my purpose when Otō-san and Okasa-san adopted me; to serve the Shuzen family."

"That wasn't what we wanted for you. But please, come visit when all this is over, okay?"

"I will Otō-san."

The door was opened by the woman and Akua walked out.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ohayo Tenmei," said the woman having her phone on her shoulder and her head pressed against the phone to keep it from falling. She opened a drawer and picked up a gun and a magazine.

"Yes, I know it has been a long time," she slammed the magazine into the holder and then cocked it. "The game has begun and will take place at the Youkai Academy," she picked the phone from her shoulder, still keeping it close to her ear. She clicked the 'safety' mode button of the gun, and then walked over to a huge bag and put it inside. "I need you to put me into my Mei's class. Second year class 2-1? Hai. Arigato, will see you soon Tenmei." She hung up.

The black bag contained male and female clothes when she needed, and also a bikini, a gun with another magazine and varies other things.

XxXxXxXxX

The woman got into casual clothes, which were shoes, long pants, a shirt and a grey jacket with a hood over the shirt. She got over to the bed were the man was still sleeping.

"Honey, some business came up, and I'll be back in a week or two. I'll make it up to you, okay?" she whispered in his ear.

The man snored loudly.

"Oi!" she shouted and flicked him lightly with the back of her hand on his chest.

"Hmmm…." She heard him groan, and half a sleep he said, "Business and few weeks. Got it..."

She got up, but felt her hand was held on his chest. Smiling she bent down and brushed her lips on his, then forced her tongue through and twirled around his tongue, mixing saliva. She then parted and went to his ear.

"I'm not going to let you rest when I get back," she said in a seductive voice, and when she got up, she saw the smile that formed on his face. "Remember to lock up, you got my spare key."

She went out the room and into the kitchen to open the fridge, taking out a blood bag. She drained it, and then her body changed. Her hair became shorter and her body changed to a male body.

He then went to go pick up the bag and hurled it over his shoulder. Going to the door, opening it and going out, to then locking it with a set of keys. He made his way down the steps of his apartment building to the parking lot of resident cars. Walking to a gloss blue-purple Audi S4, he unlocked it with another key on the chain. Putting the bag in the boot he then made his way to the driver seat and got in. Turning the engine on and then putting his hood on, he drove off.

XxXxXxXxX

Escaping the colours of the void, the Audi went out the tunnel to see the blood sea, the red moon and horror grounds.

Yes, he was back. After so many years he had returned, this brought a grin to his face.

Driving through the forest he saw a boy up ahead, but he decided to just continue. He drove passed and the boy got out the way in time, jumping to the left, hurting himself on the ground. The man stopped the car and looked at the rear mirror, seeing the boy's face, the boy was his target.

The man sighed and reversed. This was the boy he had to kill? Just looking at him now in the mirror and from the pictures, he looked like a wimp and finding him here and now was just too easy... Maybe if he kept him alive and made him strong it would piss off Issa? Perhaps he could be…? He chuckled.

He stopped by the boy and let down the window. Why not? It could be more fun this way. He got up and out the window to sit, seeing the boy.

"I thought you'd get out the way," he said.


	36. Acknowledgements

Alright, the story (well this part of it has) has finally ended. It was a fun run, as well as making those specials telling the before and afters. Anyway, I would like to thank **Th3-Dragon-Lord** for allowing me to upload this crazy story of mine, and lending his mind for helping with the research of creatures.

We have crazy ideas for telling this story and I surely hope you – the reader enjoys the rest.

This is from me the Author of Rosario Vampire: Newcomer

Kind regards

Akame

P.S If you are on the lookout for the sequel check on updates in the Biography hyperlink above, it is easy to find, just click on Th3-Dragon-Lord above. ^^ Or if you are lazy I can give the title. The title of his continuation is Rosario Vampire: Fire and Ice.

P.P.S Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews!


End file.
